Death Knight of Halkeginia
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: In one timeline, Louise summon Saito Hiraga, a normal teenager that will become her lover and Hero for Tristain. But in this timeline, she summon different one, one that has went through Hell and War, and trying to find purpose in his life. OOCSaito! StrongSaito! Saitox? Small element of Nasuverse! REALLY need for Beta! Slight AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

It was corrupted land. Where the once green and fresh grass turned to gray, decaying to their roots. Where once stand, firm and tall trees become shell of their former self, their brown and strong bodies turned to ash gray, as if they were pack of dust and dirt that combined, their leaves and fruits rotten to the core, all while spewing out green sickly miasma

Two figures could be seen in that desolated land. One of them stand in the other. That figure stand tall, around 6'1 foot, it clad in armor that can be described as inhumane

It color is black metallic and decorated with small silver chains, intricate and ornamental designs on the boots, lower torso and gauntlets, two sets of shoulder guards underneath the initial armored spikes mounted on the shoulders, and even several large fasteners located all over the body that link each piece of the armor together.

Several spikes also protruding from various parts of the body as well as six large horn-like spikes on the very top of the helmet it wear, an large eye-like sockets that acted as visor making the one inside that armor look incredibly malevolent and monstrous appearance. The gauntlets and the cuirass it wore also give off a light blueish glow, it as if there crystal ice trapped inside those armor pieces, making it look like steel that just freshly forged from ice rather than flame.

And the last one is old saphire blue cape that reach over it back and flailing around behind it, it edge was tattered and ruined, calling it rag would be more sufficient than cape.

The other figure meanwhile also inhumane, it not clad in armor, but it something else. It creature that take shape as humanoid, it stand tall over 9 foot, it have sharp and menacing claws that make sword look like a mere knife, instead foots or claw, it lower body possessing hooves, along with the horse tail. A pair of twisted horns exist in it forehead, followed by sharp elven ears, glowing green eyes and fangs that bared. It massive body is filled with hair that cover most of it limbs and shoulders

A creature that just by it form will make men tremble and install fear to their heart... Yet, it currently on it knee, one of it massive arm clutch it wounded chest, it breath ragged, it green eyes that usually hum and glowing with power dimmed, reduced to a mere flicker

"Your kin, never reach this close nor even try to approach this Land." The armored figure spoke, it voice reveal it is a male underneath that steel, and it sound were cold, and uncaring "Tell me, Slave of Legion, what purpose you have for camping near in this Continent?"

The former night elf did nothing but let out spat at the armored man in front of him, his sharp fangs that formerly teeth bared "It is none of your business, Death Knight!" He sneered defiantly "You... You may won over me today, but the Legion shall prevail! For every my kin that fall, more will come to replace us!"

The Death Knight face can't be seen due to the darkness from his helmet, but if someone close enough, they could see there pair of ice blue orbs glowing from there. The clutch on his Runeblade tightened, the long three foot blade with black colour, and it rune that shone with unholy violet raised above the Satyr neck, it cold edge digging the creature flesh and drawing sick greenish yellow blood out from it

"The Legion has been undone, twice. Archimonde, one of your mightiest Warlock has fall, and our World proved to prevail." He spoke coldly "If there one who will fall, it will be you and your disgusting kin, worm."

The Satyr did not feel offended, instead, he let out raspy and harsh laugh at the proclamation "Then, I WILL see you in Twisted Nether, Slave of Lich King!"

The moment he said that sound of bone crushed and metal meet flesh instantly reverberated. The hard black metallic gauntlet collide with the Satyr chest and for moment it seems froze in there, glued to it. Only for moment before time finally take effect and the humongous creature flung away

Like a doll that tossed away by it owner, the Satyr crashed to the dead land, bouncing on it few times before skidded and grinding the ground itself and smashed to the dead trees that meters away from his original position

"I'm slave to no one." The Death Knight spoke coldly "That monster has died because of that, Lord Bolvar has make sure of that, and I had seen Lord Tirion present his head to me." He stated before he grip his sword more tight "And now... You going to meet that monster."

The Satyr gasped as he try to regain his breath, his massive hand clutching his chest, trying to inhale air as much as he could through his windpipe that possibly damaged now. His other hand meanwhile supporting his body as he begin to crawl, trying to make distance with the incoming Death Knight

This did nothing but make the Death Knight sneer

"Crawling in ground to escape? Truly you are worm." He jeered to the corrupted creature in front of him "And worm, one that like you." He arrive in front of the Satyr that wounded, the servant of the Legion now look up to him through his ragged breathing and he can taste fear in his prey eyes much to his joy. He rise his sword, the rune glowing with power, like executioner that prepare to execute it victim "Should be crushed!"

 **"I beg of you…"**

The blade that supposed to cut down the demon servant in front it halted few inches away, just before it touch him

The Death Knight quickly retract his blade, his face shifted to random directions. The voice... Where it come from? And who it belong to? There no way that is a mere figment of his imagination, he not that mad, and that voice clearly loud, quite loud as matter of fact

Reinforcement of this creature? If it true then he should watch his back now and quickly dispose of the one in front of him

 **"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"**

... It voice were... Feminine, one that belong to female obviously and quite young as well judging by her tone. And what she speak about... Could it be... Incantation?!

 **"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"**

There no doubt... Those words! It was Incantation! And judging by how it phrased, she try to summon something! And seeing currently he in place where living being avoid it, the chance of this female is his enemy is big!

He have to find her before she complete the spell! He had no desire to facing Demon that spawned by Servant of Legion, granted he is strong and can be considered as one of the best Knight in Azeroth but if it can be prevented then why must fight?

However in his stupor, he missed the Satyr that blinked in befuddlement at his executioner sudden strange antic. But not one who wasting chance, he quickly gather the remain of his power in his hand, chaotic green magic grouped in his claw and the Death Knight who notice it too late to act as the Fel projectile soar to him

 **"I desire and here I plead from my heart!"**

Only for it to clash against the runeblade in his arm. The sword runic shone more bright, it power clashed against the Fel magic that collide with it. The metallic greaves the Death Knight wore digging the surface of the ground, carving it as the projectile pushing his body and for moment it almost like he would fall

But he did not

With cry, he swung his sword and the Fel magic deflected from his sword, soaring to another direction. His cold blue eyes immediately glued to the down Satyr who have expression of shock that his ambush was fail, in instant the Death Knight roared and lunged at the inhumane creature with his runeblade raised

 **"Answer to my guidance!"**

But before he able to, explosion appear out of nowhere between him and his prey, blasted both of them one or two feet away from each other. The Death Knight did not down for long, as soon he fall, as soon he rise once more, his gauntlets pressing the ground and supporting his body to stand, his cold blue eyes immediately glaring at...

What... Is this?

Hovering in where the explosion occur, is some kind of green emerald oval around seven foot tall. It existence itself seems tearing the space around it, carving the fabric of reality just by it mere presence as it rotating and humming with green energy around it

'What in name of Azeroth is...'

He has spend time with Sorcerer and Mage when Knight of Ebon Blade decide to pledge themselves to the Alliance to slay Lich King. Before he become what he is now, he was prodigy Knight, one that apprenticed directly under of the Captain in Lordareon and he once interested in Arcane art but decide not to pursue it since he found art of blade more... Manly...

In his defense, he was naïve and only child that time

But after he died and rebirthed, and joined Knight of Ebon Blade, he try to learn more about the art he interested once. Granted, he can't do sorcery and magic much due to his status, but as Death Knight, he know few Rune magic and quite spells, especially the one that related to Blood and Ice

'Is this... A portal? It not like portal that Mage and Sorcerer use it... Like a Warlock! A portal that open gate to another World!'

He brandish his sword as he rose to his feet, it seems he too late to stop the summoning. He brace himself to face whatever creature going to come out from this portal, however his eyes caught the Satyr he fought and beat crawling to it, trying to enter the portal

"You not going anywhere!" He snarled, his metallic greaves instantly clamped down to the ground as he began to run.

However he was too late as the Satyr hand touched the portal, and in one swift moment it engulf him, swallowing him whole before it glowing brightly. This did not make the Death Knight stop as he lunge himself to the light, hand extended ang grasping the light before he feel something, something cold hold his arm and swallow his whole body

And with that... The former Captain of 11th Division of Lordareon Knight, and General of 7th Division of Knight of the Ebon Blade, Saito Hiraga disappear from land of Azeroth

* * *

Meanwhile in Tristain Academy

"Now then." Professor Jean Colbert spoke as he turn his attention to all of his students "Has everyone summoned their Familiar?"

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst from Zerbst family, rival of Vallière family allow small smirk grace her lips "The Zero hasn't Professor."

Immediately, all eyes turned to Louise. The pinkette shrank back slightly at the sudden attention that concentrated on her.

"What's the matter Zero, all bark and no bite after your little boasting session the other day?" Kirche taunted her, a slight smugness in her voice. "Oh, that's right -all that will happen is yet another explosion and nothing else!"

"Enough, Miss Zerbst." Colbert ordered before turning to Louise. "Now, Miss Vallière. Kindly begin the spell if you please."

Louise nodded, bracing herself. This is it, the day that she waiting for. If she fail at this, then she can say good bye for entering Third Year and have to repeat this year, even if her grade better than everyone

Guiche, Montmorency's boyfriend, had summoned an Earth mole he proudly named Verðandi. It was quite suited for him, because his primary element was earth and he was skilled in Earth magic to the point his runic name was 'la Médaille de Bronze' (The Bronze).

Kirche, to Louise's irritation, had summoned a Fire Salamander she named Flame. Again, it was suited for her; because of her runic name 'l'Ardent' (The Ardent) and her primary affinity was Fire magic.

Montmorency had summoned a frog. Yes. An orange frog. She called Robin. Her primary affinity was water, so again; it made sense.

Tabitha had scored the jackpot in Louise's opinion; by summoning a blue wind Rhine Dragon, she called Silpheed. Tabitha was skilled in three elements: Wind, Water and Ice, so it was easy to see that her power had sought a being that complemented all three at once.

And she will show them, that she, Louise de La Vallière is not failure of mage. She will show to the whole school, to her entire class that today will be the end of 'Zero' nickname!

She will summon familiar that extraordinary that will make everyone shocked, speechless and in awe!

The pink haired girl ground her teeth together and narrowed her eyes. She would not fail, because it was not a choice. She had staked the last of her pride as a Noble and a Mage on this spell and she had to win. There were no ifs ands or buts about it.

"I beg of you…"

Idly she noted that Montmorency confused remark about her incantation, but she ignore her, she ignore everyone confusion as well. For some reason she feel making her own incantation is more... Good in mouth

"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

One thing that she subconsciously aware, there will be explosion appear when she cast her spell. Sad to admit it, but she already accustomed with explosion, seeing whatever spell she cast the result would be that, even the most simplest one

She just hope that this explosion won't do any harm to her familiar, and she clearly hope that she did not accidentally kill it

Then, the smoke of explosion blowed away, and her eyes instantly fell to what would be her familiar and-

 **Cold**

For some reason she suddenly feel cold... No... Not just cold, cold has no words for describe what the feeling that suddenly invade her heart

 **Corrupt**

Corrupted... She feel... Dirty... She feel... Tainted... She feel... Something dark crawling over her body and... It clearly not pleasant and good

She didn't hear her friends that screamed from behind. Her eyes wide like a plate as they glued to the inhumane creature that stand tall towering over her. It pair of greenish orbs glowing with unholy light, staring back at her and she...

Why everything become dark? Why she feel so tired? Why professor Colbert shouting at her and her would-be-familiar? Why everything... So...

* * *

"Ms Vallière!"

Professor Colbert cursed as he saw something like a spirit or energy drawn out from his student body that hovering in air, feeded to the... Demonic creature that appear from her summoning

Demon... Truly it fitting for this creature, there no other way to describe it. A pair of curved horns that belong to beast, massive claws that look able to tear flesh like a paper, and a furry hooves that large enough to stomp over men head... even people that doesn't have knowledge what Demon is will find that word suit this creature in any aspects.

But that not what make it deserve to be called Demon.. It was... Whatever aura it radiated from it body. There something wrong with it, it feel so _cold_ , _corrupted_ , _tainted_ and _dark_... It bring nothing but malevolent presence!

Even he found himself froze for second when his eyes fell to this hellish creature. It not like he afraid, but this creature is so foreign, so wrong, so... Corrupt, and that make him taken back by surprise of the inhumane being sudden appearance

And because of that, he too late to make a move. When one of his students screamed, that broke him from his stupor but it too late, this creature has done something to his student judging by something transparent and spiritual flow out from her mouth and both eyes, Colbert suspect this Demon try to feeding from her

 _Unforgivable_

Fire come to alive under his command, his willpower blazing in fury for this Demon that dare to harm his students. His staff raised, power flowing through it as he call the energy from his body

The flame shoot from tip of his staff, it look like a mere flame, but in less that second when it come out, it began to spin. It began to spiralling, coiling like a drill and it intensity increase five-fold as the anger of it caster laced to it

The demonic creature meanwhile absolutely in glee. When he escape to the portal, and arrive in wherever this is, he granted by sight of Human, not just one by multiple of them, and all of them is sorcerer judging by their outfit

Now normally such things would be bad, but the sorcerer is nothing but a child, obviously they were children that learning magic. And that what make him happy, they are children, which mean they are weak

And they _rich_ with energy...

His eyes instantly roaming to the one that the oldest in the field, the teacher of these children obviously. If he suck energy out from him, they all will become panic and he will able to gather enough energy for fighting back, he able to restore himself!

But the one that possess vast energy is not him... It was the little hairless ape in front of him, the one who have pink hair...

And the one who summon him judging by the position of the students and the one that responsible in here

The decision instantly made... Absorbing energy of the oldest would be quite difficult seeing there chance he can fight back, sucking energy from individual that stronger is more hard after all. So this girl would do, let him grant her _gift_ for summoning him

Fel Magic begin to flow to her body, he tap to the defenseless and still shocked girl and begin to leech her energy, absorbing her power and by Legion! This girl! This girl power! It was raw! So vast, so many, raw and unpolished! Even if it quantity low but the quality behind it is big, enough to make the wound he receive from that blasted Lich King servant healed slightly

However, just when he got small amount of power, the older wizard already move. Fireball launched to his direction with intent to burn him down. But the Satyr already expected this, just when he done sucking the girl energy -even if it only small, his power begin to hum and appear on his claw

Greenish shield made from chaotic magic clashing against the fireball that itnent to harm it user. The flame spread through the barrier, halted by the dark magic and with simple gesture of the Demon hand, it dissipated

The Satyr did not bother to try strike the professor, instead his other claw gather power that aimed to the group of students that still shocked by the event. And just like his predict, the oldest mage eyes widened in shock when the attack targeting his students

The students screamed when they saw the corrupted greenish energy lunged toward them, the more prepared students like Tabitha already begin to work to cast spell, however she did not manage to cast barrier properly as the projectile come close, too close and soon will hit the students

Fel Magic is something that can be described as chaos, magic that did nothing but ruin and destruction to the living. The moment it clash against living body the effect will be instant, whoever got hit will got severe injuries. And if it hit the students, the result is obvious

However that destructive and corrupted energy did not reach it target. For a fire suddenly blaze to live between them, the flame spread, like a wall that rose from earth, they become wide, long, big and they become shield, protecting the students from harm of the corrupted magic. And the moment the energy clash, the blazing flame burn the foreign power, making it spread to the wall of fire for seconds before it dissipated into nothing but air

Colbert feel sweat poured down from his heads, and his breath ragged sliightly. Casting such level of barrier in less than second is hard. Only few capable to do so in Tristain, and fortunately he is one of those mages, he was quite famous after all when he still active in his job

Unfortunately for him, he loss his focus to the Satyr that only few foots away from him

With one swift movement, the massive claw of the servant of Legion smashed to him. The creature has close the distance between them less than second with his superior strength and speed, and since Human is quite fragile, he didn't want to waste anymore magic he have, it quite small after all since he use most of them to recover himself from the Death Knight assault, he also use small amount of magic when deliver that strike since he know the man will protect them

There no honor and fair battle for him, it was stupid mindset that loser try to use just to lick their wound

The professor hurled away from the force of the Legion servant strength, his body crashed to the ground like a rag as he skidded roughly in the surface of the Halkeginia in painful manner, carving the earth with his body as he lay in there

The students choose that time to panic and began to scramb. Like a chicken that loss it head, they all scurried away and begin to run from the creature that their friends summon, those who try to help their professor or casting spell loss focus as the majority stumble upon them and blocking their sight

The Satyr grinned in menacing manner seeing the sight of the chaos. It would be good to absorb the magic from them but right now he rather like to finish what he did, that pink haired little girl have unique magic after all

He looming over Louise who dropped to the ground, barely conscious due to the sudden tireness that crash to her. Her eyes dazed slightly but the light still there, she still aware exactly what happen now

The Satyr massive hand extended, intent to extract more power from the defenseless girl. However before he able to, a flame crash to his back and he hissed in pain, his massive body instantly shifted to behind, to one who dare injure him!

To his surprise, he found the same human he just knocked away already stand. Blood dripped from his forehead and lips, but the flame in his eyes never gone, instead it become more alive, the fury in there was so intense that the Satyr can taste it just by looking at him

"Interesting, Human. You are better than I expected." The Satyr sneered, it was clean hit, but this men still conscious and standing. This one obviously better than most mages that Alliance have

He call his power, the Fel magic once more flowing to his hands, it seems he will need more effort to beat this Human. He better did it soon since who know reinforcement will come soon, and his Mana reserve also not that much

However before he able to do anythingn pain immediately flow to his back, his concentration loss and his magic canceled as he let out shriek. His head quickly move behind to see who dare to do such thing to him, only for his eyes widened when caught the culprit

It was the Death Knight... One of his hands gripping his tail like it is leash that used to chain dog and the Satyr practically can see the ice cold eyes that glaring to him through that helmet

 _He wouldn't dare!_

But he did

With one movement, the Death Knight yank the creature by his tail, eliciting shriek of pain from the Satyr. The servant of the Legion forced to fall to his knee as the Death Knight pulling his tail, like yanking dog leash. With roar, the undead knight begin to drag the humongous creature, it was sight to behold since the Death Knight size obviously possinbly only reaching the creature stomach

Then, with strength that betraying his size, the undead flung the Satyr like a Bolas, throwing the horned creature to the wall and make him crash to it, enough to making crack and carving the stone building

Obviously not done, the moment the Satyr trying to pull himself from the wall, a knee that covered by metal smashed to his forehead, cocking his head back and crashed to the wall once more. Then, the Death Knight grab one of his horns before smash his face to the earth, enough to make crater with size of foot

"Demon Worshipper!" The Death Knight spat with fury and mockery to the creature on his grip

He smash the creature face to the ground once again brutally, then he shove it further before begin to drag his body in rough manner, making sure the ground carved just by his face and throw the Satyr away

The creature coughed and sputtering nlood, his vision become blur and dark for moment as he try his best to stay conscious. He hissed and bare his fangs to the Death Knight that approach him, trying his best to focus, he call his power and launch another blast of Fel magic to the Death Knight

It sliced and dissipated by his runesword in instant, and with snarl under his helmet, the Death Knight jump at the Satyr, he close their distance with fast and before the creature able tor each, the runeblade jammed to his chest, piercing through his body easily like a butter that meet hot knife

More blood drooled from his lips as the Satyr glowing green eyes brighten for moment before slowly dimmed. He raise his head and meet with the undead ice cold gaze and he can see his smirk under that helmet

"Die."

The Death Knight twist his sword, rotating and plunge it further to the former night elf body. Sick sound of flesh and bone crushed under his strength echoed in the undead ears for a second. The servant of the Legion let out bloodied gurgle, his claw raised with intent to give one last strike but he was too weak, dead already clutch him stronger than living and soon his body give in

Watching his enemy fallen, the Death Knight grip the Satyr body, with one pull, he yank his sword out roughly from the death body, splattering blood and flesh to the ground. As the corpse fell to the ground with his blood pooling beneath him, the unded give one strong kick to his head, snapping the creature neck to ensure he truly death

Satisfied with this, he turn around and see there sorcerer standing in front of young girl body. For once the Death Knight aware that he no longer in dead land, the grass, the sky and everything is clear, a sign that Fel magic did not corrupt this place

He notice there many children as well, hidng and looking from far, obviously in fear judging by their expression. He also notice the older sorcerer now stand with staff pointed to him, a flicker of flame blazing in tip of it, sign of spell ready to cast

'A living Human? Is this... School of Magic? Am I in Dalaran? No... Judging by that portal, it did not connected to Azeroth, another realm perhaps?'

He banish that thought, it obviously useless for now and also obvious that the Satyr and his appearance create quite havoc in here. And now they all fear him, well... He can see the reason, his armor for one, it clearly give impression of Knight from Twisted Nether

Well, even before his fall and becoming undead he quite fan of spooky or monstrous thing. He found them to be... Cool. And until now, he still think such thing. Of course it only in appearance, not behavior or personality

He concentrated, allowing his Mana to flow to the pendant he currently wear and he feel it power, he feel the artifact begin to work. It was gift that he receive from one of his friends in Kirin Tor, an artifact that allow him to bblend to living without problem

As undead it without doubt his appearance more pale and his temperature also more colder than the living. And despite the Lich King has fall, many also still distrust and not comfortable with Death Knight presence, so in order to help them, they given artifact that allow alter their appearance, giving sensation warm to their body that adaptable. So when they touch him, they can feel heat of their body just like living, it also alter their appearance slightly, making their skin more colored just like living being

After making sure the artifact has did it job, he decide to rise his sword, he watched the sorcerer tensed when he did this. Wordlessly he sheath his weapon, strap it back to his hip and his hand grasp his helmet

Then, he pull them off, revealing his face to the World.

Much to Colbert surprise, the face of the man under that armor is... Young, quite young. He clearly not like what he expect, as matter of fact, he only look two or three years older than Ms Vallière generation. His hair is black with few white streaks on it tips, his eyes light blue like ice, the bluest Colbert ever seen as matter of fact

Then the young man... No, he not young, Colbert recognize how he look and how he carry himself, this person is experienced, a posture that he familiar it because it just like him...

A warrior... Fighter in the War...

Then the man approach them and Colbert flowing his power to his staff, making flicker of flame growing "Don't move!" He barked

The man tensed and stop in his place, then he rise his hand in placating manner "I'm not your enemy."

While Colbert understand what he said but... The man accent is strange... He know that the nations have their own language despite there one that used as common for all of them, but thanks to that they all mostly have their own accent when speaking.

He has heard four of them during his career but this one... Actually the first time he heard

"I mean you and your students no harm sorcerer so you can lower your staff." The man said, despite his accent strange but Colbert can detect politeness in there "I will stand in here and do nothing, you can tend to your student."

Colbert glanced down to his student, Ms Vallière now obviously no longer conscious, she was for moment but when the knight come and fought the monster, she finally succumb to it. He bit his lips in concern before glance back to the students, they still afraid, it clear written in their faces but one apparently not

"Ms Tabitha! Would you kindly take Ms Vallière to the infirmary?!"

Tabitha who watching from far glanced at him, then to the knight and to Louise. Then she nodded, she approach Louise and cast levitation spell to her, lifting the girl and carry her away

"The rest of you, class dismissed! Go back to your dorm!" He ordered

They did without any question or protest, those who brave already seen they unneeded and those who too afraid to move already able to since the main threat no longer exist

Colbert eyes glanced back to the man who stand not far from him, his arms crossed and his face stoic. Bracing himself, Colbert allow his staff to be lowered, but Incantation still ready in his mind and if he wish anytime he can summone his magic to attack if this man become enemy

Slowly and carefully he approach him, his eyes studying his appearance. The... Armor that he wear -it design quite malevolent- obviously enchanted, magical one judging by the blue light that glow on it cuirass and gauntlets.

"My name Professor Jean Colbert of Tristain Academy." Colbert introduced himself, his voice polite but there slight firmness in there "Can you tell me your name, sir? And what creature we just face?" He asked, eyes glanced to the corpse behind the knight for second before returned to him

"Ah, professor." The man face seems brightened slighty and small smile crossed to his face "This make things more simple. My name Saito Hiraga, General of Knight of the Ebon Blade. It nice to meet you." Saito removed his gauntlet, revealing black glove underneath it and offer it to Colbert

Knight of the Ebon Blade? He never heard of it, where this man come from? And his name also quite strange. More question to ask later

Colbert grasp the offere dhand politely, eyes narrowed but seeing the man trying to lightened the tension he also did the same by giving small smile "General? That quite position you have. I mean no offense but you look quite young Mr Hiraga."

"I get that a lot." Saito chuckled "Don't let my look fool you, I'm older than I'm look." He has stop aging when he turned to Death Knight, technically he maybe only few years younger than this man "As for your question, that thing, is Satyr, a Night Elves that decide to abandon their way and worshipping demon so their appearance altered."

Elves? That make Colbert eyes widened slightly, no wonder he not familiar with the spell that monster use! Elves magic after all still quite mystery to them, Magic itself still mystery in his opinion since truthfully he found there many books and knowledge that incomplete

"Is there more better place we can continue this conversation? I'm sure you have question, and the... Headmaster of this school also need to tell about this." Saito suggested

Colbert face gaining understanding look at that, the headmaster clearly should be informed about this! There some kind of deranged Elf just summoned after all! "Yes! Yes! You right, if you would follow me Mr Hiraga?"

"Of course professor, lead the way." Saito replied politely

With the conversation over, they about to leave but Saito glanced back at the body of the death Satyr and Colbert notice this "What should we do with it?" He asked

"Burn it." Saito answered in slight cold voice "That creature has been corrupted not just in magic but soul and body, if you left it there, it can bring disease or harm to it surrounding. I suggest burn it until nothing of it remain."

That certainly not good things, disease in the school? No, no, no. Colbert rise his staff and Incantation left from his mouth and flame come out from it. The flame that soar to the corpse spinning, twisting in air and licking the space before it take shape

A massive snake with it maw wide open, the intensity of the flame was strong, very strong that it made the grass turned to dry just by passing through it and loss their life. The serpent glowering down at the death body before the flame dived to it, swallowing the body whole and making pillar of flame

The blazing hot flame pillar that rose lasted only for few seconds before it dissipated, gone and wiped out by wind as if it never there... So do the corpse. There nothing of it remain, only earth that blazing like molten of magma left in place of the death body

'Impressive...' Saito noted, such flame... It can rivaling flame that Doomguard have and this man not even look trying when casting it. This man clearly know how to make impression and he smiled to him "Very impressive display professor."

Colbert adjust his glasses with one hand and returned the smile "Thank you Mr Hiraga, on my young day I can cast such spell easily like writing now though..." He chuckled "But make no mistake, I'm not that old! I still can go casting that spell without much problem!"

The implying message was very obvious... This man is not arrogant, Saito know that, just by his posture and expression he humble and laid-back. So what he said actually not boast... But a threat...

 _I'm dangerous, and if you try to harm my students I will **burn** you._

In response of that Saito only smiled, he actually not looking for trouble but he rarely backed down from challenge. He just hope the professor won't take it in wrong way though

"It still impressive professor, in my past I had face creature that able to cast such level of spell, and they not weakling, they stronger than that Satyr. So for you to able cast such spell is amazing."

 _I had face creature that able to cast that level of spell easily and come out **victorious**._

Colbert eyebrow narrowed slightly but the polite smile still crossed to his face as he give nod and slight sheepish smile "Thank you for your praise Mr Hiraga, now shall we go to Headmaster?"

Judging by how the man responded, it was clear to Saito that the man take his response quite well. They maybe not enemy but if things come down, they won't hesitate to kill each other

'Veteran warrior, and strong one. How interesting.' Saito chuckled "Of course, please lead the way." He said while giving gesture to the professor

New World... Judging by how they react when they see Satyr and hear name of Elves, they have no knowledge of the former and quite wary to the latter. Obviously this is not like Azeroth, while Elves have their reputation but they hardly scary, true one that like Kael'thas and Malfurion have their own reputation but it was different thing

'I hope there no Undead and Legion in here, Gods know I already deal with them long enough. Heck! I was one!' Saito thought with sigh inwardly 'And I also hope they will never set foot to here! It would be sad to have this lovely place ruined after all.'

* * *

 **I always want to try Familiar Zero. I found this anime and story have deep potential, one that can be used like DxD verse. There so many aspects can be used to alter this verse as you wish, which mostly used for Fate crossover**

 **Originally I plan to have crossover between Fate and Zero where it would be SI OC that get Servant power. Of course thing won't be so simple, the other Void familiar that summoned will be Heroic Spirit, which mean our Hero will face stronger and more experienced enemy**

 **But I abandon it since I wish to write about Warcraft! Let just say recently after I watch Warcraft movie I decide to take a look on it cinematics in Youtube and... Well, I got interested and thus the story born!**

 **Sadly I admit that my knowledge to WoW and Zeroverse is small, I didn't read the latter novel and my knowledge only come from various fanfiction and wikia while the former I only play Warcraft III**

 **Sooooo I will appreciate if you all help me to understand the verse for the sake of the story, be it Familiar Zero or WoW! As far I know, the Pope is actually evil one that wishing to destroy Elves, and King Joseph is evil guy and leader of Recquista or whatever it name, and bla, bla, bla**

 **And I will appreciate further if someone willing to become beta of this story, seriously, it need one**

 **For you who curious and feel familiar, Saito armor is based on Daedra Armor from Elder Scroll! But instead glowing with red, it was ice blue and also it have long tattered dark blue cape like Arthas!**

 **Anyway this is simply a prologue, the next chapter of course dealing with Saito meet with Headmaster and how Louise fair after went through summoning Satyr and get 'Life Tap' by him!**

 **Okay! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	2. Land that Called Halkeginia (I)

**Chapter 1. Land that Called Halkeginia. Pt 1**

* * *

"So... Exactly how in first place that your student manage to open portal to my land?" Saito asked, trying to start conversation

"Well... It actually through Ritual for Summoning Familiar." Colbert answered

Saito eyebrow quirked, he certainly familiar with it but since it different World "Is it some kind of ritual that held for summoning a beast, spirit or such things and bind them to servitude of the caster?"

"Yes." Colbert smiled slightly at the man knowledge "It similar like that, the students summon familiar that will act as their companion for live, they are used as catalyst actually for those who still unaware their Elements, can be used as ears and extra vision of their Master." He explained "However, the most important is, Familiar is protector of their master, their guardian. As you can see sometime Mage need to chant incantation for spell and at that time they need focus and can't be disturbed so..."

"Familiar protect them while they cast spell." Saito nodded in understanding, he aware of that, Warlock usually summon Demon to serve and protect them while they cast nasty spell after all. Then his eyes narrowed as his mind processing what the professor told him "You said Familiar used as catalyst to the caster who still unaware of their element, correct? I assume what you mean is, those Familiar that summoned represent what main element that those Mage cast?"

"Correct." Colbert give nod as well, the man certainly caught it without much problem

"Then pray tell me what Ms Vallière element?" Saito asked, his voice slight cold now. It wasn't normal for summoning something like that Satyr or him after all, does that little girl possessing Fel magic? Or one that related to undead? No matter whichever it is, both of them certainly not good "We all know that there no way normal element will summon that thing." He stated 'Or me...' He added in his mind

Colbert face set to grim hearing that, though there slight bitterness in his eyes. He allow sigh to out from his mouth before answering "Truthfully, we don't know what Ms Vallière element."

That, make Saito blinked, once, twice before his face morphed to one that show confusion "Pardon?"

"We don't know what Ms Vallière element Mr Hiraga." Colbert confessed with shame in his voice

Saito eyes narrowed slightly at that, the confusion in his face shifted to scowl "I mean no offense but isn't this is School that teach Magic? How could you possibly doesn't know your student problem?"

"We tried Mr Hiraga." Colbert responded, despite there shame in his voice but there also irritation and slight anger in there "We really tried. But it just didn't work. Every spell, every elements, every attempt of Ms Vallière trying to cast spell end with nothing but explosion!"

"Explosion?" Saito repeated "You mean, one that happen when someone backfire their spell?"

"Yes. Even simplest one that used to levitating the caster did not work." Colbert sighed, hand rubbing his temple "I was hoping that when she summoning Familiar it will give us, the staff, light of what Ms Vallière element but..." He grimaced "In my opinion, I'm not sure whatever element she possess would be look good in public." He muttered

That was understanding, it not everyday that element you have is either something similar like Fel Magic or Undead like him. Both of them clearly not good news and bring nothing but destruction to their surrounding

"The elements... It consist fire, water, earth and wind, am I correct?" Saito asked and Colbert nodded "Then, could it be possible that Ms Vallière elements is something new? Like... Explosion? If you extract it that actually could made from wind, earth and fire."

Colbert look thoughtful at that, index finger rubbing his chin before shaking his head "That interesting theory and such thing is possible but sadly, no. If Ms Vallière indeed possessing new element she should able to use those three as well, granted it maybe weaker but she supposed still able to."

"But in this case she can't..." Saito finished after the teacher who give somber nod. This make the Death Knight sighed as well

"What about you Mr Hiraga?" Colbert asked curiously "What your element?"

"Me? Well, I'm not a Mage if you ask me but I do capable to cast spell if I want to." Saito answered "I able to use Ice and Rune Magic actually, those two my main elements." Along with blood Magic, aaaandd communicating with death and raise them as undead. He not going to said that aloud of course, he maybe new to this World but he know in wherever place with decent moral, those two can be counted as Dark magic

Maybe the former one not seeing many spells indeed using blood but... You got the point

"Ice? A water and wind then." Colbert nodded with smile "Rune Magic? You able to enchant object magically then?"

"Yes I can, my sword." Saito rub the hilt of his sword in here with small smile "Here is sword that enchanted by Rune, and it quite powerful one. I help in forging it." He then tap his chin "Though, that not all Rune Magic able to do. I could cast quite strong barrier to some place if I want to, and I also can use other elementals spell from it."

"I've heard the first one but the second is quite uncommon." Colbert said with small surprise, while Rune Magic have their own reputation but mostly it used only for enchant, seal, brand or marking, and barrier. The latter while not impossible but it was uncommon since what for Rune that able to produce fire if they can cast fireball easily?

"Really?" Saito blinked "How you use Rune Magic usually?"

"Well..." Colbert eyes narrowed a bit at the strange question "Mostly they only used as barrier, enchanting weapons or shields, brand or marking, and sealing. Not much using it..."

That... That was quite... Basic actually... Rune was used very much in Azeroth, with proper Rune lesson one can create portal that connect from one continent to another! And Runemaster easily can craft their own body and turned it to weapon, one that even can flip up or crushing ten foot golem without much problem! And with proper ley lines in some place Runemaster can turn it into impenetrable fortress!

Dalaran is prime example for this, even if it has become nothing but ruin and corrupted place, but the power it hold still immense. Saito heard the Kirin Tor sorcerer use the ley line and create powerful totem to the city, protecting it and kill anything that touch it from outside so no one can disturb them while they rebuild it, all while also floating it in the sky

Now if only those Kirin Tor Mage not stingy... Saito really want to learn how that mastercraft work! Bah! Damn Mage and their obsession to research!

Then again, this person can be lying. And if he did, Saito won't be surprised. Despite he look harmless and gentle, but the power he display when burning the Satyr body into nothing less than few seconds is proof of that

"We here." Colbert called, breaking him from his stupor "Shall we enter now Mr Hiraga?" He asked

"Yes."

As they enter the room, Saito eyes instantly scan the room. It was normal office actually, with desk located in front of the window, a bookshelf that filled placed in corner of the room, it similar like Azeroth Mage office... Except this one more cleaner and polished, Kirin Tor mage meanwhile have paper of research clipped in everywhere and scatter on the ground, filled with design of their own experiment

His eyes locked to the one who supposed to be headmaster of this school, and in instant his eyes glued to him, Saito know that this person is not someone to be underestimated. Wearing robe that give him quite wise appearance, followed by long beard, hair and pipe that he inhale, this person remind Saito to one of Archmage from Kirin Tor...

One question rang in his head though

'Just why old and wise mage like to grow their beard and hair that long? What wrong with short hair and normal appearance?!'

That was two question technically, but... You got the point

"Professor Colbert." The Headmaster greeted his staff

"Headmaster." Colbert greeted back, bowing his head a bit in respectful manner

"I've been expected you to come. I heard quite commotion minutes ago from students that someone summoned a Demon to the school." The old man spoke, making the teacher grimaced "So its true, pray tell me just exactly what happen Professor Colbert, this is serious matter after all and..." He paused and shift his gaze to Saito who only silent ever since the beginning "And who this young man?"

"Saito Hiraga, sir." Saito replied in respectful voice, giving slight bow to the elder as well

"Saito Hiraga..." The headmaster rolled the name in his tongue, it quite foreign actually in his mouth "I'm Osmond, Headmaster of this school, feel free to call my name if you wish to."

Saito blinked, he not expect the man to be... Quite laid back, most Archmage at Osmond age usually more stiff and... Look more brooding.

"Osmond then." Saito nodded in acceptance, if the man wish to be called so then he don't mind

"Yes, now, Mr Colbert." Osmond attention returned to his staff "Would you kindly explain exactly what happen moment ago? And why you bring Mr Hiraga as well?"

"The rumor that student summon Demon... Certainly not wrong Headmaster." Colbert spoke in solemn tone "Mr Hiraga here actually in middle of fight against that creature when the portal of the summoning ritual appear in there and teleport them here."

"Professor Colbert correct Headmaster Osmond." Saito chimed in, supporting the man claim, despite the old man has told him to call him only by name but the Death Knight know there would be times that title and polite should be used, now is one of those times "I was about to deliver last strike to that creature before your student, Ms Vallière interrupt it."

"Oh?" Osmond eyebrow quirked slightly "Then, would you kindly explain to us the situation? Please start from beginning since I wasn't there when thing happen."

Saito stare at the old man for moment, then he close his eyes, taking deep breath before reopen it "That Demon, technically not fully Demon. Satyr was he called, but before that, he known as Elf, Night Elf precisely."

"An Elf?" Osmond eyebrow rose, eyes widen in small surprise

Saito open his mouth to respond, however he soon close it again and make thoughtful look "Before I begin explanation, may I see the map of this continent?"

The headmaster feel slight confused at the strange request, but nonetheless he comply as he walk to one of the shelf, opening it and pull out slight large paper that rolled before place it in table and unfold it

Saito take steps forward, approaching the desk and glanced at the map. And just by one look, his theory has proven correct... He no longer in Azeroth...

"As I expected..." He murmured with small scowl "This will be more complicated than I thought."

"What complicated?" Osmond asked with slight tilt of his head

"Simple, I did not come from any place in this map." Saito answered, prompting blink from the headmaster

"What do you mean?" Colbert asked, confused at the man word

Osmond eyes narrowed, his face set to slight disbelief but it covered well as he give look to the man in front of him "Are you trying to say what I think?"

"If you think that I come from different World then yes." Saito smiled bitterly "I'm someone that from different World and different place, summoned here through that portal along with that Satyr."

While Colbert not even bother to hide his shocked face, Osmond meanwhile have face that set into strict and serious, the old man clearly know how to control his expression very well

"You do realize just how ridiculous that sounds is right?" The Headmaster asked

"Oh trust me, I perfectly aware of that." Saito said dully "And had I'm in your position, I will offer some medicine to one that said such things." He added while sighing "But one things that you need to aware, where I come from, we already got invasion from creature that originally not belong to our World... Far too many that I'm not shocked anymore when I transported here."

The Headmaster of Tristain Academy only can blink hearing that, truthfully he doesn't know how to respond that statement

"Where I come from, the World called Azeroth." Saito continued "And in there, we have many races. There Night Elves that I just mention, Blood Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, Human, Trolls, Ogres, Orcs, Harpies, Taurens, and many more. There few races that have their own type, Elves example of this, like Blood Elves and Night Elves."

"Interesting..." Osmond hummed "Go on."

Either the old man trust him or not, Saito can't tell but now he willing to listen so the Death Knight continued

"What Professor Colbert just face and I slain, is called Satyr. He was originally Night Elves. Night Elves is one of the most ancient race that live in Azeroth, they are Elves that have intimate connection to the natural forces, such as animistic powers, magic that related to spirits of nature and such things

"However among those Night Elves, there few that did not like the way of their culture, so they stride from their path, and they begin to worship Demonic creature, and gain tremendous power by doing that. It not without price of course, the power from Demon is never good, it is corrupt and malevolent, it taint their bodies and souls, corrupting their minds. Their appearance that look Humane began to change into monstrosity, their hands turned to claws, their bottom body become like a horse with legs turned to hooves and tail grow from their back, furry began to grow out from their bodies, and curved demonic horn sprout from their heads

"Those Night Elves that stride from their path were called Satyr. That what just summoned along with me moments ago, one of creatures that worship Demonic organization known as Burning Legion."

"Burning Legion?" Colbert rolled the words, it was certainly sounded ominous

"Yes, they are..." Saito paused in middle of speaking, lips closed and set to thin line while also scowled "It will need long time to explain things, trust me, the history of my World is quite long and while I did not mind to share it, but can we focus to important things that present? Such as school that handled? I mean, having rumor of Demon being summoned clearly won't bode well for children in here."

"You are right." Osmond eyes widen slightly in remembrance "We have important things to do, it won't be well if some students report this to the Church and make havoc. The Demon has been slain after all and their presence in here will do nothing but troubling us."

While it sound irresponsible but truthfully it not, Saito aware of that. There chance that the Church will exaggerate things and it will only make the situation more troubling, there matter of fact that the student who summon that Satyr can be accused as heretic

And judging by how the old man spoke about it, there no doubt the Church in here would be as problematic as in Azeroth... They after all one of those who hold disdain to Knight of the Ebon Blade, even if they has prove to the World that they only wish to help

'Politic... One of the reasons why I'm not staying in guild and become traveler...' Saito sighed inwardly

"For now we should focus to the student that summon... Satyr the name right?" Osmond asked and Saito nodded "Who summon it and Mr Hiraga, Mr Colbert?"

"It was Ms Vallière sir." Colbert answered

"Ahh yes, Ms Vallière." Osmond let out heavy sigh and for moment he look just like someone at his age "One of the most problematic student we have, and now this..."

"Ms Vallière already have bad reputation with her peers, this will only give her more hard time." Colbert blanched "Frankly, I won't be surprise if in next week Ms Vallière will withdraw from the academy if we did not control the students."

Bad reputation... Ah, yes, she can't cast any single spells without making explosion isn't she? So she outcasted from her peer because always fail.. Well, that certainly not good things, even Saito understand just how bad the girl position

"Yes, it was bad... And also there matter of fact she fail to summon Familiar." Osmond commented with sigh before his eyes narrowed a bit and his gaze shifted to Saito "Or was she?"

Saito eyebrow narrowed at the question "Pardon?"

"Mr Hiraga, you said that when you about deliver last strike to that creature, Ms Vallière voice that come out of sudden make you stop, correct?"

"Yes." Saito nodded "At that time, there no living in area I fought, I had kill the other Satyr and only the leader remain. So when I heard incantation, I instantly went alert, I was thought she reinforcement of the Satyr that try to cast spell and I looking for her since it would be bad if she finish her spell."

"Yes, yes, but how about that Satyr? Does it also heard Ms Vallière voice?"

"He..." Saito put thoughtfull expression as he digging his memory, trying to recall what happen moment ago in details. Even if he looking for the caster at that time but he also focused to the Satyr a bit, that's why he able to defend himself when he launch surprise attack "... No... No, he did not, if he heard that voice his attention should be split at least even if it only small." There's no way as well that Satyr aware of the spell Ms Vallière going to cast since it teleported them to different World, so no... He obviously did not heard her voice

"Then, it was clear who she attempt to summon." Osmond said simply

Understanding dawned to him in instant, Saito eyes widened and he can't help but feel his jaw slackened "You can't possibly mean..."

"That portal, is not mean for that creature, but it for you." Osmond continued "You are the one that she call, the one that choosen as her familiar."

At that Saito eyes become cold, for moment the old man can see that blue eyes flickering for moment and the undead face turn to stoic "You wish for me to become her familiar? You wish for me to be _branded_ by her like _animal_?!" He said coldly "I'm no one slave!" He hissed darkly. No more! He was slave once, and he had commit horrifying things that comparable to Hell itself! He will NOT become Slave again!

"While I did not fully support such thing Mr Hiraga but you also must aware that our hands in here tied." Osmond said calmly "The Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual is spell that can be said traditional and ancient in our culture. And you can't blame it as well since this spells usually summon animal or creature that not self-sentient, this is actually the first time that Human is summoned for a centuries."

"And I respect your culture, I did, but that's is far more than enough for me to comply to your request." Saito responded coldly

"So you doesn't care for what going to happen to Ms Vallière then? She already have hard time and now..."

"Don't try to guilt trip me, Osmond!" The Death Knight snapped, all formality now gone as anger visible in his face "It was spell your World cast originally! Mean it was you who in fault in first place! Don't try to throw it at me! This whole things can be avoided if your student not try to summon me when I FOUGHT against that creature!"

He really tempted to pull out his sword now, he really did, it seems despite his laid back behavior but this man no difference than most stuck up Archmage! Only caring for their own people! That what make Dalaran fall in first place, their ego was high that they refuse to leave or ask for help! And thanks for that, they become nothing but ruin and pile of corpses when Archimonde come

"You right, and for that I'm really sorry."

Wait what?

The sudden apologize that come out from the headmaster mouth and his face that set to sincere sadness taken the Death Knight by surprise. The undead anger expression melted to surprise for moment but before he able to respond, Osmond continue

"What we did... Is something cruel." Osmond speak "We rob you from your World, from your people, from your friends, from your family and precious people. And for that, I won't ask anymore forgiveness because we did not deserve it." He said in genuine regret, gone now the wise old man aura that he radiate, instead he truly just look like someone at his age

"Headmaster..." Colbert whispered, shocked as well at the apologetic behavior from his employer

"But what can we do? Like I said, that spell is ancient, the source of it is mystery, it is tradition that has been held for more than thousand years. For now, there nothing we can do to alter that, we only can face the backlash of it." Osmond continued "And now, one of my students, is in problem, deep problem. And I need you Mr Hiraga, I need your help to save her..."

And with that, the old man bow down his head, not low enough to touch the ground but low enough to make him look lower presence

Saito heard gasp from Colbert but he ignore it. His eyes solely focused to the old man that bowing to him, gluing to every fiber of his body

It could be a trick... An act... A fake gesture... And Saito won't be surprised if it truly did. This old man is not a mere fragile man that pass his prime, but somone that rule over academy filled with Mage. Who know just how capable he is...

"Why?" Saito asked, breaking the silent "Why you went so far for one student? There many more students in this school, I doubt you will show this level of compassion for them. So why? What make this Vallière so special?"

The Headmaster only silent at his question, his head still lowered and for moment the Death Knight thought he won't get his answer but the old man give it. His head raised again and his eyes meet him, and Saito can see sadness in there

"... Because she has enough..." Osmond spoke softly "She has enough, Mr Hiraga..." He said bitterly "Ms Vallière family... Can be called strict, very strict as matter of fact, in her eyes, she bring nothing but shame to them by her failure. And to atone that, she work hard, so hard, harder than most students or even professors in here

"She went through a year full with jeer and insult from her peers. No one there for her, they all only laugh and watching her ridiculed, no one try to come or even comforting her, she alone facing them. But she did not cry, never once she cry, instead she work harder, where her practical may fail but her theory grade is absolutely amazing, she is one of the best students that my academy have

"She work hard, many night I watch her sneak out from her dorm when the sleeping hour pass, trying to cast spell, even the result only explosion but she keep trying. Even after exhausted from her training she keep focusing to her grade, increasing it, even if her hands began to bleed when she write her homework but she did not stop, she force herself to keep working, to success.

"As Headmaster, I can't show blatant favoritism to one of students... But as _person_ , as _Human_ , as someone who have heart, I can't just keep silent and do nothing when seeing this... And I know she put much hope in this Springtime Summoning, to get a clue perhaps how she going to cast spell or at least proof that she indeed is a Mage.

"But what she got today? She summon monster, how do you think this will be responded by her peer? This is one of her last chance to prove them that she indeed belong in here... Yet... If things keep going like this, she will break, this time she won't be strong enough to hold it. This will be the last straw for her and I..."

Saito only silent as he listening the old man look older and older everytime he speak. He aware that Colbert now shed small tears from his eyes and look ashamed for some reason, but he ignore it, his eyes only focused to the headmaster that speak out what inside his heart, emotion that he bury...

And Saito also ware this man perfectly sincere... It not an act... He can see it, Saito sharp person, there reason why he already become Knight Lieutenant when he young after all. This old man perhaps is good, perhaps he only act now, there chance he actually more better player than him but...

Saito did not believe that... True maybe this man still hide something, but what he just listen... Was genuine and honest words that come out from Osmond heart

And ironically Louise indeed summon a monster, but not that one, that Satyr is strong, powerful, yes, but it still nothing compared to him. Compared to what he has done when he under reign of Lich King

...

Saito want to help him... He truly did... The reason why he become traveler and not staying in Knight of the Ebon Blades is because he want to seek redemption... Atone the horrifying sin he has commited when Arthas control him, when he slaughter children, mother and father like animal... He want to do something right for the World...

And yet... The thought becoming slave for him is something that he hated the most

He was slave once, and he has make vow that he will never allow himself to be branded like animal once again, the Lich King will be the only one that had enslave him, no other one will

But now... There little girl... One that innocent and fight to prove herself to the World... One that struggle against the World... And need for help... Less she will break and her life ruined...

...

...

...

...

"I made vow to myself, and to the World." Saito began, his voice stoic and firm "That I won't allow myself to be branded or enslaved no matter what, and I rather die than become one."

The Headmaster shoulder slumped, despite there no change in his face but one can see the light in his eyes dimmed, a sign of sadness. Colbert himself also torn, in one hand he want to plead to Saito but he remember that he also have his own sin to burden, the one that he carry and make him vow to never kill if things can be solved peacefully

"But..." Saito continued, voice still strict and firm "Before I made that vow, I already made vow that I will help someone that need, and while I won't do it to such extreme level but if I can then..." He see Osmond and Colbert eyes widened at this, and he inwardly grimaced but he keep going, putting small smile in his face "I will gladly help."

He has nothing left in his World after all... Most Death Knight also travel around the World and seek purpose of their lifes, including him. He has help many people after Lich King fall but life still not easy... And he know he deserve it after what he has done...

But perhaps... It already enough... That World clearly not deserve him, and he don't have place in there after what he done, even if he try his best to atone his sin in there... But in here, in this new World... Maybe he can find new purpose... And he will do so, even if it mean he have to bind himself to someone once more...

"Thank you Mr Hiraga..." Osmond spoke, voice filled with sincere gratitude "Thank you..."

"Don't mention it..." Saito said, despite he try to be sincere but there part of him that found himself anger at the thought being branded but... "There Compulsion Magic for those who branded by Familiar mark correct? Can you do something about it at least?"

"Yes there are." Osmond nodded grimly "There spell that able to oppose Compulsion Magic of course, but one that from Springtime Familiar Summoning is unique. Make no mistake though, we will try to look over the spell that can counter it." He reassured "Research will be held immediately by me or Professor Colbert here personally, you can accompany us if you wish to."

Saito do nothing but only putting stoic expression, his eyes meet with Osmond's and slowly he give the old man nod "I give my trust to you." He said stoically "Don't make me regret it Osmond, because if you try to take advantage of over me from that Compulsion Magic, I _will_ kill you." He declared coldly "After all, I only supposed to loyal to my _master_. So killing you won't hurt my mind."

Osmond give indecipherable look to the undead in front of him, eyes studying his posture... What he just said... For Osmond who has live quite long, he recognize what Saito just declare. It actually not a threat... But it was a promise

"You welcome to do so, Mr Hiraga." Osmond responded calmly

"Good." Saito grunted "Now then, shall we visit our patient? I have contract to make after all."

* * *

Sometime Later, Louise Room

Truthfully Louise feel tired... No screw that! She not just feel tired! She completely exhausted! It as if she just casting explosion hundred times and empty her willpower! And there immense pain too in her head! Gagh! It almost like someone just dropped two kilogram stone to her head!

Groan was the first thing that come out from her mouth as she move her body, trying to open her eyes that quite heavy for some reason

"It seems she awake..."

? Who's that? That voice clearly unfamiliar

"You right! Ms Vallière, can you hear me?"

This time it was familiar! It belong to professor Colbert!

"That Satyr seems do quite damage to her. While her physical condition not suffer too much but her Mana..."

"Mana? You mean willpower?"

"If your definition of willpower is how much magical power she have then yes. Here, have her drink this potion."

"You bring potions with you? What is this? I never seen potion like this."

"Just give it to her now Mr Colbert we can talk about it later."

"Yes Headmaster."

Louise doesn't know what actually happen, but she feel her body lifted for moment, her face specifically, then she feel something pressed to her lip. Her eyes opened slighly and through blurry vision she able to see professor Colbert who feed her the potion gently

"Drink this Ms Vallière, it will help you." He said kindly

She did, opening her mouth she chugging the liquid. It taste bitter and she hold the urge to vomit it, she is Noble after all and such act will be unfitting! Moreover, she can't just vomit to her teacher face!

And in that instant she drink the potion, she feel energy flowing back to her body. Where she exhausted and tired before, now she feel the fatigue diminished slowly, allowing her body to regain it strength!

Her blurry vision slowly become focus, and she can heard things better. The moment her sight returned to normal, the first thing she see is professor Colbert, headmaster Osmond and... Unfamiliar young man

"It work!" Colbert exclaimed with astonishment "The healer said she supposed to gain her strengt after resting for three days but... Now she look like she able to enter class tomorrow!" Granted the condition not good like normal, but she clearly look far better than before!

"I won't suggest so, her body still need rest even if her Mana replenished." Saito said calmly

"W-Wha? Headmaster? Professor Colbert?" Louise called in genuine surprise "What happen? The last thing I remember..." She stopped and her eyes widened, shock instantly set as her expression as she remember _exactly_ what just happen

She summoned... Abomination... She didn't know what she summoned... But whatever that thing is, obviously it was dark creature

Oh by Founder, what had she done?! What had she done?!

"Calm down Ms Vallière." Osmond immediately put hand on her shoulder to calm her down, obviously noticing the girl sudden panic "That thing, was not what you summon."

"W-Wha?" Louise stammered in shock and confusion

"That thing is not your familiar, it just happen to close to your familiar and it got sucked as well in process. Your familiar at that time in middle of fight against that thing and your summoning make both of them teleported."

That... That instantly brought relief to Louise heart. She know that Familiar represent the Master, if that... That dark creature were her Familiar... Then... She can't imagine how to react actually, just the thought of it make her shudder

"Your familiar slain that creature before it can harm you further. You should be thankful to him."

Louise give small and shaky smile, that was quite amazing. Even she has yet bind her familiar but he already loyal enough to protect her... Wait, he?

"My familiar is a male?" She can't help but asked

At that, Osmond smiled, and Louise instantly know that smile up to mischief, she swear she can even see twinkle in that old man eyes!

"Yes, why don't you see him by yourself?"

Following Osmond hand, Louise gaze shifted from the old man to the direction he pointing and... ...

"... Is... Is this joke?" She can't help but asked that

"I assure you Ms Vallière we are not joking." Colbert decide to taking turn since the Headmaster response going to infuriate the pink haired girl, something that they not needed now since she not in her best condition "Mr Hiraga here is your familiar. He was in middle of battle with that creature before your summoning spell open portal that accidentally swallow that creature as well."

Louise eyes glued to Saito who remain impassive, the pink haired girl now clearly make good impression of a fish judging by how her mouth that open and closed few times, along with the wide eyes

"B-B-But it can't be!" She was all but calm as she shrieked "Professor Colbert! I can't take him as my familiar!"

Colbert eyebrow quirked slightly "Why? You summon him Ms Vallière and Springtime Familiar Summoning is ritual that has been traditional, no matter what he have to be your familiar."

"B-But!" Louise making gesture to Saito with her hands, face set to small irritation "But he's human!" She declared "I-I can't take Human as familiar! I mean! It not right! He is person and-!"

She stopped when notice there small smile of approval in the professor face, one that shared with headmaster while the boy that look older one or two years from her only quirk his eyebrow

"A noble and very kind of you for considering that Ms Vallière." Colbert said kindly "However Mr Hiraga here aware of that, but he still agree to become your familiar for your sake."

"For my sake?" Louise repeated with confusion

"That creature manage to did quite havoc when he come." Saito the one that answered here "And we all agree that he, obviously dark monster, right?" He asked and got nod from the pinkette "Your professor has told me about your situation, how you got... Insulted by your peers. Now imagine if they suspect you summon Demon as familiar? What would you think will happen?"

The dreaded expression must be so obvious in her face judging by how professor Colbert and headmaster Osmond face turned to sad when look at her. That can't happen! No! No! By Founder, no! She can handle the insult and jeer for her failure, but accused as heretic and the other? No! She doesn't dare to think of such things!

"I see you aware, and that's why, I will become your familiar." Saito said in monotone "The story already spread when you unconscious by the headmaster, I'm the one you summon while that creature is actually Chimera that tainted with dark magic. I was on mission to slay it but your summoning spell not just bring me, but it as well."

Louise can't do anything but stare at him, her face ephipany of shock and disbelief. Her gaze instantly shifted to her headmaster who give nod and gentle smile

"You not need to afraid that the students will accuse you as dark magic practitioner Ms Vallière, I had ask few maids to listen to their conversation when they were working and the students apparently believe in that."

"I... I... I..." She truly don't know what to say... This... This is too much to handle! Too many things just informed to her when she just awake!

But one thing for sure...

She turned to Saito, her face that usually express pride and strong persona gone, replaced by unsure and timid emotion "T-Thank you... I... I don't know what to say.. I mean... It was you who save me right?" She asked shyly, her memory hazy, but she indeed caught sight of the monstrous creature being pulled by some armored figure "You not just save me, but now... You also did this... Why?" She asked "Why you do this?"

Saito only stare at the pinkette with stoic look. So young... And yet, the distrust that buried inside her quite much if he dare to say... It probably because she has been alone and insulted by many for long times, and no one there to help her... So she obviously confused why suddenly stranger come to help her

"Let just say your headmaster have good way with words." Saito responded, sending small look to the old man for moment "But moreover, I did this because I have my own reason. One that I will tell in future if when I can trust you." He rise his hand when the girl open her mouth "I'm agree to be your familiar, yes, but I expect you to not treat me as your animal or slave, treat me as your guardian and equal." He stated coldly "I will treat you as equal as well of course in return. Do so, and I'm sure our relationship in future will be more... Enjoyable."

Louise stare at her soon would be familiar... It not like she have problem with that. This man, is strong, he not like a mere person, it take quite strength to lift over nine foots monster only using one hand after all. Having him as familiar clearly better than Guiche mole in her opinion, she don't have any problem to treat him as companion, as long he proved to be not jerk or like Zerbst

Beside... It not like she have any choice anyway...

"Very well, I accept the term." Louise spoke softly, giving small smile to Saito who nodded "May I know your name?"

"Saito... Saito Hiraga." Saito introduced himself, he give small polite smile to the girl in return "And you?"

"Louise... Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." Louise introduced herself back

"Here your wand, Ms Vallière." Colbert handed the wand to the girl who took it with nod and begin to stand slowly

"So, how we going to do this? Signing contract, craft Rune to my body with your wand?" Saito asked

This make Louise blinked before blush adorn her face, she too caught in situation that she forgot about this!

Osmond meanwhile waggling his eyebrow, grin crossed to his face, oh yes, this will be interesting "You will find out soon enough Mr Hiraga, now Ms Vallière, if you would kindly finish the spell?"

"Y-Yes!" Louise squeaked a bit, the rise her hand that shaking above Saito who only narrowed his eyes. Giving small tap in his forehead, a burst of magic instantly appear, wind billowing in the room as the energy begin to blazing and bathing the undead with power "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar."

Pentagram pattern circle appear below Saito who remain calm, he only observe the circle for moment before his eyes resumed to Louise who-

Her soft lips pressed against his

His eyes widened in instant, for moment his mind try to comprehend what just happen before he realize that Louise actually kissing him! Now, now it not like he not appreciate it but it actually slight... Awkward

He going to give good punch to headmaster after this, just to erase that annoying grin from his face

She slowly pull back after a moment, face turned to same color like her hair and she shifted her gaze away, refusing to meet his eyes

That... Actually cute...

Before he able to say anything suddenly he feel pain on the back of his left hand. His eyes instantly glaring to it, even if it covered by his gauntlet but he can see the rune shine through it. He refuse to scream or show any sign of exhaustion other than grit his teeth, it hurt, yes. But he has feel more pain than this so he have no reason to complain

It only lasted for few seconds before the rune light died, leaving no trace it exist at all beneath the black metallic gauntlet that cover his hand

"Congratulation Ms Vallière." Osmond praised with smile

"Thank you headmaster." Louise replied, returning the smile with her own

"Mr Hiraga can I see the rune?" Colbert asked

"Later when outside." Saito answered flatly "For now, we better leave, Ms Vallière here need her rest once again."

"Of course! You right, Ms Vallière still need more rest." Colbert agreed, his student need rest, it better to do things outside

"Umm, I actually feel fine now." Louise said nervously

"You look fine, but your body has not recovered yet." Saito replied "Rest more... Mistress." He said with small pause, the word bring quite irritation to him and he found it quite struggle to not spat it "We shall talk further when you awake, I will guard you while you sleep."

"Mr Hiraga right Ms Vallière." Colbert added "You still need proper rest so you can attend class tomorrow."

Well, if he put it that way...

"Good night Ms Vallière." Osmond said softly "Rest well." He give look to Colbert who nodded and the duo begin to leave from the room

Saito give look to his... Mistress, and let out grunt "I will guard outside of your room then."

"But, aren't you need sleep?! I mean..."

"It okay, I will sleep later." Saito reassured before giving glance to pack of straw that placed in corner of the room "Though I wish to request more suitable sleeping place in future."

Louise blushed slightly at that as she caught what he look at "S-Sorry, I mean! I was thinking it will be animal so..."

"It fine, I had sleep in worse condition. If you don't want to sleep in same room with me, you can ask headmaster to give me one of the worker room, simple one with only bed is fine."

"I will ask headmaster to add extra bed in here tomorrow." Louise said "You are my familiar, so you staying with me of course. I'm not minding that much actually..." Then she give glare to him "But if you try do something pervert..."

"I won't." Saito chuckled, truthfully, his libido wasn't that much. True he can have sex, yes but due to his status as undead it feel more... Less pleasant actually.

And thanks to that, he never have chance to enjoy sex. He still virgin after all before he died... Damn you Arthas!

"Now rest Mistress, we have much to talk tomorrow after all..."

* * *

 **Andddd done! Wew, writing more than 5000 words only in one day certainly quite hard eh. But for your sake my reader, I gladly did it!**

 **Nothing much in this chapter, save for conversation between Saito and Osmond mostly, along with Louise reaction**

 **And before you all complain, yes, I did alter few things and make it more realistic. Seriously, if there one thing tht Familiar Zero lacked the most is it too much unrealistic. I mean, no mean to bad mouth talk, but Louise certainly is a bitch. Always whipping Saito and make him explode just because he got close to some girls!**

 **Osmond, that guy is good person, albeit slight perverted but he have good heart. And logically as headmaster he surely aware that Louise have problem with her spell! And since he good person I'm sure he feel conflicted that he can't do much to help Louise. He can't help her openly too much since it can be declared as favoritism, however that doesn't mean he can't play in shadow, what happen in here is example of that**

 **This also can serve as proper reason why Saito willing to be binded, he hate it with passion and rather die than being branded. But at same time, he also has make vow that he will help and atone his sin, and also try to find purpose in his life. He has nothing left in Azeroth so he decide it would be better if try to start new and bla, bla, bla. Complicated if you ask me but meh**

 **Louise, she still going to be whiny and pridefuly, yes, but she not going to be a bitch that slap anyone with riding crop. I try to make her character more realistic in here so deal with it**

 **Next chapter will be Saito conversation with Louise and other characters such as Kirche, Sisesta and the other make their appearance! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	3. Land that Called Halkeginia (II)

**Chapter 2. Land that Called Halkeginia. Part II**

* * *

Saito rubbed his chin in thoughtful manner as he inspect the objects in front of him

There's twenty bottle placed on the grass field of the academy. Each of them possess differents color from one another, few were same though but the numbers not reaching more than two. There also symbol crafted on the bottles, a runic symbol precisely, one that used to enchant some object durability. It crafted in there so if they fall the won't break and make the potions got wasted

When he transported in here, he was in middle of exterminating Satyrs that reported by local guards to make camp near them, and much to the village that near the group, they can't did anything about it. It because the village itself were small and the location of it also quite isolated, far away from the main city

It just their luck that Saito stumble upon that villages, after talking with the one in charge in there, he offer them his service by slaying those Demon worshipper. He did it for free of course, slaying Burning Legion members or worshipper is always his greatest pleasure, they can be said as one of main factors why he become Undead after all

Back to the track, he was slaying those garbage when this portal come, but that doesn't mean he not prepared if things go haywire and he forced to abandon his stuff in village. He have three small bags strapped under his armor, and those bags is special, yes, despite their small sizes but they quite... Elastic and wide, like a small pocket dimension

Technically it four since the last one is stock in case things happens and he need to place something urgent, it also stored in the third bag

Each of them can carry two kilogram weight, not much but it was useful to store potions, normal cloths, sleeping bag, and such things. He even use one of them as pocket for weapons, emergency weapon in case something happen with his sword

He have four, one filled with cloths, emergency food and bathing items and other stuff. Not like he need food actually, he can go without eating actually if he wish to, undead not need nourishment, but they still can eat, albeit the food taste is... More bland than the original, an extremely spicy food will only make him quirking his eyebrow

But tool for bathing, is needed, absolutely needed. His body is technically dead, and even with help of magic to alter their appearance, giving fake temperature, and hide his voice that cold and hollow like undead, but it can't stop his body from rotting. The only things that stop his body from completely turned like ghoul or zombie, is his Runic and Necromancy Magic, but even that still not enough, he still undead after all and it can't be denied, his body if not taken care with well will begin to rot and smell

And rotting body smell is bad. And that, certainly no good, granted even with small hygiene he won't turned to one like Ghoul or Abomination, but the smell of his body? Yeah...

But despite got troubled by such things, in combat there can't be denied that he is powerful

Death Knight like him easily can match Troll in term of strength, and if he active his Runic power, he easily can wrestle with Ogre or even Doomguard. He stronger than men, the only one who meet Death Knight in battle usually were Paladin or Orc warrior, the first capable to harm them severely with Light power while the latter with skill and their own strength

And he also have high resistance to spell that affecting mind

Other undead like Ghoul, Abomination, Necromancer or such things maybe can be affected, but one like him? One that created by Lich King directly, imbued with his unholy mighty mind control and power? No.

He know when he bind himself to Louise there will be compulsion magic going to work and try to corrupt his mind, and yet he still take it... Why? Simple, the reason why he agree to make contract with Louise quite easy. He have high resistance mune to it because he was enslaved by Lich King, his mind has experience of under control from someone will. And that someone is not random entity, but Lich King himself, one that bring down the mighty Illidan Stormrage who slay Tichondrius the brilliant strategist of Burning Legion, a Night Elf that turned to very powerful half-demon after consuming Gul'dan skull and power, one of the most powerful Warlock ever exist in Azeroth

Saito is strong, even among Death Knight he can be counted as one of the bests, however if they fight the Lich King going to beat him nonetheless, he may give his former master some challenge but that's it. He still going to lose in the end...

However for all Lich King immense and can be dubbed Godlike power, Saito aware that there must be still stronger entity above there. Leader of Burning Legion, Kil'jaeden possibly surpass the Lich King or on par with him. The Demon Lord clearly have more experience than his former master and possibly possess more knowledge, Saito has no doubt there big chance that Kil'jaeden capable to enslave him if he want to

And because of that, Saito feel okay to be binded. Whatever this Familiar ritual, it possibly can't be stronger than Lich King influence, it maybe going to affect him, yes, but he doubt he won't have free will and can't stab Louise in heart directly if that little girl try to treat him as slave

He did this to help her, and also maybe make new life in this new World. And one of the most effective way is to stay with someone who have influence and power in here, granted he can start as mercenary but there chance now, why not took it?

Mind spell that make him feel terror and fear? After what he went through what he should afraid of? He was subordinate of King of Monsters, King of Undead and some even proclaim Lich King as God of Death. He already see so many gruesome things that exist only in nightmare. And one that put him to sleep, he doesn't need it in first place, he can stay awake for a full week if he want to!

Though he also sleep sometime for the sake of his mental and mind, but his body can resist it if he want, so such spell or potion won't affect him...

While the first bag is for his daily items, the second bag used to carry potions. He doesn't need potion to heal his body actually, but potions to replenish his Mana? Yes, he certainly need it since his body need Mana to survive, as long he have Mana, he can heal with having hole in his heart...

Though he will dead if he got beheaded, that occurs even to most undead too

He also carry special potions that capable to cure many things such as poison wound and else. Those were needed after all, poison wound is dangerous because it harm his body directly, and it mean it going to leech his Mana further since it try to resist and expel it

The third bag meanwhile contain weapons. The numbers not much actually, only two swords, three knives and one rifle. The last one was of course not often used, but there times when spells incapable to hit your targets since it too far so he bring it one with him, this bag also have his unused special bag

"The potions look safe thankfully." Saito muttered as he inspect the bottle while holding it. There few of his potions that sensitives and he afraid they would become useless due to the sudden teleportation, they made from quite stuff after all, one that can influenced by magic with small effort

He not expert in making potions truthfully, he just a buyer, and while he indeed also buy book that contain intermediate knowledge to identify or made potions but he not find it to be... Interesting at all. However that doesn't mean he completely moron about it, he at least can tell were his potions still consumable or not

Satisfied with his inspection, Saito give brief nod before put the bottle down to the ground. Then he lift his gaze up, to the black sky that brightened by countless stars and pair of moon, one that red and the other blue... A very unique view actually in Saito opinion, but at same time also nice. The night sky in here clearly more clear and bright from Azeroth, obviously because the two moons that make the starts glow more bright, making the sky more beautiful and comforting

Wind gently began to blow and breeze his hair, fluttering it as he close his eyes and lower his head a bit with indecipherable expression in his face. He go out actually to check the ley lines of this school, and to his surprise, it was quite... Potent, not even close to one like Dalaran but this place worthy to be called magical if it located in Azeroth

'Their knowledge clearly not much about Rune Magic. They have strong ley lines here but they barely use it. They cast only few simple wards that connected to the one who cast it, and then use the power of the lines as reinforcement to strengthen it. Granted, it quite effective and make the protected place durable but...'

There still many things that can be used with this level of ley lines! He can list them all, few even will be useful for helping the students here in their study

Well, it not like he care much, for now he only want to see where things going. He need information about this World, and because of that as well he accepting the contract with Louise. After all, school is clearly good place for gathering knowledge right?

"Umm, excuse me."

A timid and slight meek voice called after him, breaking him from his stupor. The Death Knight shift his body a bit, making the armor he wear eliciting small noise as his face turned to one who call him

It was a young woman, appear to be around age of the students of this school. She have black hair, blue eyes, a face that Saito admit quite good looking, a neat maid's headband and an equally neat uniform. She carry tray that filled with foods while glancing at him nervously

"Yes?" He asked, still sitting in ground while staring at the maid

"Are you by any chance Sir Hiraga?" The maid asked

"That would be me, yes." Saito nodded "Is there something matter?"

"Yes, the headmaster order me to bring this food to you." She answered while lift the tray a bit, allowing Saito to see the rice, meats, soup, and drink in there

Saito blinked, he didn't ask for any foods actually

"H-He said since you have subduing that creature and save Ms Vallière." The maid continued as if knowing the man confusion

At that Saito narrowed his eyes, a slight suspicion entering his mind but he brush it off quickly. He has give Osmond his trust for now, and while he still going to keep an eye to him but it doesn't mean he have to paranoid everytime... Beside he highly doubt Osmond going to make move this soon

"D-Do you want to eat it in here or..."

It doesn't need to take genius to see that this maid slight intimidated by him and he can't blame her. Despite his helmet off, but his armor still give quite... Malevolent appearance, add the fact there few of his weapons that he check laying around him as well

Inwardly he sighing at his situation. He doesn't need food, and the taste of every foods he ate were not as... Good as they should be... He eat just out of covert actually, like now

"In here is fine." Saito grunted as he pull out his small bags and begin to gather his belonging "Place it in there..." He gestured to her

"Yes!"

Saito pick the potions before insert it gently to his bag, the bottle of the potions is more wider than the bag itself, however with one simple flick of his hand, he stretch it and put the potion bottle inside it and it went in. Lke someone that just inserting cloth to luggage, so smooth and there no trail of it exist, there no even bulge in the bag despite the potion bottle wider and bigger than it

He heard short intake of breath from the maid but he ignore her, focusing to gather his items and insert them one by one to his bags. After a moment he check to make sure none of them left, then he turned to the food in his side and...

"Why you still staying here?" He asked, noticing the maid still standing in spot where she call him moment ago

"A-Ah! I waiting for you to finish your meal sir so I can take the dish to be washed." She answered, the nervousness in her voice hided but Saito still can detect it

"There's no need for that, go back and rest. I will bring it by myself."

"I-I can't do that sir! For someone that mentioned by headmaster himself to do such thing..."

What she talking about? He only give back the plates after he done! It not like he going to wash toilet in this school

"Don't you have some jobs to do?"

"I-It already quite late so I already finish mine nd-"

"I see, then I must be cause quite problem for you, cooking foods for me and washing the dish later when you already done." Saito said with slight apologetic voice, making the maid gawk at the sudden apology "Why don't you sit then? You not need to stand if you wait for me."

"Ah... Umm..." The maid clearly don't know how to respond that. On her defense, she usually not this nervous, but when the headmaster call her to give this man food, she has ask does he Noble or not and the old man responded by saying he can use magic

Which mean he is noble...

And seeing noble act quite... Humble is... Surprising. Even if the professors and staff in here treat them with right and quite respect but never once they act so modest like this

Eventually she decide to do what he said and sit to the ground, Saito give satisfied nod at that

"May I know your name, Miss?"

"I-It Siesta! Siesta of Tarbes, sir!"

"Siesta of Tarbes?" Even if he new in here but he can tell the last one was actually name of village or place "No last name?"

Siesta appear to look quite confused at moment before answered "No, commoner usually doesn't have last name."

"I see..." Truthfully he don't know much about this World, he just got here after all. He only know the basic about it, that this World ruled by Noble, those who able use Magic while the Commoner, the one who unable to act as their employee in return the Noble will protect them or do such things

Osmond actually want to tell him further, but the old man cut himself and said that it better if he speak that topic with Ms Vallière so they can spend more time together and getting know each other better for working in future

Annoying, but quite effective actually

"S-Sir, by any chance... Are you the Knight that summoned by one of the students?" Siesta asked

"There rumor about me I take it?" Saito inquired

"Y-Yeah" Siesta answered in slighy shaky voice "Before the headmaster made his announcement, there rumor that someone summoning some kind of Demon, but it stopped by monstrous Knight that appear from the portal."

"Monstrous..." He mutter the word a bit dry "Well, I have no defense to that, my armor indeed quite menacing." He said while gesturing to his armor that still he wear "You not need to be wary of me Siesta, I'm not noble if you ask me."

"Really?" Siesta asked, sounding surprised "But you can use magic right?"

To proving that, Saito extend one hand, his armored palm opened and he call his power, flowing it to his limb, creating cold white blueish mist that swirling in his palm before taking shape of ice statue of Siesta, complete with the maid outfit while carrying tray of food, slight smile plastered in her face

He show the statue to Siesta who stare at it with wide eyes and tilt his head "Indeed I am." He said nonchalantly "But make no mistake, I'm not noble." He wave his hand and the ice turned to mist and spark that hovering in air, all while blinking beautifully like a crystal

Siesta still staring at the showering crystal of ice that slowly fall to the grass, they quite beauitful. But soon she broke from her stupor and look to Saito with curious expression "But you can use magic..."

"Let just say magic not always counted as noble." Saito said easily "My name Saito Hiraga, it pleasure to meet you Ms Siesta."

"Ah, yes, it also nice to meet you Mr Hiraga." Siesta bow slightly in respect "And please call me Siesta, called Miss is quite... Uncomfortable for me."

"If you say so, Siesta then." Saito nodded before he gestured to the food as he take serve himself drink "You can help me with this? I'm not person who eat much and this is quite... Large for my appetite."

"Umm, I-I don't think that would be good idea, the food is-"

"Nonsense, sit and eat with me here, enjoy yourself. You look just work quite hard after all, so extra meal surely will be fine." Saito pushed the plate of foods to her as well, offering it to the maid who look unsure "I will take responsible if something happen, I promise." He added

Seeing the man seems quite insisting, Siesta quitely obey. Truthfully she indeed still quite hungry, today the work was more tiring due to many students that just summon their familiars made quite... Request and order, it seems they quite eager to spending time with their familiar

She eat the food, and it taste good like she expect, she rarely able to eat such level of food directly like this, usually they mix the leftover of the students food and make them into stew or things like that. Sometime if there ingredient that left, they make the food for themselves, and while they taste good but eating the new one like this?

Well, it quite enjoyable for her... Something that obvious to Saito seeing she seems went to her own World for moment

The Death Knight allow small smile marred his face as he watching the maid eating, her stiff and tense posture also seems gone, replaced by relax one. He take the soup and begin to eating it, he not in mood for eating so Siesta can have the main course, soup and drink for him is enough, not like he can taste the food that much too anyway

"You can eat the rest, I'm fine with this." Saito commented

Siesta snapped from her own World, face adorned by pink blush as she obviously got caught "A-Ah! No! I-I mean, eating this already enough but taking everything-"

"I'm not in mood to eat actually, if you give it to me it only going to be waste, and we can't just throw away foods right? So please eat to your content." Saito cut her smoothly while eating the soup "I, myself find this soup quite good." A blatant lie, it almost like drinking water and eat plain bread, but she didn't need to know that "Give regard to the chef for me."

Siesta blinked once, twice, before she allow smile appear on her face and she give nod "I will, thank you Sir Hiraga." She said genuinely

This make Saito nodded back but still, he quite confused. He just saying thanks and it not big things so... Why she that happy?

"Ah, I'm sorry." Apparently Siesta seems caught his confusion as she began to elaborate "It just... It quite rare for someone to display such respect for us, the teachers and staff did of course, but most student is..."

Saito eyes narrowed at the maid who trailed her words. When Osmond explain the way in this World work, he already have his own suspicion about it, the system they have is... Primitive, quite primitive in his opinion. Just have Magic and can be described as Noble? That was...

"Tell me Siesta." Saito spoke with monotone "What you think a Noble is?"

The maid blinked, surprised at the question, but then nodded and answering "A Noble is someone who can use magic, the gift granted by Founder Brimir to the faithful, and given the authority to rule over those without his blessings."

"Indeed, indeed they are." Saito nodded back once again before tilt his head "But you still not answering my question, that was answer for general term in here. I'm asking of what you think about them..."

The way Siesta squirm and tilt her head down while keeping her gaze away is more than enough for him

The way Siesta answer his question before, it almost like a mantra, a doctrine that has been repeated. Even if she hide it but Saito can tell that answer is not genuine from her feeling, rather it almost like a recitation

As former Human, and one that living in castle and often act as bodyguard for aristocrat during his life before turning undead due to his prodigy reputation, he had heard how the noble in there talk, see how they behave to each other. And while Lordareon indeed peaceful place before it fall, it still doesn't change there noble that pompous and have questionable moral code

The power they have make their mind dumbed slightly in his opinion, making them thinking they are better than the peasants and farmers, unknowingly that those people actually the one that work so they can eat

If those things still can happen in peaceful place like Lordareon, such things surely WILL happen in here as well. Add the fact this World while have potential in magical energy but the system still quite primitive in his opinion.

"Few of them indeed truly noble, yes. But most of them is..." Saito paused and try to searching the right word "A bunch of people that have something rammed to their back."

Siesta face somehow morphed to one that contain parody and also horror at same time, quite funny in Saito opinion

"S-Sir Hiraga, I-I don't think saying such thing is..."

"I give respect to those who earn it Siesta." Saito said simply with grunt "For sake of politic I may going to bow my head, but it won't stop me to speak my opinion if someone ask to me directly."

Siesta stare at him with awed face for moment, then it melted slightly and turned to appraising look "You quite brave Sir Hiraga." She commented "If I may ask, how old are you Sir? You not look like older than students in here."

Saito narrowed his eyes at the question, before smirk appear in his face "Asking someone age just when talk with him less than hour? How brave of you Ms Siesta of Tarbes."

Siesta in response also allow smirk marred her face, she wrinkled her nose up a bit and give fake pompous and arrogant look "I learn that from someone obviously." She joked back

Chuckle and giggle come out from their mouth, Saito can see the maid now completely relaxed. This make him quite happy, even if he prefer to be alone but he never mind having decent conversation, it been a while since he have one after all

"But seriously, how old are you Sir Hiraga?" Siesta asked curiously

"That would be telling." Saito said mysteriously "Make a guess, you can try it once per day."

"Only one? Can't it be two or four?" Siesta give him fake pout that rather cute in Saito opinion

"Only one." Saito responded

Siesta let out small huff before adopting thoughtful expression. After a moment she make her guess "Nineteen?"

"Wrong." Saito answered "And that your chance for today, try again tomorrow."

"Not fair."

Saito only shake his head in response, smirk still plaster his face "Well, I guess I got enough." He said, gesturing to the soup bowl he eat now already empty

"Ah, I also done." Siesta plate empty as well and she give smile to Saito "Thank you Sir Hiraga, for the food. It was your but..."

"It fine, like I said, I'm not in mood for eating." Saito shrug it off nonchalantly

"If I may ask, why?" Siesta asked while tilt her head in confused manner "Do you have something in your mind?"

"... Yes." A half truth this time, he indeed have something in his mind, like how much longer the girl that ride on her dragon observing him?

He notice she come not long after Siesta deliver the food, he notice it when the wind around him shifted, it still gentle and calm but there slight strength inside it, and he also feel being watched. Called sixth sense or something like that, he sneak glance moment ago and caught sight of her

Normal men wouldn't be able to see her, but he anything but normal. His eyes sharp and the darkness never bother him, he can look perfectly good if he want to

Siesta meanwhile misinterpret his silent for something else, she put small and bitter smile, a hint of sadness enter her eyes "You mustt be think of your homeland."

"Huh?" Saito caught guard by the sudden comment about his home as he was on his own World moment ago

"Your home... The student that summon you, Ms Vallière right? She summon you and now bind you to servitude."

Ah so that's what this girl talking about

"Not really." Saito said in monotone as his eyes closed "I am traveler actually, I have no home, not anymore." Lordareon has been destroyed... And much to his horror, he also play part on it... Even if he under influence of Death Knight, but it doesn't change it was his hands that slaughter his people

"No longer have home? Why?" Siesta asked further, apparently still quite curious

"It destroyed..." Saito bluntly answered

Siesta let out horrfied gasp at that, hand went to her mouth and her eyes widened with shock over the terrible news "I-I-I'm sorry Sir Hiraga I-"

"It already happen for a years." Saito cut her, rising one hand in reassuring manner "I maybe still thought and mourn over my homeland, but I no longer binded to the past."

"B-But still-"

"It fine Siesta." This time the man spoke with firmer voice, making the maid clamp her mouth shut and tilt her head down, refusing to meet his gaze. This did nothing but annoy Saito, his hand went up and rub his temple as he let out loud sigh "Siesta, it fine, really, I'm not angry or such things, I already get over it."

"I-I know..." Siesta whispered "But it still horrible."

"Indeed it is." Horrible didn't start it, it was above that. Having the next King return and kill his own father, then turned the whole Kingdom upside down and summoning Demon Fucking Lord Archimonde... Yeah, horrible clearly not do justice to what happen for his homeland

"I'm really sorry Sir Hiraga." Siesta spoke in genuine shame "We just know each other for short time but I already prying so much."

"It fine, really, I don't mind." Saito reassured "Why don't you rest tonight? The food already done and you also have to work tomorrow right?

"If you say so then..." Siesta give relented nod as she place the dish back to the tray before begin to stand "Are you coming Sir Hiraga?"

"You go first, I still have things to do." Saito suggested

"Okay, good night Sir Hiraga." Siesta responded with kind smile "See you tomorrow and don't sleep too late."

"Sure." Saito shrug his shoulded while give nod

The maid give one last smile before she begin to walk away, leaving Saito behind in garden

After making sure Siesta gone, the Death Knight lift his head above. His gaze focused to certain direction, eyes become sharper than usual and his gentle feature moment ago replaced by pure stoic expression

He can tell the girl now look directly to his eyes even if she only like flies in his sight but he didn't care, he keep his gaze locked above and refuse to back down

It continue for moment until he saw the 'flies' finally fly away and leaving. He let out noncommittal grunt before also shift his gaze away, strapping his bags back under his armor before take his runeblade that he placed in ground and walk back to the academy dorm

He have enough for tonight, there nothing else he should do for now so it better if he have some rest, even if he doesn't need sleep or feel exhausted at all but since he now don't have anything to do... A sleep would be fine

* * *

Morning later

One of things that this World share with Azeroth, is they have same time appointment. Even with two moons, one day still counted as twenty four hours. He exactly awake at six am, there no any slow movement or stretching muscles, he simply open his eyes, without let them adjusting by the light that invade his sight

His gaze quickly narrowed to his surrounding, scanning the entire area as if he in middle of dangerous territory, and his body also tense as his hand quickly went to his sword that strapped

However, he found himself in not threatening place, instead it was sight that just familiar recently, it take one or two seconds for his brain to processing that right now he in Louise room... In his... Mistress room

He frowned, apparently thinking that little girl as his Mistress still bring quite annoyance. He held back irritated sigh that threatening to come out from his mouth and instead only shake his head, he not type of person who dwelling in such things, beside regretting now is useless since he has been branded, it better to worry about the present

'Class start at 08:00, I guess I should awaking her now, she also need breakfast after all.' He thought as he walk over to Louise bed where the girl sleeping peacefully. He stared at her for moment, removing his gauntlet and roll his glove, he place his hand to her forehead, checking the girl condition 'She getting better, it seems the Repleneshing Potion I give to her working quite well.'

A potion that restore someone health and mana at same time, he actually not brought them much since he mainly only need the latter. However he still carrying it for emergency in case he stumble upon wounded person during his travel

"Mis..." He shake his head, no, calling her Mistress won't do for now. Yesterday even he have hard time phrased it, if Louise wish to be called Mistress by him then she need to prove it first "Louise." He called, shaking the girl a bit "Wake up, are you going to enter class today or not?"

The pinkette grumbled in her bed, her body shifted to opposite direction and snuggling further to her pillow and blanket

In response, Saito shake her again

"I know you still tired and probably not recover yet, if you want I going to tell your teacher that you can't attend today."

"W-Wha?" Apparently this time it was enough to awake her as she open her eyes slowly and rose from her bed, she appear to be look dazed "Uhhh? Who are you?"

"I'm your... Familiar." He tried his best to not spit the word, he really did, and while he succeed but it still left bitter taste in his tongue

"Familiar...?" Louise mumbled in bleary manner before her pink eyes widened "Ah! You are Saito Hiraga, I remember it!" She exclaimed louder than necessary, only for wincing when feel headache strike her

"It seems despite your body has recovered quite well but the pain still there." Saito muttered, well a wound maybe healed but it pain is completely different matter "Then I suggest you rest further, don't take class today and stay in bed."

"E-Eh?! What you mean by that?!" Louise appear to be upset, however her expression melted and turn to another grimace

"That's my point." Saito said in monotone "If you force yourself now it only going to make your condition get worse, it better to rest now and heal completely later." He stated before he grip Louise shoulder with his hand that uncovered "Rest Louise, I know I said we going to talk further about our partnership but you need rest more now."

"I'm fine!" Louise said with irritated face "It just minor headache, class more important!"

"Your health more important, rest or I going to knock you out."

Louise give him look in here, one that said she obviously displeased "You are my familiar!"

"Officially, yes, but I allow you to mark me remember, now rest. Don't push yourself, remember we will have long chat later, you going to need all energy you have later."

It never easy after all to digest the information that someone from another different World just barging to your World. Even Azeroth pretty much doesn't believe Orc come from different World, only when the great Mage, Medivh proved to be traitor they believe it

"And, you also agree to treat me as equal and only treat me as servant when it related to politic and troublesome things. And this, clearly not included to the latter." He added in blank voice

Louise send glare to the Death Knight who only stare at her impassively, then rising two fingers, he touch her forehead and push her to bed easily

"Now rest, I will go ask for breakfast for you and tell your teacher."

With that, he turn away from his summoner. He just few steps away from door when he remember that he still in his armor. He about to shrug it off but then remember the students may uncomfortable with it ominous appearance

'Well... I guess I should get changed.' He briefly glanced to bathroom near him before turned to Louise "I will clean myself first then go take your food, you just go back to sleep okay?"

The pinkette throw glare at him but nodded nonetheless as she returned to her bed while muttering 'stupid familiar' or 'I'm the Master but why I the one get ordered'

Saito only shake his head, appear to be amused slightly before entering the bathroom. He glance at his reflection, one that fake and altered by magical pendant he wore under his armor

Even if he appear to look like alive, but his skin still pale, not as pale as corpse or dead body, but can be categorized pale nonetheless, like someone that need to bath in sun. Wordlessly, he begin to strip and place his armor in the ground taking clean cloth and underwear from his bag and bathing tools

It only take him fifteen minutes to clean himself. Washing his entire body and teeth, cleaning every dirt he found and make sure there no rotting smell come from his body. After that, he clad in long sleeved white clean tunic outfit that covered with brown leather vest, leather long brown pants, followed by pair of black leather boots. His magical pendant that express hexagram symbol hanging around his neck as he flicking it

Observing himself once and see that he appear to be more cleaner now, he give satisfied nod before put all his armor back to his weaponry and armory bag then go out from the room

As he close the bathroom, he see his summoner already back to sleep, even if she try to be strong at first but judging by how she snore lightly it clear she still need rest. She probably awake this noon and quite healthy after that

He strap his sword on his hip, he never leave his weapon after all, even if he only clad in ordinary outfit. He also strap his three bags to his hip before glancing at the clock and find it almost 06:30.

Without wasting anymore time, he went out from the room. He decide to go to kitchen and ask for food first since the teacher in Loise class probably still not come, class has yet to start after all

Thankfully he already know where the kitchen is, he had travel and looking around the school last night after all

* * *

As he begin to walk around the school, he notice the students that saw him give him curious look but after a moment shrugged and resume to ignore him, obviously they thought he is commoner since they don't know of him, only Louise class that has seen his face after all

And those who has seen him have to take a look at Saito face twice before they become pale. While the man now look more cleaner since he not in his armor, but the brutality and fight they had seen yesterday won't be completely forgotten from their minds

It not everyday after all you see someone lift over monstrous creature over nine foot tall and swing him around like it some kind of pillow or mace rather than flesh and living being.

It wasn't long before he arrive in kitchen, he immediately search for Siesta since having someone familiar to talk with will be helpful

He find her without much effort, he caught sight of Siesta talking to one of the maid who carrying food inside the kitchen, while she also carrying her own tray, obviously to be served for the students for their breakfast

"Siesta!" He called aloud from far while walking to her

Saito noted the place had a busy atmosphere to it as cooks and maids bustled around ladling food into dishes and laying out other food on plates. Several of them paused in their work to take a look at him when he call name one of their colleague, but quickly returned to their tasks as he passed them by.

The maid that called turned to him, and when she saw the Death Knight, she smiled "Sir Hiraga, good morning."

"Morning to you as well Siesta." He give nod of greeting and speak with polite voice "Am I disturbing you? I need to talk about something."

"If I may ask, about what Sir?" Siesta asked while blinking in curiosity

"As you know that Louise, or Ms Vallière got attacked by the chimera that caught in summoning with me, and because of that she can't attend breakfast or class, so I want to ask that her portion would be better to be delivered to her room."

"Ah I see." Siesta nodded with understanding "I will deliver Ms Vallière food later then, you can wait in there Sir Hiraga."

"I appreciate that, thank you." Saito said politely and give small bow to him "I will go to Louise class to inform the teacher about her, good luck in doing your duty."

"Your welcome Sir Hiraga." Siesta responded "And thank you as well."

Saito nodded before turned and leave, passing through few maids who stare at him but he ignore them completely, one that accidentally make eye contact with him only given nod as greeting

"Hey Siesta, who is that?" Marteau, the head chef of the academy asked

"Ah, he is Sir Hiraga, Saito Hiraga." Siesta said while placing dirty dish to their places "I meet him last night since headmaster order me to give him food."

"He the one that summoned by Ms Vallière right?" Marteau asked as he remember the headmaster announcement yesterday

"Is he Noble?" One of maid that pass through her asked

"He can use Magic." Siesta here frowned, something that shared by most staff "But he claim he not noble."

That make everyone blinked in surprise

"Is he exiled one?" Marteau asked, exiled noble while not common still exist

"Perhaps, he didn't said it." Siesta answered "But even so, he didn't look down to me and doesn't agree with how Noble usually work. He also polite and... A bit mysterious."

"Doesn't matter, you still need to be careful." One of the maid chimed in with scowl "He still can use magic, even if he exiled one he was a noble."

"Agree with her, you need to be careful Siesta." Marteau spoke solemnly "Who know what he truly are under that polite and gentle facade."

"I will do so."

While the maids and cooks of academy have their own conversation, Saito were on his way to his summoner class, he ignore everyone that keep staring at him, some even quite rude by whispering quite aloud and heard by him. It not like he not have problem with attention, being prodigy at young age and often guarding nobles, he had been quite topic when he enter Knighthood at his young age

And while right now he look calm and composed, but he actually quite loss... He know this castle, yes, he had check most part of it last night, but details like Louise class? Now that was something he didn't check

It was when he on his way he saw familiar student, one that helping Louise and carry her to infirmary, also one that spying on him last night

He waste no time to approach her, he notice there red haired girl with adult body, and she appear to be quite exotic and seductive, one can say she truly fine and well endowed beautiful woman

He had seen much better one

"Excuse me." He called as he approach both of them, his eyes locked to the smaller girl. This make them turned to him, while the brown skinned woman look surprised but the blunette remain impassive "You two from Louise class correct?"

"Yes." It was Tabitha who answer first, surprising Kirche

"Then, can you relay my message to your teacher that today Louise can't attend class? She has yet recover from yesterday."

Tabitha nodded in affirmative, prompting the undead to nod back "Thank you Miss. My name Saito Hiraga, if I may know the one who help me?"

"Tabitha." Tabitha answered in monotone

"Kirche von Zerbst." Kirche spoke with elegant and slight sultry voice, her eyes lashed a bit in suggestive manner and sly smile crossed to her face

Saito face remain stoic at the suggestive gesture from Kirche, he merely let out grunt to them and give another nod "Then, I will take my leave, good day Ms Zerbst, Ms Tabitha." With that he turn around and left, not even bother to looking back

Kirche meanwhile not even bother to hide her surprise. This is the first time someone just glance at her in less than second before and turned away as if she simple person. She already make small movement to him and yet...

"My, my, quite interesting person isn't he?" She commented with bemusement "What do you say Tabitha?" She asked her companion, she actually quite confused and surprise that she speak with the man rather than let her answer him

Tabitha face remain impassive as she stare at the undead figure that slowly gone, then she turned to Kirche "Dangerous."

Dangerous... Well... Kirche can agree with that actually... She still remember exactly what happen yesterday, when that thing come and attacking Louise. Then, the creature battled with professor Colbert and manage to knock the professor down, using some kind of crazy magic...

Chimera headmaster said it, one that failed during it creation and influenced by some kind of dark magic... That actually logical and believable story. And make no mistake Kirche indeed believe in it, however the story not end there, something must be hided further by them

No normal Chimera able to talk and cast spell after all... Granted the spell may make it gain self-conscious and allow it to talk but the magic that Chimera use yesterday...

And that man... Noble or Commoner, he not normal. It not everyday you see someone able to fling monster that stand tall over nine foot like some kind of sport. His strength is absolutely monstrous, when he smash that creature head to the wall use his knee he creating a new hole in there, a hole from one foot thick stone wall

"Don't investigate." Tabitha said, voice monotone but the look she give to her friend is more than enough "Too dangerous."

It could be one of secrets of the nation. A very well protected secret, if that true then it clearly shouldn't be investigated, whatever it is it not her business after all

"I know Tabitha." Kirche replied nonchalantly "However that doesn't mean I can't get close to him right?" She smirked in her, a glint reflected from her eyes "He look a handsome man, and the way he fought that monster yesterday..."

Despite many found him scary, Kirche actually quite fascinated by the armored man appearance. She not type that love white knight saving princess story, rather she quite fan to one that more... Scary or dark... Story that maybe related to Dark Knight or things like that

And what happen yesterday... Clearly just like one from the books she read...

Tabitha only can stare blankly at her friend... For some reason she have feeling she going to say 'I told you so' to her in future

* * *

"You recover quite fast." Saito commented, eyes gazing at her "And have quite stomach too." He added

Louise only send him glare while killing the rice and foods brutally in her mouth, does he don't have any manner?! You did not make comment to lady who eating! That was rude!

"Well, I guess you need real protein to handle your regeneration." Saito hummed while rubbing his chin "The potion may replenish your body and... Willpower but you still need real energy, one that body truly need." He said with small pause to rephrase the Mana in here. Willpower, what a strange name "Anyway, I guess since you already healthy enough we can talk further."

Hearing that Louise paused in middle of her eating, she set down her forks slowly, gulping the food before wipe her mouth using napkin that served "Okay." She said, she take deep breath, calming her mind before nodded "So, what we should talk about?" She asked "You already make the terms yesterday. Officially you are my familiar, but I will treat you like equal and normal people, I only will if it come to politic."

"Indeed." Saito nodded "While I rather treated like equal as well in official, however I don't like politic. So for that sake, I will allow my head bow for moment if there no other way." He stated "I'm quite surprise though, you accept my term pretty well."

"You are Noble." Louise replied simply "And you also human being, there's no way I will brand Human like a slave, it was barbarian and immoral." She wrinkled her nose in disgust "If you Commoner, maybe I would, but even so I will at least treat you as servant or butler."

Well... Saito certainly can respect that at least. His summoner thankfully have quite moral compassion that can be called strong. He must say this is quite surprise indeed. There big chance Louise actually going to have low opinion about Commoner and treat them as Slave, and if she did, the Death Knight won't be surprised

She had been ridiculed after all, and sometime such abuse and jeer can have effect to her brain, making her have inferiority complex which will make her wishing for dominance feeling. And even if she failure but at least she have status, she can cast Explosion at least, unlike Commoner that mostly defenseless since they never taught to defend themselves save for the one who in army or trained

However, rather than doing such thing, she stay strong. She stay firm and keep herself strong, she not allow herself to fall, to become someone who try to have revenge to one that not deserve it...

She indeed is strong...

Maybe... If she summon Commoner, she will break, or at least have part of her died since it mean that she summon someone that incapable for Magic... And since Familiar should represent their caster... It mean she summon someone that Zero... Something that enough to act as proof that she would never able to cast spell...

But she summon him... And that, actually make Saito more wary... It better if she summon Commoner in his opinion, but she summon him...

An undead... Death Knight... A monster... Something that should never belong in living World...

"Be that may, our terms maybe had done. But I need to tell you something about me at least." Saito said stoically

This make Louise narrowed her eyes, before she paled slightly and gulped "Y-You not some kind of Noble that related to Royalty to one of nations aren't you?" If that true then Founder help her, the political backlash of this certainly won't be good. Not. At. All.

"Thankfully for both of us, no." Saito informed, making the pink haired girl let out sigh of relieve "The thing you should know is. I'm not from this World."

...

There silent from Louise as she ingesting what her familiar just said. Her face that neutral moment ago broken as her jaw hanging slightly

"Huh?"

"I'm not from this World." Saito repeated, knowing just how ridiculous that idea is so he try his best to be patient "Where I come from, we only have one moon, and our World called Azeroth, not Halkeginia."

"Yeah... ... Right." Louise voice and face clearly spoke the opposite of what she just said

In response of this, Saito pull out one of his bags. Then he open the one that stuffed with his casual things such as books and cloth. He pull out one book and throw it to table "Does that language familiar to you?"

Louise narrowed her eyes to the book, before she slowly took it and open it... ... "W-What kind of language is this?!"

She can't read it. She can read the words, but she don't understand what it mean, not at all. And as Noble, she had lesson about language before coming to this school. And she is one of the best students in theory, she know the language of the four nations in Halkeginia but this?

"I can't read your book." Saito rise one book and Louise recognize it as hers "I can speak your language and understand what you say, but reading it? No." He lower the book and place it in table, on the side of his book "If you try to remember carefully, you will notice last night I have strange accent of speaking, right?"

Indeed... Even if her memory still jumbled and slight unclear, but she remember Saito accent is strange, quite strange... But now...

"Same thing occur to me. In my ears, yours and the other accent is strange however." The Death Knight rise his left hand, where the rune embedded in the back of it "After you make me your familiar, I notice that no longer you speak using strange accent to me, same thing occurs to Osmond and professor Colbert, they confirm that my accent change after I got this mark." He said, after that he paused and let it sink to his summoner mind "And, I'm sure your World doesn't have small bags that able to stretch like this and pack dozen kilogram inside it." He added while taking one of his bags and stretch it maw wide open almost like it was rubber

Louise didn't know how to respond to this whole statement and proof actually. Just the fact that his familiar claim to come from different World is mind boggling enough, how she supposed to respond to this while things?!

"Let just say I believe in you." Louise drawled, her eyes drifted between the book she got from him "Then what?"

"Nothing." Saito replied, prompting blink from his summoner "It just something that you need to know. And because I not come from here, I going to need help dealing with law and environments if something happen."

"Oh..." That was pretty much make sense. It mean that Saito pretty much someone that just stepped out from rock, he ddint know anything about their culture and all... Which mean she must educate him

"I'm agree to become your familiar. Rest assure, I will protect you from any harm, however treat me like a dog or slave and I will end you by myself." Saito said stoically "I have no intention to become Slave, this just cover, got it?"

"I understand." Louise nodded, she also have scowl in her face "I won't treat you like Slave, that pretty much forbidden in Tristain! What do you think I am?!" She demanded, appear to be offended that the Death Knight accuse her for such things

"Good then." Saito nodded in approval, appear to be uncaring at his summoner anger "Now then, since we got all that done, let talk about your problem."

"My problem?" Louise asked, feeling confused at what her familiar tried to say

"Your Magic." Saito replied, and when he said that, Louise blanched "Like I said yesterday, Osmond and Colbert has tell me about your struggle in here. And I must admit Louise, you truly are strong girl." He complimented, even giving small smile to Louise who flushed at the praise

"O-Of course! I-I mean! As a proper Noble, such thing is just normal." Louise stated in slight haughty manner "Facing hard times and keep going even when in peril, that was how good Noble should behave in first place."

Saito shake his head, for someone that ridiculed for a year, she quite talented in praising herself, perhaps she did that because try to escape from reality for moment? "And because of that, I decide to help you find solution to handle your Magic."

That make Louise attitude change, her elegant and triumph feature melted into one that express shock "W-Wha?"

"After asking Colbert, I notice that your World is more backward than mine, not different much in term of technology, but the Magic System obviously did." Saito then wrinkled his nose in disdain "I maybe not a Mage but as someone who delve to Rune Art I quite disappointed to see you all barely use the ley lines in proper manner."

"Rune? Ley lines?" Louise blinked in confusion "What you mean by that? Rune only can be used as Reinforcing, forging, marking, create barrier or sealing."

"That was what people used as basic, yes." Saito deadpanned "Rune however is quite complicated and not that simple. If you have knowledge of Rune Art properly, you clearly will know that those basics can be improved into something more." He then rise one hand, the tip of his index finger suddenly begin to glow with blue smoky mist much to Louise fascination and he began to drawing in air "This what most people do, they draw Rune and then inject their power, empowering it before casting the spell." The symbol that he drew glowing, humming with power and Louise can see there tip of power threatening to come out from it

But that power held back by it maker who dismissed it, prompting the spell got canceled "And in your perspective, this clearly not suitable for battle, I perfectly aware of that. Rune drawing must be done carefully without mistake, it make the channeling time longer and harder."

"Yes." Louise nodded in agreement, there lesson about Rune in Tristain but it not quite common since it not used much "I mean, drawing things is not easy and it also more complicated. Why you should make such complexity when you can cast spell just by single chant?"

Indeed, what Louise said is indeed true. Using Rune elemental attack like that in battle is not wise if you fight one on one, since it more complex and also taking time to cast.

"Yes, add the fact you also have to move in battle, which going to make you harder to draw the Rune." Saito agreed with his summoner "However Rune Master power is not to be used like that. Using Rune is not like casting spells, it different, casting Rune mean you control and creating."

"Control and creating?" Louise asked in confusion

"Reinforcing, Forging, Marking, Sealing, Barrier. If you see it, their basic is only one, control." Saito grunted "For Reinforcing and Forging, you control the Magic around you then use them to empower whatever you did. Sealing and Barrier, you compress the Magic and power from environment, twisting and compressing them to do your bid." He explained "Some people said, that Rune art can be said close to Creation and it can be said true. The word you carve is the heart and body, the breath you let out and the energy around you when carving them act as energy, and the words or chant you use will act as air or impulse so the Rune working."

That... That was... Huh... If he put it that way... Louise actually can see it quite complicate, more than from the books she read.

"On one hand, Rune can function like a wand as well. As a conduct that used to drawn your willpower and energy in the air." He said, his eyes then narrowed at the girl "Tell me Louise, your wand, what it made of?"

"Eh? My wand? Ummm..." Louise began to digging her memory "I don't know the details, but wands is made from wood as basic, the trees that used is usually act as the conduct. The main power is made from jewels that planted inside the wands."

Ah, the art of Jewelcraft. That actually something he learn as well since it quite close to Rune, for gem to work more effective, when they created there Rune crafted inside it to empower it usage

"And?" Saito inquired

"Well... That's it I guess..." Louise muttered while rubbhing her chin

This make Saito blinked, once, and twice "That's it?"

"Y-Yeah I think."

The look she got from her familiar somehow make her uncomfortable. It look familiar for her and it only take her few seconds to recognize it as look that usually her elder sister give to her when she hear something stupid and unbelievable

"Louise..." After a moment of silent he speak, is voice sounded unsure and also fileld with hesitation, it as if he wishing to have what he have in mind is confirmed as yes "Tell me... What the best creation of magical object in here?"

"Eh?"

"The best magical objects, swords, shields, books, rings, the best one you have. Not one that left by ancestor, but one the Mage in your era created."

"Hmmm... There shields and armors that capable to resist magic attack, but a direct hit from Triangle border to Square spell is enough to cancel it, there wand-swords that used to cast spell and melee fight as well."

"... How about sword that empower the user?"

"... Huh?"

"A sword that make the user stronger. How about weapons that every strike landed to enemy absorb their magical energy? Or how about greaves that increase your speed?"

"There such weapons?!"

Her obvious surprised response seems not what the Death Knight wish to hear as he give look that similar like his blonde haired sister. Then, he take deep breath, act that Louise recognize to calm himself, then he let it out slowly and without hesitation smacking his palm to his forehead in epic manner that make sound of 'SLAP' echoed in the room

"Of course... Backward Rune mean backward forging, for me to just realizing it now... Sir Legolas would be laughing if he see me." He grumbled in annoyance, as matter of fact he already can hear his teacher in Rune art laughing now in his ear somehow "Louise, I think I may have solution for your Magic problem."

"You do?" Louise asked, her voice weak, fragile and meek, but Saito can detect there hope in there

"Yes. It obvious to us that your magic is different from other." Saito grunted "However, no matter what, one thing is sure, if you have magic inside you, you will able to cast it." He stated "Explosion you make is proof of that, no normal person can create explosion out of nowhere right?"

"Well... That's true..."

"To cast spell, you use your willpower, then flowing it to wand and then it absorb Mana before make the spell come out, correct?"

"Yeah, that said how it work."

"However even if the Mana that absorbed is only small, but magic is fickle things, one wrong mistake and sometime the effect. Even smallest mistake in incantation can become fatal. And that's, where we going to fix your mistake."

Louise scowled in confusion and slight anger "But I already did it right! Even if it only theory but it has been proved succeed when other students cast it! I cast the incantation or put willpower just as it needed!"

"True, and the main problem of this event, is you." Saito said nonchalantly, prompting Louise to blanch "And because of that we going to fix you."

Louise make puzzled expression, not understand what her familiar try to say

"The main power source of spell is you, your energy. Whatever power you have, it different from other and that make you fail to cast the spell. So to fix that, we going to make conductor that able to transceive your power."

"... Wait, what?"

"We going to make conductor that work for you, so you able to cast spell." Saito repeated "In other word, we will make new wand for you." He then eyeing the girl up, and down

"That won't work." Louise said with bitter tone "You think I never try that theory? I had, I use every wands, so many that I lost count but in the end it still fail."

"Because the one that made it doesn't have enough knowledge." Saito replied calmly before he smirked "Make no mistake, I'm different from them."

Louise eyes widened at the implication of the Death Knight "Wait! You mean, you will be the one who..."

"The one who craft your weapon, yes, I will." Saito nodded as he slowly pull out his sword and for moment Louise held her breath as she found herself stare at it

Yesterday, she barely able to saw the sword because her vision was blur and her consciousness almost fading, she only saw the armored figure fighting against that... Thing. But now she see it more close... The sword...

 _It amazing_

Black is it main color, but it not like black that resemble darkness. No, it black that like sky when it night, even if darkness cover it but the blue color of the sky will always be there, making the color that supposed to be absolute darkness look... _Beautiful_

It over three foot long, there black chain crossed on it guard, and it pommel also possessing sharp looking spike. A runic symbols crafted on it interior edge part that possessing violet color

"This is Arondight, the weapons that I create by my own, among the Knight of the Ebon Blades, my Runeblade can be called one of the best. Albeit it third rate compared to Frostmourne." Saito explained to the pinkette with small smile of fondness as his eyes glued to his creation. Then he turned back to Louise who also staring at his sword "Bring me this wand-sword, after I analyze it, I will make one for you, one that special only for you and allow you casting magic."

Louise open her mouth, trying to say that impossible, that there no way it would be that simple. However she slowly close it, now if she think logically, that make sense. Yes, obviously something is wrong with her, and she has tried many things so she can cast spell like normal people but she fail until now

She already tried to changing wands, so many she tried it and the result is still same... She still can't cast any spells properly... But now...

"D-Do you think it will work?" She asked in slight fearful and also hopeful voice

"It will, I assure you." Saito answered straightly "I'm not expert in forging, but make no mistake, I'm good."

Louise stare at the Death Knight, her face epiphany of stoic. But soon it shatter into jovial and hopeful look "Then! Let's do it!"

"Hold your horse, Louise." Saito said calmly, though he can't help but to allow corner of his lip curled up slightly "We will create it, make no mistake but it not something that can be done in short time." He told the girl who deflated a bit hearing that "Be patient, you have endure for quite long, a few more months won't do any harm correct?"

"Y-Yeah you right I mean." Louise take deep breath, eyes scrunched to close as she calm herself, shaking her head she gazed to her familiar and the Death Knight can see there light in there "I can wait. What should we do first?"

Saito give nod of approval as he sheath back his sword "Obviously we need to buy wand-sword first for you. I maybe good forger but crafting wand and weapons is different. Buy one wand-sword for me, and I will analyze it first."

A wand that can be used as weapons as well is not rare in Azeroth, that pretty common and the idea indeed had been used. But not anymore, while staff and wands indeed still used but their function no longer as source of conductor that allow Sorcerer to cast spells, they now more like reinforcement, one that used to strengthen spells that casted

Wand-sword, if it what he thought then this one is similar like magical weapons he often see. While it indeed quite primitive but it... A thing that worthy to be studied, who know he may get one or two things that can be used

"We will go to city then tomorrow to buy one." Louise instantly answered "Is there anything else you need?"

"A place to create the weapon of course." Saito said, his eyes darted to the room "Your room in here, or one in your house particularly."

That make Louise blinked, expressing puzzled emotion "My room? Why? Can't you just forge it somwhere else? I can rent headmaster extra place if you want."

"No." Saito shake his head "It have to be in here or your house. It because-"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

A knock from the door halted Saito from talking further, the Death Knight glanced to it before shift his gaze to Louise who also have puzzled and curious face. Wordlessly, the undead walked to the door before open it and he granted by sight of maid that he has familiar with

"Siesta." Saito greeted "May I ask why you come here?"

"Sir Hiraga." Siesta greeted back politely as she bowed a bit "I come here to take Ms Vallière dish if she done."

"Ah, yes, she already done." Saito take step aside, letting the maid to see the tray of the dish that placed on side of Louise bed "You can take it."

"Thank you."

Siesta enter the room and as soon she see Louise, she bowed again, this time more lower than when she bow to Saito "Morning Ms Vallière, I hope your condition getting better now."

"Morning Maid." Louise greeted back nonchalantly, her face show neutral expression "Yes, as matter of fact, I already feel fine." She was being honest here, after eating she feel much better. The tiredness still there, but it not as much as when she woke up this morning

"I see, I'm glad to hear that." Siesta smiled kindly "Do you mind?" She asked as she gestured to the tray

"Sure."

Siesta begin to pick the dirty dish, carrying the tray and give one last bow to Louise before walk back, she pass through Saito who remain silent ever since she enter the room and also give him bow which returned by the Death Knight

"By the way Sir Hiraga, the second year students currently has no class activity, all of them canceled so the students can familiarize themselves with their familiar." Siesta informed to the Death Knight "If I may make suggestion, it would be good thing to bring Ms Vallière out, a fresh air maybe can make her feel more better."

Saito rubbed his chin at that. It actually not bad idea, taking fresh air is something that good, and this academy surrounded by forest, the air in here fresh and clean unlike in city so...

"We will consider it, thank you for your suggestion." Saito said politely

"Your welcome Sir Hiraga." Siesta smiled to him as she give one last bow to him which returned by the Death Knight before she leave

"You know her?" Louise asked

"Meet her last night when I walk around the school." Saito answered "Osmond make her send dinner to me, and since I'm not big eater, I share my portion with her and we chat a bit."

"I see..." Louise frowned a bit, for some reason she didn't like it when Saito chat with that maid... But one thing sure, it has no connection with that huge sack of rag in her chest...

Absolutely no connection

"So what you think? Want to go outside and take fresh air?" Saito asked

Louise put thoughtful face for moment before answering "Well, that sounds good. And I also quite broed in here."

"Then it decided." Saito nodded "We will go out and talk in garden further about this."

"Yeah." Louise hopped down from her bed, her eyes locked to the bathroom for moment before shifting to Saito "You going out like that?"

"Of course, I'm not in enemy territory, why should I don my armor?" Saito asked with quirking eyebrow before he smirk a bit "Why? You want me to wear it to appear... Intimidating to your peers?" He chuckled at Louise who flushed when he hit the mark "I like your style, giving rare first impression, however right now I'm not in mood to use my armor, next time maybe."

"Fine." Louise pouted a bit before she enter the bathroom... Only for her head popped back after a few seconds "If you dare to peek, I swear Noble, strong or not, I going to explode you!" She threatened with deep glare

"Rest assure, I won't." Saito said with monotone. He admit Louise indeed can be categorized as cute girl, but he have seen better in Azeroth

His tone and voice appear to make the Zero think nothing of him but annoyance as her glare deepened. Then with 'humph' she slam down the door

Saito only can shake his head in bemusement. It seems things will be quite... Interesting from now on

* * *

 **First, I want to say sorry. Originally this chapter supposed to come out three days just after it last update. However due to few circumstance it got delayed, let just say the doctor I work with is quite an... Ass. Yes, I finally finish my study and now become assistant for doctor! Hooray for that! Unfortunately, I didn't get the cute and angelic doctor I wish, instead I got the grumpy one. Damn! Way to destroy my imagination!**

 **E-Ehem! Anyway, where were we... Ah yes, about this chapter. Well, as you can see in here Saito did not come unprepared, he always bring his stuff with him or his Inventory precisely.**

 **About Saito magic, before any of you complain, he can use Unholy Magic. However he not going to use them often, that kind of magic practically frowned in everywhere after all and he not stupid enough that he going to raise corpse from dead just for show**

 **Saito 'immortality', yes, he is undead so even fatal blow to his heart won't kill him but it will render his movement and weakening his body. It was obvious that they no longer life, and the only things that make them keep going is Necromancy and the remnant of Lich King power inside him. And to keep those power, he need magic, need energy. And he absorb them from the air and surrounding using Rune Magic, to keep him alive...**

 **I don't know if that theory is true or not, but since it more plausible and simple, I going to stick to that theory, so in sense his existance similar like Servant in Fate but he can survive fatal injury and keep living as long he feeding to Mana in the World. Of course he can be killed if he got beheaded**

 **Make no mistake, Saito is undoubtedly strong. However his enemies in future also going to be stronger, you will see what I mean later**

 **And yes! Arondight! That was Saito runic blade, fu, fu, fu, I think that sword is cool and fitting for Death Knight who once was noble knight, wouldn't you all agree?**

 **Another topic, it about Familiar Zeroverse Magic System. Make no mistake they are powerful, rivaling or surpassing one from Warcraft since it practically still ancient. Karin the Heavy Wind herself can summon barrage of tornado and still keep going! Jean Colbert capable to summon flame that strong enough to stand against breath of Frost Wyvrm and triumph over it perhaps! The magic in there is powerful, but at same time it also ancient. Know what I mean? Ancient = Old = Backward. They have power, but they don't know how to use it properly.**

 **I always read where people begin to teach Louise how to cast her spell. But I have question crossed in my mind, why no one make staff or conductor that able to make her power work like normal mage? Thankfully for Louise, Saito here is proved to be decent in forging! Hooray for that! XD**

 **As for Louise, she might be little OOC. But what you must know is, Saito here unlike the original one. This one is strong, firm and also have Magic. Louise aware that Saito stronger than her, and she clearly not stupid to antagonize someone like him. Beside, Saito until now did nothing but helping her so, yeah, she a bit mellow and gentle than her Canon-self**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be more conversation between Louise and Saito, and small confrontation as well! Stay tune to find out further! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	4. Land that Called Halkeginia (III)

**Chapter 3. Land that Called Halkeginia (III)**

* * *

Like Azeroth, Halkeginia also have their continents split into four parts. But unlike Azeroth, those continents is not separated but rather joining into one land, a land that called Halkeginia. And thus from that land, the nations born

The first is Germania, the largest kingdom on this land and one that dubbed to be the strongest in term of military. The second is Gallia, the one that have the biggest population on this World. The third is Romalia, the Holy Kingdom, a kingdom that can be considered as core of the religion of this World. The fourth is Albion, an impressive kingdom that resemble Dalaran since they apparently floating in air, he looking forward to visit this place. And the last is the place where he currently now, Tristain, the Kingdom that have the strategist location, why strategist? To put it simply the land in Tristain is the most fertile one, it could be said despite their military strength is not powerful like other but in term of survivality, Tristain obviously will be the winner

If there still someone not understand, Tristain is kingdom that have very good business place... It can be said as one of Halkeginia biggest farm/mine

And also like in Azeroth, Human is not the only intelligence beings that live in this World... But unlike Azeroth, they openly oppose each other and won't hesitate to kill you on sight. There no such things as politic protection for you

Much to his dismay, the first one he learn is about fellow Undead, Vampire. Just remember those kind of creature make him wrinkled his nose in disdain, he had stumble upon few of them in past and they are not pleasant company. They only minority though in undead race

However after lern more about Vampire in this World, he found them different than one in Azeroth. Vampire in here have weakness to Sunlight, they will burned instantly if they got bathed by the sunlight. They also resembling Human in all but eyes or fangs, and even so they can disguise themselves pretty well and not even Mage able to cast spell that detect them. They feed on blood, drinking the liquid from mortal as their food source and after that the one that bitten could be turning to puppet to do what the vampire wish

This make Saito frowned darkly, it was slavery and one that similar like how Lich King create his Knight of Ebon Blades. Just hearing it and seeing the similarity is more than enough for Saito to kill them instantly when he meet one

And they also use Primal Magic...

The Death Knight eyebrow quirked slightly at the latter. Primal Magic, Magic that possessed by firstborn creature such as Elves or Vampire in here. A Magic that allow the user to have power over nature and elementals by making pact with the spirits that related to their type of magic.

... For some reason the Death Knight sure there more than that explanation, this World just doesn't know it. There no way a Spirit would give their blessing to undead easily, different World or not, undead is creature that doesn't have place anymore in the World. They are rejected beings, and only few will accept them but even that were not without payment

Such as curse being undead. They maybe fierce warrior, frightening killer, and even can be called immortal soldier... But that's it... The moment they become undead, they turned to weapon, they turned to walking swords. They all loss their connection to the World, be it in past, present or the future. Because they are being that not supposed to walk in living World anymore, and thus they doesn't have place in it anymore

'Well... Unless the spirit that make contact with the undead is not benevolent one in first place...' Saito thought darkly

And what make that Magic scared is it can be chanted freely, for example a wind spell could be casted as long there fresh air, and when they summoned, the location and the targets is all decided by the caster. For all the caster want, he can cast hurricane out of nowhere from the target back suddenly even if the sky is clear... That certainly not good things to face, enemy that capable controlling such level of sorcery... Even the Death Knight sure he will face quite hard time against someone at that caliber...

Thankfully, the Vampire can't do such level magic. Make no mistake, they can use Primal Magic, but not at advanced level, Saito assume that being undead probably caused this. However the big problem of this World is not the undead, but one that lurking in forest and have third of this World as their territory

Elves...

They are the one that the most feared in this World due to their power over Primal Magic. A creature that capable to create gigantic wave of water from the sea is clearly not someone you wish to mess with. And it was make sense to Saito that their Primal Magic undoubtedly powerful since Elves is known to using nature for their aid, even Blood Elves from Azeroth who obsessed with magic also still use forest and everything around as their fortress

'... According to Lady Tyrande, the Night Elves used to specialize in magic and they so powerful in that art. They able to push Burning Legion with Archimonde and Kil'jaeden and beat them with that power... If the one in here is like that then... They truly force to be reckoned with.' The Death Knight thought grimly as he recall the tale he heard from his acquaintance Night Elf

The fact they hate Human is quite problem. However despite their aggresivity toward each other but the Human and the Elves never try to create war openly. Perhaps it because Human afraid to the creature of the forest while the other fear their place will be ruined due to their war

... He feel he forgetting something though... There something that his... Acquaintance -Night Elves doesn't like undead, more than Human hate them so he won't call her friend- told him more about their race history but he can't remember it

Well, it doesn't matter now though. It not like he going to face Elves soon and he no longer in Azeroth to face one, especially since Night Elves already stop delved in that magic

Then, there Orc. Unlike Orc from Azerothn this one can be categorized as animal rather than sentient being. Judging from what he heard from Louise, Orc more like pack of wolves that gather and hunt together. And they ate everything, vegetables, fruits, meats... Everything... Especially Human, they love to eat Humans, baby is their favorites

Saito don't know how to respond when hearing that. True he did harbor ill feeling to the Horde when they invade Azeroth, who wouldn't, they just come to his World and start wreaking havoc. They capture children, woman and men, sarifice them using Fel Magic to open the gate and summon more of their armies... Even if he did not born in that era but as Knight that used to protect his kingdom, Saito clearly despise Orc

But after he become Death Knight, and start to slaughter his own people and turn them to montrosity like himself... He can't find himself to hate Orc... Not after what he did when he under Lich King control... Add the fact they indeed help in killing Archimonde and push back Burning Legion, well, let just say at least he can tolerate their presence

So he don't know how to respond when hear the Orc in here is some kind of primitive creature that act like animal. On one hand he can see just how fitting it is, but on one hand... Well it doesn't matter now, like he thought moment ago, he no longer in Azeroth so... It fine in his opinion

The next one, is person that dubbed as Father of Magic, the one that bless Magic to the Human in here, the one that can be said as one of Deity figure, much like how Night Elves praise Cenarius who was Demigod or Tyrande Whisperwind who is champion of their Goddess, Elune. Brimir the Void Wizard

Saito must admit, when he found out that this World describe Void Magic as Holy and Legendary it truly bring shock. Void Magic or things that related to Void is considered as dark after all in Azeroth. No, not just dark, but it like the Lich King itself in term of rank commander in Scourge. Its entity that oppose the Light, a direct opposite force, a dark and vampiric force that seeks nothing but devour all energy and to twist creation into feeding upon itself

And they consider such thing as Holy Magic? Even beginner in Sorcery Art can tell that there something wrong with such power! Just by near it, Mages already can sense the negativity of it!

'Different World Saito. Different Magic System.' He thought with headache. He refrain himself from making any comment when it related to Brimir or about Void Magic because he certainly still surprised and he don't want to said anything offensive about this World religion, at least not yet. And he hope he never will make offensive comment as well

Currently the Death Knight and his summoner sitting on the garden of the school, where students mostly spend their times. Since there no class for second years students, they all also in garden, scattered and seen spending time with their familiar, many gather in group and boasting each their own summoned creature

Louise and Saito meanwhile become the core of attention. The moment they were seen and taking place to sit, most students instanly stare to them. They whispering, murmuring and gossiping about them but the duo ignoring them, albeit Louise look quite awkward for moment. Fortunately for them, no one until now come and ask them directly

"Then what about the Magic system in here?" Saito asked "How you rank Mage power in here?"

"Well, we give our rank from dot, line, triangle, and square." Louise answered "Dot Mage, mean it can use only one element. Ability to have two makes one a Line Mage. Being able to use three will be called Triangle Mage."

"I see... So if, let say a person capable to use ice magic, then it safe to assume that person is Line Mage?"

"You can say so, but it depend on the power of the magic the mage cast. For example, there ice spell that focused to freezing opponent, or one that used to give cutting strikes. The former would be categorized as water-wind spell, which mean the main element of the Mage will be water, while the latter wind-water spell, a wind Mage

"There also Line Mage that actually have control one element, but it mastery surpass the dot mage. Summoning small tornado for example can be categorized as Triangle Spell, a spell that based on wind-wind-wind element."

Saito rubbed his chin in thoughtful manner. It quite complicated in his opinion but in the end, to recognize spell it all depend on the result of their spell. At least he get the summary, if only he can read books of this World, he can study more rather than depend on someone like this

"Is there something else you want to ask?" Louise asked

"Well... I guess that cover the basic for now." Saito grunted, at least he know how this World work and it current situation and position "How about traditional event and law?"

"Hmmm... For traditional event you can say the Springtime Familiar, a ritual that I used to summon you is categorized as traditional. There Day of Void as well where everyone take break from job and held show publically, usually it held on capital that watched directly by the Queen. The event that show though change on every year, depend on the people of country opinion.

"Tristain Academy that dubbed as one of the best academy among the four nation usually also held special event with it students as the one who play for the show, last year we got sport tournament, this year though still unknown. It will be announced in next day since Day of Void is next week."

A special day... Hmm, this actually can be used to gather more information about this World. If he take look further to their traditional event, it will give some info that he needed since traditional is representing the true native and culture of the land

"Spending time with your guardian, Vallière?"

A familiar sultry and silky voice make Louise tensed while Saito remain nonchalant. Both of them turned to the source of the voice and see familiar red haired woman standing not far from them. While Louise instantly glare to her, Saito meanwhile looking to the creature that crouching in ground at the brown skinned woman

A lizard... With size around two or three foots, with it tip of tail blazing with flame. It face though, make Saito remember frog, does this creature related to Murlock or such things? Unlikely giving this is different World so... A fire lizard then?

"Zerbst..." Louise speak with disdain, albeit not much and controlled "What do you want?"

The creature seem notice his gaze and glaring back at him. It then make expression that can be dubbed as disdain, it nose wrinkled and it bare it fangs to him slightly.

Saito doesn't surprise at the sudden threatening gesture from the lizard. While true animal doesn't have self-conscious much like Human, but they still part of nature, to the World. One that more smarter or at least have strategic mind, sharp instinct, or can be dubbed as magical won't like undead. It because undead is anomaly, something that don't belong in the World, and as part of nature, those animal clearly won't like or trust undead with easy

Even if he now hide using powerful artifact, but it can't hide his nature completely. This lizard obviously magical and it can sense that Saito is dangerous or something that unknown to it, which mean it consider him as threat, more than anyone in here

Meanwhile Kirche and Louise oblivious to what happen between their familiar. The former brush her hair elegantly, small and sly smirk crossed to her face "Nothing, I just come here to see how Mr Hiraga doing."

The mention of his name snap the Death Knight from his focus to the salamander as he turned to Kirche, face remain impassive as he quirk his eyebrow "And what possibly you want to talk about with me, Ms Zerbst?" He asked plainly

Kirche hand lowered, making small gesture as her limb trail over her body "You can call me just by my name Mr Hiraga, in response how I call you by only your name as well?"

"Zerbst! Stop seducing my familiar!" Louise snapped, appear to be irritated at Kirche movement as she know what the woman attempt to do

"Seducing?" Kirche asked in innocent voice "What are you saying Vallière? I didn't do such thing." She denied while placing one hand to her hip and the other above her chest

"Zerbst!" Louise growled with anger obvious in her voice

"Relax Louise." Saito said in placating manner, he quite surprise that she become this aggresive. Perhaps this woman is one of people that ridicule her the most? Doesn't matter though, for now it better to play safe "Ms Zerbst seems just want to talk with me and it impolite if I did not respond it." He turned to the red haired woman "What do you wish to speak of, Ms Zerbst?"

"What a polite gentleman." Kirche stated in approval manner "But really, Mr Hiraga, you can call me just by my first name, no need to use formality with me."

"I'm afraid that is something I can't do, I mean you no offense Ms Zerbst, but calling you by using your first name would be gesturing that I trust you, and we barely know each other." Saito rejected nonchalantly

"I see... What a shame..." Kirche let out disappointing sigh, then she give him look, a look that so obvious what it mean in Saito eyes "Well, then may I call you by your first name? Or can I call you Darling?"

Saito can hear the 'crack' that come from his summoner gritted teeth, he will have to check her teeth after this but now "If you wish, just call me by my first name. The latter would make people have wrong assumption about us." He find this girl attempt to seduce him very humorous, really. He is undead, while he indeed can have sex but most his libido already gone, heck! A woman can walk naked in front of him and he will simply quirk his eyebrow!

Add the fact this girl doesn't know about that... Imagining her face when she found out what he is and realize what she tried to did to thing like him... It make Saito harder to maintain his collected and calm composure

"Really? I did not think such thing." Kirche oblivious to what in Saito mind continue to speak "Shame, I mean, I clearly did not mind to be with you." As if emphasizing her point, she take one bold step forward, closing herself to him and place her hand to his chest much to Louise further annoyance "How about it Saito? Will you allow me to become yours and you become mine?"

The answer she get actually something she did not expect at all. Rather than blushing or stammering, the man smiled, it not warm or gentle smile, but it smile that expressed when see something funny, something humorous. Then he let out chuckle, hand rised and his index and middle fingers pressed to her forehead, slowly pushing her away

"Let cut the pleasantries Ms Zerbst." He said in amused voice "I don't know what your relationship with my Summoner, but it obvious not good one. And while I applaud your attempt to seduce me, but you still have many things to learn." He stated nonchalantly as he now already push the woman away "You beautiful, but you not the only one out there tried to." There many Succubus and other female Demons that more attractive, more charming, but none of them manage to make his eyes glued to them "Now if there nothing else you wish to talk, I ask politely you to leave, I and Louise in middle of conversation and let just say your presence interrupt us."

He won't admit it aloud that he take satisfaction from the gaping girl in front of him, nor he would allow smirk or smile appear in his face. No, such things is not befitting, and it clearly also more pleasant to hide his reaction until she leave

He aware though, his summoner eyes gleaming with stars and barely holding her laugh that muffling through her hand

Then the woman in front of him take step back, a feral smirk crossed to her face as she place her hand to hip "Interesting... Very interesting Saito. So that's how you wish to play, very well, I will abide to your rule." She tossed her hair aside, her body spun, slowly and in seductive manner as her skirt fluttering for moment and she look to him over her shoulder "I will make you mine Saito."

Then without any further words, she begin to walk away, swaying her hip in compromosing manner, followed by her familiar that give him one last look before also leaving

When the red haired woman form can't be seen anymore, snort come out from Louise mouth

"That woman, trying to pull tough and strong face. Heh, I can tell she irritated and embarrassed." She snickered, amusement clear in her voice

To be young and know fun of rivalry... How he miss it. He shake his head "Well, at least you laugh, you never did it ever since yesterday."

That make the pinkette stopped, her face flushed just like her hair and she glare at him "S-Shut up!" She ordered, then she clear her throat "A-Anyway! Good job pissing Zerbst like that, I approve of your act." She speak in fake respectful voice, an attempt to joke that caught by Saito

"Why, thank you Mistress." He replied in fake sarcasm "I will make sure to appease you again in future."

Louise not even hold back her giggle, she give her familiar small smile, she truly need that, after what she went through yesterday... "I suggest you be careful though Saito, Zerbst is stubborn."

Saito notice the disdain voice of her about Zerbst asked "What your relationship with her? Is she one of those who ridicule you?"

"Yes." Louise said with annoyance "However it not that simple, let just say Zerbst and Vallière family have long history. That cheap woman family always try to stole what ours have!"

Ah, family grudge. Then it clearly more deeper than he thought "I see, well in that case, now she's gone. Why don't we continue where we left and-"

"Excuse me, Sir Hiraga, Ms Vallière?"

Another familiar voice interrupt them, they turned and see this time it was Siesta who did. Louise the one who respond first "Yes, what is it Maid?"

"I being told by headmaster that he wish to see Sir Hiraga." Siesta inform them "Something about your talk with him in first day."

This make Louise shoot curious glance to Saito who narrowed his eyes "I see..." The Death Knight responded, he turn to Louise "I will leave for moment then, we will continue this later."

Louise scowled hearing that, she want to demand what they talking about, but remembering her promise with Saito about treating him as equal and Human, she relented. She give slow nod to her familiar who nodded back

"Lead the way Siesta." Saito said to the maid who nodded

The pinkette watch they leave with silent, after making sure they out from hearing distance, she allow herself to sigh. Great, left behind and alone again... She won't admit it aloud, but she actually getting sick and tired for being alone in this school, the times where other spend to chats and playing, she use it to study and find more about her mistake

So when Saito come, and chatting like this with her, she found his presence actually very enjoyable. He not looking down on him, nor he try to pity her situation or try to talk about it. He not focused to her past but rather to the present and future that will come

And she enjoy it... A lot... Even if they only together for less than 24 hours, but somehow Louise find his presence not all that bad

"My, look what we have here."

She looked up to see a group of students standing in front of her, one female and two male, she instantly recognize them as senior students, one that... Give her problem in past and making fun of her.

"What's wrong Zero? Abandoned by your Knight?" One of male students jeered

"Edwin. Jenny. John." Louise spat the names with disdain

"Careful with how your talk, Zero." Jenny, the sole female student commented with sneer "A failure like you shouldn't talk to proper Noble like that."

"As far I know, I'm also Noble." Louise rebuked "As matter of fact, the three of you obviously the one that act improper as Noble."

Jenny eyes narrowed dangerously, she shoot glare to Louise who now stand and glare back at her "You try to act tough now? What this? Growing backbone just because you summon familiar?"

"I bet her familiar is fake." John snorted "She probably summoning that heretic creature like other speak, the headmaster just take pity of her and decide to announce such things. That guy probably only Commoner that she pay for act."

It Louise eyes that narrowed in dangerous manner this time "Watch your speak John, my familiar can beat you with one hand tied on his back. You not there to see when he slay that corrupted chimera, so you better not spout lies." She confident with Saito power, even if she barely conscious, but she know he is powerful, his level is Triangle Mage at least

"It seems Zero have forget her place." Edwin stated as he stand tall, towering over Louise and sneered at her "Heh, I bet you actually begging to headmaster for this, and you even spread your legs for that commoner."

Louise face become red, not from embarrassment but out of anger. Her grip on her wand become more tight, she about to unleash spell, any spell, since she know it will explode and blast them away, consenquence be damned!

However before she able to, she feel her wand yanked away from her, she turned and see John now hold her wand and smirked at her maliciously "What you going to do Zero? Casting spell? You can't do anything! Even if you have this!"

"Give it back!" Louise demanded as she try to take her wand, only for John to move it away out from her reach. And when she pass him, his hand went and sneak to her bottom, making the pinkette gasped "You!"

"What?" John challenged "It not like you have many anyway." He said with cruel laugh

His laugh soon turned to yelp when something hit middle of his forehead, making him stumble and fall. His friends who saw this turned and about to yell, only for meet same fates as they also got hit in their forehead

"I just went not about a minute, and pack of hyena already bare their fangs to my summoner."

Louise let out small gasp when hear familiar voice, she turned and see the one she summon, Saito approach them. His face calm and stony as usual, but one can tell there distaste in his eyes

"Saito!" Louise feel hope swelled in her chest, feeling of safety surge out and she can't hold the relieved smile that crossed to her face

The Death Knight arrive on her side in less than few seconds, one hand in pocket as he take step forward and stand in front of her in protective manner. His saphire ice blue eyes seems glowing for moment as he look down to the trio that clutch their forehead

"Don't be like a child, get up, that was nothing."

While Jenny and Edwin standing up and have bruise mark over their forehead, John was different. There blood come out from it, rolling and flowing to his nose, the senior student froze as he stare at the red liquid that adorn his hand then, his face confront to rage

"How dare you!" He roared, his hand immediately went to his wand "You commoner! You dare to make me bleed?! I will-!"

 **Mind Freeze**

Pain. Pain of coldness suddenly spread to his brain. The student let out howl of pure pain as he clutch his head, wand dropped, knee slid down to the ground. It was so hurt, so cold. It as if very cold ice block suddenly shoved to his brain!

""John!"" Edwin and Jenny shouted in worry at their friend who suddenly screamed. They both instantly draw wands, incantation come out from their lips and spells surge to alive. One was blazing hot flame, long, slender, like a whip. The other is come in shape of arc, fast, and near invisible. Fire and wind spell, launched at same time to Saito who only few foots away from them with Louise behind him

 **Anti-Magic Shell**

It meet with force that can't be seen by naked eye. It did not make any clash, impact or such thing, rather when it make contact with the invisible force, it absorbed, swallowed, eaten. It as if there invisible door opened and the spell enter it then said the door closed, leaving no trace of the spells ever exist

Gone now the saphire blue eyes, replaced by pair of glowing orbs that let out blue cold misty aura. The Death Knight stare at the students that shocked and flabbergasted at what just happen before he rise one hand

 **Strangulate**

Edwin soon clutch his throat as he feel something choking him, his grip on his wand loosened, allowing the wooden weapon fall to the ground. He tried to speak, but nothing come out from his mouth, as matter of fact, he feel the oxygen from his body start to lessened due to can't breath

The last student, Jenny, froze when see Saito gaze fell upon her. Her wand dropped as well, and she fell to her butt, eyes wide and filled with fear as she gazing to the Death Knight that look down upon her

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Tears merge out from her eyes as she gazed at the undead. They said eyes is the window of soul... People can see what kind of person when their eyes meet each other. Jenny though, beg to differ... For she see nothing but her death in that pair of eerie glowing orbs

"Let this be lesson for you three. If you try to do such things to my summoner in future, I will do worse than this." Saito spoke coldy, eyes glowing and humming with power. Then the glow gone, dissipated and turn to blue mist that gone in air, and the males students found whatever make them suffer gone as they gasped for air desperately, one to relieve the pain in his head and the other for getting air back to his body "Now scram, little worms."

There no need any further words, the trio immediately run. Wobbling and tripping in their steps, but never once they stop or try to looking back as they keep running, intent to get away as far as possible from Saito

The Death Knight aware that there many students whispering to them, those bullies not even try to be subtle in their act after all. Which only make him angrey seeing no one try to stand against them when they saw his summoner being ridiculed like this

He keep his face impassive though, at least there few who truly Noble. He turned back to Louise who stare at him with wide eyes "Are you okay, Louise?" He asked

"Ah! I... I..." Louise seems in her own World for moment, her mind still try to comprehend what exactly happen. Seeing this the Death Knight give smal flick to her forehead, eliciting yelp from her "Ouch! What are you doing?!"

"Saving you from Mind Freeze?" He offeres sarcasitcally, unknowingly making pun

This make Louise glared at him, however the expression only for moment before it melted to mixture of relief and confusion "H-How you here?! I-I mean, shouldn't you in headmaster office?!"

"Well, I did. However, when I'm on my way, your friends over here come and notify me." Saito answered, making gesture to Louise side

Friends? That make Louise confused, she doesn't have any friends in here. She turned to the direction that Saito gestured and instantly yelped

"Tabitha!" Louise squeaked, surprise at the girl who suddenly appear and stand on her side "Since when you here?!"

The bluenette only give her the same stony expression she always wear

"It not just her you know?"

Familiar voice make Louise turned, and her face instantly soured when see who the second one "Zerbst!" She don't know either she must feel grateful or ashamed that her enemy helping her like this

"My, my, what with that tone, Vallière?" Kirche asked in silky voice "I just helping you know? Not need to be that hostile."

Louise in response merely frowned, clearly doesn't like her presence "Why you helping me?"

"Don't make assumption I'm helping you, Vallière." Kirche swiftly answer "I did not help you because good of heart, I did because you are Vallière. Your family is my family rival, it would be bad if someone ridiculing our rival easily, making us look improper."

'Liar...' Saito and Tabitha thought simultenaously without aware of each other mind. Tabitha can tell because she rather close with Kirche, add the fact she, herself also hide many things from people, so she can tell the bust brown skinned woman hiding something. Same thing occur to Saito, Kirche maybe good in hiding thing, but for someone experienced as him, he can tell it easily

Still, it make the Death Knight relieved that at least there someone looking for her. Now he know why the bullies in here never try to do something drastic, even if Osmond himself protect her but it won't be enough since there possibly hundreds students in this place. He can't possibly keeping eye to all of them, and dangerous things can happen when the headmaster not see her

However it seems there protector from shadow that prevent those things happen in here. Their act so subtle and they blend with those bullies, but this far they manage to protect Louise from more dangerous harm

'Or... They keep an eye to Louise for something else.' He thought in wary. His summoner is unique person, her magic is something that different, so it just logical if family that has hate each other for a years keeping eye to something abnormal in their rival.

Whatever it is, he will keep an eye to them. It not like he paranoid or such things, but the situation is too much for coincidence. Whatever Kirche hiding, there potential it could be dangerous for Louise

"Anyway, can I leave you three now?" He asked, cutting the argument between Louise and Kirche "I had told Siesta to relay to Headmaster that I will be late since Ms Tabitha here call me, so..." He trailed and give look to the bluenette "You have my gratitude Ms Tabitha for doing this."

The girl give nothing but nod, her face blank like always

"How about me, Saito?" Kirche chimed in

"My gratitude to you as well Ms Zerbst." Saito replied, voice calm and collected like always "Now, if you excuse me, I will leave, the headmaster has waiting for me." He said as he turned away, he not want to deal with Kirche any longer for now and he also in hurry. He not immediately leave though, not before give one look to Louise. The Death Knight nodded a bit as sign of permission before leaving

Louuise meanwhile can only stare at his familiar that slowly out from his sight. Small pink hue adorn her face, that, that was kind of cool. She must admit, Saito way to dealing with bully and other is... Wait!

'I forget to ask what the hell he just did to them!'

* * *

"Good day Sir Hiraga." Osmond greeted to the Death Knight that just enter his office "Come in and sit down." The old man gestured to seat in front of him

The undead take one look to the headmaster, then to Colbert who smiled politely while standing at the old man side. He give grunt and nod to them before take the seat

"Good day to you as well, headmaster, professor Colbert." He greeted back

"So how you find the academy this far?" Osmond asked "I'm aware that you looking around this place last night, and I curious about outsider opinion."

"Well... I admit the academy indeed impressive. The hall, dining room, class and the garden, while all of them scream nobility but the way they expressed were not extravagant." Saito said what he thinking "It quite interesting design in my opinion."

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear that." Osmond smiled kindly "Even if this is place for Noble, but this place is not for vacation or tourist. The purpose of this place is for study, this is academy after all, so we not need to add extravagant things that only function as decoration in here."

"I'm agree with that part, in my place the academy actually not like this." Saito informed, he try to recall how Dalaran used to be "It was more like researching place than academy though."

"Really?" Osmond show genuine interest, why not? This is chance to learn more about magic, one that from different World "So you learn in there, sir Hiraga?"

"Unfortunately no, I'm not a mage or sorcerer." Saito shake his head "As you can see, I'm a Knight. I'm more front line fighter." He said while rise his sheathed sword in gesturing manner "However make no mistake, I'm indeed capable to use Magic... Let just say I have private tutor." A very damn good one, one that capable to destroy World if he wish to. Lich King was a monster after all, one that easily can turn World upside down

The knowledge of their power implanted in their minds the moment they turned to Death Knight, how to use them, how to manipulate them. They all planted in deep of their consciousness, and if they need the information, all they need to do is to think about it. Like when someone remember things, it that simple. But to do such thing, is actually very complicated, and the Lich King make it so simple, a testimony and proof just how powerful he was

"I see, I see." Osmond rubbed his beard in interested manner "Then how about tell me more about Magic in your World."

"Well... There one that considered as funny joke or useful in combat." Saito drawled "For example, turning someone to helpless animal as a joke."

...

There silent when he saying that, and the Death Knight admit, the flabbergasted look he receive from Osmond and Colbert were amusing in some way

"Turning someone to helpless animal?" Colbert repeated in dumb voice

"Yes, turning person to sheep, or lamb." Saito said in nonchalant manner

"What kind of magic is that?" Osmond asked in astonished voice "I never heard such things." That was powerful spell! Imagine how useful it is!

"Transfiguration." The Death Knight answered "A magic that alter something/someone appearance, albeit it very hard to alter living being, especially one that sentient. The effect probably only lasted for few seconds or minutes." He paused and make thoughtful face "It quite complicated to explain, and will take some time. And I did not mean to be impolite, but I want to stay at Louise side for now."

"Ohhhh." Osmond eyes brightened hearing that and he give nod "Of course, of course, I know what you mean."

"Do you?" Saito deadpanned "Because for some reason I think you have something else in your brain."

"No, no, I really get it Sir Hiraga?" Osmond said with kind and benevolent smile, however one can see the obvious mischief in his eyes "Ms Vallière actually quite attractive, even if she lack in certain asset, but that doesn't mean she ugly. As matter of fact, I dare to say that she actually look more beauty than Ms Zerbst."

"Cut the pleasantries, you know we talk about incident that happen few minutes ago." Saito replied in slight annoyed tone

"Incident?" Osmond blinked, face expressing pure confusion "What incident you talking about?"

Saito open his mouth, about to respond, however he paused and clamp it down. His eyes narrowed as he study the old man smiling face, then he let out grunt "Right... Nothing happen."

"Exactly." Osmond nodded "As far I recall, there nothing happen. Maybe you see things since your teleportation in here take some toll from you."

"Perhaps." Saito agreed in knowing tone "Then, shall we move to main topic? We can talk more about my World after I finish study yours so I can tell the difference."

"Of course." Osmond replied, then his demeanor shifted, gone the laid back aura around him as he give look to the Death Knight "As I said yesterday, we promise you we will held research about the compulsion magic on your mark. And we did find something." He give look to Colbert who nodded

The professor adjust his glasses and take one step forward, then he place some paper with something written in it, Saito notice it was Rune, a Rune symbol that exactly like in his left hand "Do you remember what I said yesterday about your Rune Mr Hiraga?"

"You have been teacher in this academy for a dozen year but never once you see Rune like mine." Saito answered

The bald man nodded, his eyes gain serious light "As you can see, I've been looking for the rune that like yours. I've been searching to the whole library, one that for students and for teacher, yet, I did not find it. But when I check on place that only can visited by few people of this school, I found one." He paused and silent for moment while give the undead look "Please noted that the library section where I found this book can be counted very private and secret, it one of libraries that record so many things that happen in our World, and the information can be dangerous if fell to wrong hands."

Saito eyebrow narrowed hearing that. That was practically telling him this information really very precious, and they find it in this place? "Such importan things was in here? Why?" He asked "I also notice there some kind of vault in one of the tower of this castle." He then narrowed his eyes in suspicious "Is this place truly only a mere school? Or is it some kind of secret weaponry?"

The headmaster and Colbert fell silent at that. The former already expect such question will be asked, he know that Saito is sharp person just by their talk yesterday "This place... Indeed is a school, but at same time, it also act like a museum." Osmond answered "The one that saved in that vault, actually more a junk rather than weapons or such things. Items that old and can't be used anymore, there no dangerous things in there. And people also aware that it only used to hide junks and unused or useless item."

"Then the knowledge? The books that hold high information?"

"It is indeed books that contain very valuable information, but they all is a mere copy. We already have permission from the one that related to those informations, it placed in here just in case if things happen to the original, and there spells placed upon them so they will burned in case they stolen. Beside, one would never expect school to hide information like that, yes?"

Hiding in plain sight... That actually something Saito admit as good strategy

"Then, shall I continue where we left off?" Colbert asked, sensing the Death Knight won't have any question anymore. He did when the blue eyed man nodded as he place book, a page that particularly show rune symbol exactly like in paper "Mr Hiraga, did you already ask about Founder Brimir to Ms Vallière?"

"Yes, I did." Saito nodded, recalling his conversation with Louise in garden moment ago "He is some important religion figure for you, the one that found Magic and bless it to people, to his descendants. And he use element magic of Void."

"That the basic, yes." Colbert nodded "However, giving what you learn about mage in here, what other things you can say about him?"

Saito fell silent. What should he say? Arrogant? Prick? An asshole? He really tempted to say those things as a joke, but since the situation not fit, he decide to thought about it further. Truthfully he still doesn't learn much about mage of this World, the magic system he know also only basic...

"It related to you." Colbert added when noticing the man still deep in thought. Maybe it was too general and he still doesn't learn much

At that, Saito instantly know what he mean "Summoning Familiar? Familiar of Brimir?"

Colbert face broke into smile "Correct. Founder Brimir have familiars, and they are unique in their own way." He said "And the rune in your left hand, is exactly like the rune that inscribed in one of Founder Brimir familiars." He push the rune symbol so Saito can see it better "Gandalfr is what written in there... It mean, Left Hand of the God."

Left Hand... Of the God... That was quite title... ... As expected though, giving Brimir considered as the main figure of their religion, the one who spread Magic to people in here and...

"Magic..." Saito muttered, eyes wide for moment "Brimir using Void Magic correct? Is that mean..."

"Possibly." Osmond said grimly "The chance is very high, considering all elements she use this far ending as failure." He told the Death Knight "However there's chance this only coincidence, we haven't see the power that granted by that rune after all." He gestured to Saito left hand, where the rune inscribed "It is said that Gandalf is someone that possess power over weapons, master in all shape of objects as long they called weapons."

"... That pretty general." Saito said with frown "I can use weapons, spear, sword, axee, hammer... I even can use bow, though it not as good as master but it decent."

"Well... Then we just need to test it." Osmond said, and he gestured to Colbert who take bow out "I have prepare few weapons to test our theory so..."

"If you say so..." The undead responded as he stand and take the bow and arrows offered to him "What's my target?"

* * *

 **Andddd cut! Yup! I'm finishing it in here!**

 **So how's it going everyone? Me? Well, I'm like usual, fine and things like that... And busy as always... Anyway, right now I'm not in mood for pleasantries, so let just cut to the point**

 **This chapter mean to show more about Halkeginia condition, and how Saito interact with other charactes. You all in here also see that there OC bullies try to look down on Louise, one thing that I almost never seen in FoZ stories, there almost no senior students, which is strange. In here I put senior bullies -no offense to all senior x.x- to show how Louise went through her days before Saito come**

 **And we enter the Gandalfr part, yes, Osmond and Colbert decide to tell him about it earlier, the reason will be revealed in next chapter. Guiche, many of you wish to see Saito trash him. Let just be rational, there no in hell way Guiche going to pick fight with him, not after he see how Saito trash the Satyr that stand toe on toe agains Colbert pretty badly and kill him without hesitation**

 **Guiche moron, but he not that stupid. And what happen to Katie and Montmorency? In here Saito did not pick the perfume bottle, he didn't even meet him at all, you all also going to see what happen to him in next chapter**

 **As for you who expect fight, please, no one in academy can match him save for professor, do you think he will waste time and trying to deal with bullies in extravagant manner? No, to him they only small fry, and he deal with them without manner and thought much becaus in his eyes they were nothing. But don't worry for you who want to see him fight, in next arc there will be twist happen and he will fight in there**

 **Next chapter will be starter of Day of Void arc! Stay tune if you wish to find out more! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	5. Warning and Shopping

**Chapter** **4\. Warning and Shopping**

* * *

"Amazing..." Osmond whispered, voice filled with awe "Five shoots, from such distance and each of them hit the mark."

The distance was more than hundred steeps away from the target, and yet the shoot not just once hit the bulleye point, but repeatedly. That archery level of skill is not something a mere man possess, let alone from someone who fight in close range!

Even Saito himself who from afar must admit he quite surprised that he hit the mark perfectly. Once perhaps because luck, so do twice, but three times? Now that is clearly not luck

He just... Feel it going to hit... And for some reason he come more focused... It as if there nothing but him and his target when he aim his target while holding the bow... And now he seems more relaxed, he realize that he seems... Drained, by any mean he very, very far away from tired but for him to feel like this just by concentrating and aiming like that...

"Did it glow?" Saito asked to Colbert who on his side

"Yes, yes it glowing." Colbert answered, he's the one that observing him from close while headmaster from far "So..."

"I guess it work." Saito grunted, his eyes glued to the rune that inscribed on his left hand "When I focus and try my best to aim it, I feel so clear... I can use bow, not good but decent at least, however this..."

"This is the most impressive archery I ever seen." Osmond finished as he approach the duo "I've life for long time, I was in battlefield once, and this? I admit Mr Hiraga, that is clearly something I must say." Shooting arrow from such distance and hit the target? That was really fearsome ability

"..." He did not say anything, such level of archery while can be considered good but he still not trying. Elves Ranger that professional can do better, he remember that there rumor the Dark Lady Sylvanas capable to shoot arrow straight from five hundred meters and hit her target that even moving

... He did not focus before... But could he do that? Could this rune give him mastery over bow rivaling the infamous Dark Lady that led by army of undead that rivaling Scourge? A skill that honed and polished for a years, if it could then... This is very powerful rune...

'And the one that created this was Brimir... A Void Mage... So it seems he indeed powerful Sorcerer, probably surpassing even Antonidas.' He thought grimly 'Or he could be on same level with the former Guardian Medivh.' The guardian Medivh is said to be very powerful sorcerer, capable even to make storm by himself and very powerful lightning barrier that held an armies of Orcduring the war

It seems it best if he learn language of this place as soon as possible so he can learn more about this so called Void Mage... Especially since it related to him now...

"You wish to hide this from Louise." He stated after moment of silent as he stare at Osmond "Right?"

"Yes..." Osmond nodded "But not just her, the World possibly." He said in grim tone "After thousand years, a Void Mage finally appear along with her familiar... Imagine how the World will react to this."

"Wouldn't be good... Without solid proof and proper backing up... Add the fact this can become reason for war for those who love fighting too much in council." Saito continued with understanding voice

At that Osmond let out brief chuckle "For someone who claim didn't like politic you seems know how it work."

"I claim to dislike it because I know how it work." Saito replied dryly "Beside, someone like that will always exist among the council of nation, even my country that peaceful originally still have those kind of people."

If his status as Gandalfr or Louise Void Mage become known, there many negative things could happen from public response. On the one hand there might have some zealous idiots claiming that since she wields the same power as the Founder she has a better claim to the throne than the current royal family. Others might try to use her as a figurehead to start a civil war so that they can advance their own position. Then of course there will be the assorted warmongers that will see her only as a weapon to be used to expand the Tristainian boarders through conquest.

"I see..." Osmond nodded in understanding manner, that to be expected actually

"However, hiding this from her forever won't do." Saito continued sharply "Soon or later, she need to be told. Power that try to covered and unpolished is quite dangerous after all."

"... You right, but we can do it later." Osmond agreed, such big thing can't be covered, at least not without the one who own the power not knowing it "Right now she still a child, wouldn't it better to let her enjoy her time? She just went through harsh one after all, your presence here is the only comfort she can find."

"Agree." Saito nodded "But just in case... Try for preparing the worse."

Osmond eyes narrowed "What are you trying to say Mr Hiraga?"

"If you want to make plan, don't do it half-baked, make it full. We agree to keep her power secret, however what if things happen and we forced to tell her sooner? Or worse, someone find it out and intent to use her?" Saito answered in stoic voice "She will need her power, one way or another, I'm sure Void Magic is not something you learn from people, your Founder must be keeping his spellbook somewhere and if not at least some clue about it."

Osmond eyes sharpened at that, his face look more stoic than usual "I did not like what you implying Mr Hiraga..." He said gravely "Ms Vallière still young, and such preparation-"

"Let cut all the pleasantries and go to the point." Saito cut the old man firmly "After thousand years, someone with power of Void, a power that owned only by your Head religion figure appear in here, in your country. Do you think this is coincidence? Please tell me you not that naïve, Osmond." He said coldly "Like it or not, Louise far from normal... She will bring change to this World, good or bad, depend on how she growth and who there for her."

"You exaggerated thing Mr Hiraga." Osmond replied in same voice "True Ms Vallière condition and unique, but there chance as well she actually not Void Mage, and even if she was, what possibly could happen? Our Kingdom right now in peace, granted Albion right now were in civil war, but the other four such as Tristain, Germania, Galia and Romalia were in peace." He stated "We more than ready if things happen, trust me Mr Hiraga, there no need to-"

"That's what my kingdom said before it grinded to dust and burned to the ground." Saito cut him frostly, prompting the old man to freeze while Colbert shifted uneasily "A prophet come to our kingdom, he told us to evacuate! To evacuate our whole people! Our kingdom that peaceful, and strong to the point can be considered one of the best in my World! How ridiculous is that?!" The Death Knight allow hollow laugh escape from his mouth, then his face turned to, blank, cold, emotionless almost like a doll "We didn't hear him, we usher him away. Branding him as madman and chase him off... And our kingdom grinded to dust and burned in next six months..."

Even thinking it back now... He remember he also claim how ridiculous it was and even had the gal to laugh when he heard the news that some madman come to the King and told them to evacuate and leave the kingdom! And it actually right, there's no reason to not to. Lordaeron was strong kingdom, solid, firm and even have firm alliance with Silver Hand, a group of famous Paladin, even there also army of dwarves and elves that helping in there

Lordaeron, is powerful kingdom... And yet, in matter of days ever since Arthas come back from his journey from the north, it grounded to dust...

How... Laughable... How... Sad... How... Pitiful... Who would thought, the proud and powerful Lordaeron... A kingdom that said to be the last bastion of hope for Humanity... Turned to place for living dead in matter of _days_...

If only... If only he could go back in time and demand to the King to listen to the prophet warning... To listen to him and evacuate his people before the plague completely eat them all...

And now... This land... This land also went through similar things... For thousand years this World doesn't have Void Mage, but then one suddenly come. There no way it that simple, if this power is as great as he think... Then this power not thing that come just randomly...

His country learn it the hard way... Lordaeron ignoring prophet warning about undead, and because of that, look what happen to it. The proud, peaceful and beautiful country has turned to place for the dead... And because of that, Saito won't let this slip so easily... Not when something similar stand in front of him...

"What happen to my Kingdom... Was stupid thing if you try to thought of it." He let out another hollow chuckle "I mean, what kind of idotic and ridiculous exclamation! That man come out of nowhere and told us to evacuate our whole people! Saying a danger is coming and we must leave." He shake his head "That ridiculous and crazy warning... Proved to be true..." His eyes narrowed to sharp "And now... Now I'm here, a similar condition, one that like in my World... Don't ever you think these things is a coincidence Osmond... In my World the sign is less obvious but in here? It was more than enough compared to mine."

Without saying any other things, the Death Knight throw away his bow to the ground and walk away, leaving both men who only stare at him

* * *

"... Do you still think its good idea to tell him his status as Gandalfr?" Colbert asked to the headmaster after watching Saito leave in dry voice

"While I did not expect he will respond like that, I won't change my opinion about telling him." Osmond answered calmly "Our relationship with him based under nothing but HIS pity toward us, which I admit come from my request actually." He stated as he recall how he wishing for the man to bind himself to Louise "From third perspective, that actually not good, the relationship imbalanced to his side, and imbalance thing can become dangerous in future."

"So telling him his status as Gandalfr will make him realize that we not solely depend on him but he also to us." Colbert said with realization

"Yes, that's correct. Information about Gandalfr and it details is not something public know, other than Gandalfr itself is only familiar that wield sword and belonged to Founder, that's all. However from us he learn that Gandalfr power is not based on sword, but a weapon. Add the fact it also reveal in what kind of position he is now, I guess right now our stance pretty much equal."

"I... See..." That was actually very good reason, a strong one, with this they also make the young man know where their position is and it would make him know that he also need them, which mean it can be used to monitor his act in future as well but still... "Then, his statement about Ms Vallière?"

Osmond did not even bother to hold back the sigh as he let it out. In his honest opinion? The thought of Ms Vallière as Void Mage is downright ridiculous, for some reason he feel it more easy to take Saito as Gandaflr status. And how could it not? A Void Mage! A Mage that hold power just like the one who give Magic to them in first place, one that start everything!

Granted, what Saito said is indeed make sense, Ms Vallière element was unknown, and she never show any sign close or even capable to cast something that related to them but still... The thought of it actually still bring surprise even to him

"He's right about Ms Vallière... She will need all help she can when things come. We can't hide it from her forever, however I found myself troubled at what he trying to say."

Something is coming... That what Saito implying to them. His presence here is mean that something going to happen, be it good or not, but it will come, and when it come, Ms Vallière will be one of the figures that stand on center of it... And judging by how he pick his words, it will be soon, in spawn of this year perhaps

"... He said to us that he used to be general before he decide to travel around his World." Colbert said with sharp voice, his grip on his staff seems tightened "What I've known, there two type of person who retire from their job. One they wish for peace and doing something else, two they leave because they do it so they can have more freedom in doing their job." He then frowned darkly "I think Mr Hiraga included to the latter."

He's not peaceful man... That what his staff trying to said to him. And Osmond agree with that, as matter of fact, the old man already know it since beginning. Osmond is old, and experienced... He once participate in war, and has live through hard time... He had meet many kind of people... Some was pleasant company but some... Was not...

The moment he meet the Death Knight and he spoke, he already know that Saito is warrior, one that still active and doing his duty, and judging by how he speak about he make his vow about helping people, Osmond instantly aware that Saito is warrior who seek something that far... Something that can be said unreachable...

He not seeking for peace... No... He is warrior... A weapon... Soldier... One that with goal to eradicate his enemies, not for the sake of peace, but kill for necessity... He's not type of person who going to sit back and did nothing... Not for long time...

"He seeking for conflict..." Colbert spoke again, his grip on his staff become more tighter "I did not like it."

"Be that may... His paranoid is not baseless." Osmond spoke gravely "His reason actually more make sense than other warmonger in council."

"Headmaster for all we know he could be lying and-"

"And what he gain from doing that?" Osmond cut him sternly "He no longer in his World, what possibly he can gain? Do you think he wish to rule? We both knew he not that kind of person even if we only know him for short time. And while I completely agree he not peaceful man, but let think rationally about this, he not completely wrong..." He told his staff who make disapproving look but there resignation in his eyes. The old man shifted his gaze away to the sky, where sun slowly start to set "No one can know what going to happen tomorrow, or in next month... He's paranoid, yes, but it not baseless and nonsense..."

"So what should we do? Preparing Ms Vallière for conflict?" Colbert speak with pure disdain "With all due respect headmaster, this is school for study! Not academy combat! Ms Vallière too young! And we know she had hard time in here!"

"I'm not suggesting such thing." Osmond rebuked, his voice calm and composed but there steel in there, he clearly also opposed the idea "For now, we won't do anything. Let Ms Vallière do her usual things, however like always we keep an eye to her and Mr Hiraga, but this time more close. As for things that related to Void Mage..." He paused and rub his beard "I guess I will look into it and see if there's anything I could do."

Truthfully, despite his fame and reputation Osmond actually not that all powerful. Not in term of battle, the old man still capable to cast spell that brought down two-stories building in one move if he wish to, he not that powerful in politic aspect

It can be said because he only headmaster of academy, granted it is the best academy in Tristain and can be said as one of the best school in Halkeginia, but it not powerful enough to make him able to search things about Void, one that can be considered as sacred information

There nothing much he can do in legal term, but in illegal is something else... Though it also limited and not much... However even if it small and barely exist, it better than nothing right?

Unbeknown to the professor and headmaster of Tristain, a woman with green hair watched them from far, her eyes always focused to the young man who already gone now

She smirked while hide from her place. She maybe doesn't hear what they talking about, but from what she seen and how she accidentally heard Colbert blabber out the word 'Gandalfr' it already enough for her to make a guess

Now then... How she going to make plan that going to perfec for handling this situation...

* * *

Next Day

"Well? What do you think?" Louise asked to him, and the Death Knight can taste the smugness in her voice "Quite big isn't it?"

Her statement is actually pointed to the place where they are right now, a city, one that near in academy and take about hours by riding horses of academy that Louise rent for them. It was quite large, not the largest city Saito ever seen but large nonetheless

He can see there many citizens walking around, sitting in small restaurant, chatting and conversing. Merchants riding horses that bringing their cart that filled with their stuff. Busy people that appear to be working in their own shops

"Not the biggest city I ever seen actually." He said honestly in unimpressed voice "But can be considered lively."

Despite the small compliment it appear to be not enough satisfy the pinkette, the daughter of the Heavy Wind huffed her cheek "Well, I guess it can't be helped. You said you travel a lot in your World right? So..."

"Yes, and let just say I saw many things. One that so beautiful." He give small and soft smile in here, it held nostalgia as his mind briefly wander to the place of Night Elves in his travel and see one of their nature and forest themed village, that was certainly sight to behold. Then that smile turned to dark frown "And another one that so twisted and I hope to forget." He mutter darkly, his mind wandered to the dead cities that ravaged by undead and base of the cult that praising the Old Gods

"Oouukay..." Louise drawled in unsure manner at his sudden dark mood but she decide to shrug it off "Anyway, this actually not full-fledged city, but can be said as road so it just logical if it not too impressive." She said "This is Bourdonne Street, one of the streets that connected to the road that led to the palace."

"I see..." Saito nodded while glancing at their surrounding "Well, not bad for a road then I guess, though I prefer the one that with farm and nature themed." He said "It more peaceful..."

"Well, there's that kind of road that heading to palace." Louise answered "This actually because this road can be said as one of the place where merchants usually transfer their stuff so..."

"A bit crowded." Saito finished for her

"Yes, you can say so." Louise nodded "Anyway let go find wand-rapier that good enough so it can be used as model for you to create." She then begin to look around the area, trying to find place where she familiar with "There, let's go to there."

Saito let his summoner led him as they began to walk to one alley, he steer his horse to follow her "By the way, the Day of Void will come soon right? Is there any announcement what the event will be held for this year?"

"Nope." Louise shake her head negatively "I guess it will be announced this noon since the school need to make preparation. Or it could be already announced now."

"I will ask the Siesta when we go back then." Saito grunted

"Siesta... She is the maid right? One that treat deliver food to my room when I sick yesterday?"

"Yes."

Louise put thoughtful expression at this as she rub her chin, prompting the undead to narrow his eyebrow "What it in your mind?"

"I'm thinking about taking personal maid to handle my stuff." Louise informed "You said you going to help me with my magic right? And you also going to use my room to forge my wand-rapier, so I think I will need someone to handle my stuff when we busy."

"Isn't maid in school supposed to help student?"

"Yes, but not to the detail. Our own room actually cleaned by ourselves, the maid only help in washing cloths, cooking and delivering food, but our room limited to us, privacy and all."

"Make sense I guess." Saito muttered. Add the fact there could be some kind of assassin posing as maid and targeting students... The room of the students taken care by the students themselves, it for their own safety and privacy

"Of course we can call them to clean it for us -our room, however we must pay extra money for that." Louise explained further "And giving our room clearly will be dirty with your activity later..." She tilt her head "Does Siesta trustworthy?"

"You have meet her by yourself yesterday, how you judge her?" Saito asked back simply

"She adequate and polite I guess." Louise grunted "I will look to it further then."

"I did not mean to against the idea, but if you hire Siesta to be your personal maid then wouldn't it make her separated from her friend?"

"Of course no, she still live in academy and she can interact with them if she wish to. She can work for castle for all I care as long she healthy and ready when I call her and ask her to do her duty for me." Louise brushed the question easily. She aware what Saito intent to ask actually, there few Noble that try to do harm to their servant but she not one of them. Such act is more suited for barbarian and petty criminal in her eyes

Too enraptured in her thought he miss the small smile Saito shoot to her. Noble huh? Well this girl can be said have heart of nobility despite she still need to learn how to control her temper and express herself better

"Ah by the way Louise." Saito called, snapping the girl from her stupor "I must have you know that I also going to need the ordinary one, it necessary so I can know the difference and can find another way how to upgrade one."

"Is that so?" Louise make thoughtful look before nodded "Make sense, then we will buy one as well after got your wand-rapier." She then glanced to the sword that sheathed in his hip "Speaking about wand-rapier, how your sword made of? Is it working same way like wand? Or it just magical sword to attack?"

She had ask Saito yesterday when he handle her bullies, and the Death Knight already explain what spell his cast, however imagine her surprise when he did it without wand or conduct that drawing or channeling the energy through mana in air. She accept it quite easy actually since Saito come from different World and the magic he taught maybe different from her

Albeit she slight creepied at the spell he cast to John, he explain that he cast spell that make the senior student feel have cold ice rammed straight to his brain! That... Was clearly not pleasant sensation... At all. Even imagining it she winced and almost pity the bully, almost

"No." Saito shake his head "While indeed my sword can act as conduct for magic, but it main purpose is not for that. She more act like vassal when I cast spell."

"Vassal?" Louise blinked, if she bothered that he refer his sword as 'she' the pinkette did not show it

"She made to hold my power, my magic will empower her and make her strike stronger. Sometime I flow my power to her and use her as conduct for magic but it because I need the power of the rune that crafted on it." Saito explained

"I see..." Louise murmured in understanding tone "And what else your sword can do?"

"There three abilities actually. First she capable to deflect or cut magical attack, of course there limitation of the strength of magic she able to hold. Second, she can draw the magical energy from the attack she cut to heal and then empower me for short time. And the last, she able to produce ice when I strike enemy, giving them painful cold sensation."

If Louise bothered by how Saito call his sword 'she' she did not show it, however she indeed putting surprised face "I hear there few swords with that ability for the first one and the third but the second? That's fascinating." Sword that capable to heal and empower it wielder? That never heard in Halkeginia!

Rune of Fallen Crusader, of the Rune he pick when he forge Arondight. That was actually very useful Rune actually, the ability to heal actually improvement of that rune, one that he quite hard to attain but nonetheless he still manage to achieve it

"Proof that your Land quite backward in studying Rune." Saito responded simply, prompting twitch from Louise right eye "Anyway, you sure the place where we going to buy wand-rapier near here?"

During their conversation the Death Knight notice that they start to walk to direction to a gloomy alley, one that could be the archetype of 'shady' place where criminal or such kin of people reside

"I want the best." Louise grunted "And we won't find the best in normal place, not near here at least. And it going to take few days traveling to main capital." She said "The only one in here only have slight special and mostly normal one..." Then she give small look to Saito who understand immediately what she implying

"But the Black Market have more special." Saito finished with nod "How sly of you Ms Vallière." He spoke with silky voice "To know such things, where you lurking around when no one see you?" He ask with joking voice

Louise giggled at the joke, certainly found the man who always spoke in tone like her mother able to make joke quite funny in her opinion "Well... Let just say it pure coincidence..." She said with sigh "I only stumble here once, and some shady guy told me about black market by accident."

Saito eyebrow inquired "Accident?"

"..." It clear Louise did not want to talk about it as she turned her head away and the Death Knight decide to not pry, something best to left alone after all and he also respect her privacy

The Death Knight start to take more attention to their surrounding. Unlike where they were in main part before, thie one that round here now seems like people that homeless, a kind of people who commit crime or at least poor

He noted that there few that glancing at them, a people who look shady and hold not good intent, their gaze shifted to his summoner before went to him. The moment they did, Saito call upon his power for moment and his eyes glowing in cold icy mist

Even when those people flinched he did not stop and keep focus his gaze, his eyes keep glowing in threatening manner, the implication were clear, 'Do anything and you will regret it'. This make the pople glanced away from them and Saito grunted with satisfaction before he stop channeling his power

It appear Louise experience in here certainly not good... He hope there no bad things happen to her when she here... At least not the extreme case...

He glanced at Louise and find the girl seems oblivious to what just happen and he held back sigh. This girl seems still need to learn about her surrounding... Then again, she is student not some kind of warrior so at least it reasonable and her behavior can be excused

"We're here."

Louise stopped in front of a shop. From the sword shaped wooden sign hanging outside of it, this was where they were headed.

It was dirty. It was dingy. It was a place that didn't look like it held high-quality blades, as matter of fact this more look like junk shop that abandoned by goblin and only few hours before blown by them

Remembering those little green skinned creature make Saito wrinkled his nose. Goblin. Nasty creature, Gods, he clearly dislike them, he still remember he got exploded by one of their trap. Who the damn hell planting explosive in the front of their shop and make it detonate when someone press the bell?! Those little midget

He and Louise slid down from their mounts, Saito tied them to nearby tree so they not run away, he turned to Louise who nod to him and the pair pushed open the door, causing a bell to ring as they entered.

Inside, Saito instantly swept his eyes around the shop. Just like the place appearance, the stuff it sold also look like junk in his opinion. Rusty, old and broken-like weapons, used armor and shield, dirty and unclean leather boots and greaves.

"Welcome to our shop-" The round man with a balding head of hair, who Saito gazed unto with sharp when he spoke, stopped when he saw who he was greeting. "O-oh, Nobles. Nothing suspicious here, just a man trying to run an honest business..."

Honest? He dare to bet that these weapons actually result from stealing and scavenging. That already make this place doing illegal business

Louise frowned and she huffed while crossing her arms "We're not inspectors. We're here as customers." She declared

"A-Ah. Is that so?." The shopkeeper brightened at that and he sagged in relief "Then, what kind of weapon were you looking for, young miss?"

"Wand-rapier." Louise requested "One of the best."

The shopkeeper frowned hearing that before give apologetic look to her "Sorry miss, I didn't sell wand or magical object in here. Only normal weapons."

"You sure?" Louise quirked her eyebrow "I mean, I heard this place sell several things, one that smell fishy."

The shopkeeper shake his head "This place only sell weapons and armory young miss, while indeed I have few weapons that look fancy and special, but they not magical."

Louise frowned hearing that, then she turned to Saito who looking at him since the beginning. The Death Knight practically can tell there ask of help from the pinkette eyes despite she look irritated

Shaking his head, Saito decide to take in from here, it obvious his summoner still doesn't have experience in things like this so maybe he can show her how it done

"Then, we waste our time Louise let's go." Saito said to her before he give look to the shopkeeper "Thank you for your time sir."

"Ah? Yes, yes, your welcome."

"By the way I see group of shady people near your shop when we on our way. I'm afraid they seems have unkind intent."

The shopkeeper hearing this seems paled a bit "R-Really?"

"Yes." Saito nodded, face firm and grave "And as proper Noble and citizen, in order to prevent crime I will inform the guard to check around this area for your safety."

This time, the shopkeeper indeed become paler and the Death Knight caught sight of his summoner smirked through corner of his vision "N-Now sir, there no need for that!" He said in hasty voice "I can report it by myself so-"

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple." Saito shake his head in faux disappointment "As much I hate it sir, but we both aware that the guard have bad habit to ignore people, especially if the one who ask for it is... Appear undignified." He give observing look to him "No offense to you and I'm sure you know what I mean, however if it us, a Noble who report this then I sure things will be handled fast."

"Ah! It fine then! I have Noble acquaintance, I can contact him now and tell him to help me so-"

"It still going to take too long and who know at that period what could happen." Saito insisted and he turned to Louise "My friend here, will go inform the guard while I stand in here to protect you just in case things happen. You won't have problem going to post by yourself right Louise?"

"No, of course no." Louise answered, she not even bother to hide her smug smirk "I will be there in minutes, and less than hour, the guard will be here."

Saito smiled, it not smile that express happiness, but it one that Louise saw in her meany big sister face when she about to inflict pain to someone "You heard that sir? You not need to worry at all, we not busied or such things. Beside, as Noble it our job to ensure someone that not hold magic keep safe."

The shopkeeper not even bother to hide his shock or surprise expression as he openly gaped at him. Then, the bald man gulped "A-Ah, I maybe actually know what those guys after."

"Really?" Saito eyebrow quirked

"Y-Yes! I-I was intent to keeping it, however since it endanger me... Then I guess I will entrusted it to Noble. Please wait a moment!"

Without any further ado, the man turning back and enter the backroom of his shop, leaving Louise and Saito, the former stare at her familiar with astonishment

"You clearly know way to make people give."

"I learn it from experience." The Death Knight chuckled "And I hope you also do the same Louise, you are child of nobility, learning things like this will be useful in future, trust me."

"Make me wonder for my safety with you more cunning and smarter than me." Louise joked

"Ah, so my plan has been found out." Saito gasped dramatically "It seems I need to change my method."

Louise rolled her eyes and decide to not comment on that but small smile crossed her face, a clear sign she enjoying their conversation

The shopkeeper returned, he carry some two bordering to three foot size chest, the round man placed it on table then open it. It have pommel, hilt and guard like rapier with red-brown color, however that where the similarity end, where it supposed to be sharp and thin blade, it was blunt, round shaped... It remind Saito to bamboo sword actually, but rather than wood, it made of steel and iron, however it color not grey, but pure silver

"Made from magical tree Rowan, it core is the purest saphire, it polished with careful before blanketed by steel that casted by Earth Square Mage." The shopkeeper explained while pushing the chest to them "I guess they aftering this, I hide it because my own reason but if it bring danger..."

Louise perked up, magical tree Rowan was said to be one of the best trees when you made wands, and core with saphire in purest form... That clearly very good! Add the fact it also enchanted by Earth Square Mage itself! It just make it more appealing!

"May I?" Saito meanwhile not easily convinced as he step forward and look down to the supposed wand-rapier

"Sure!"

Saito take the wand-rapier, he can even feel the magic that surround the weapon the moment he touch it. It seems this World not that backward in creating weapon... No, it more like their enchantment... They maybe not good with forging, but they compensate by their enchantment

'So this wand-rapier? This...' He put back the weapon to the chest and stare at the shopkeeper with sharp look "A fake..." He said plainly, making Louise on his side have her eyes widened while the shopkeeper paled "It more like wand, a big glorified wand rather than wand-rapier." He stated, face stoic and impassive. He had observe Louise wand day ago so he knew how the structure and this one is exactly same like it, so he knew it instantly fraud "Here I'm worrying about you but you trying to sell fraud things to me... I guess I have to report you to guard for this." He turned around and grabbed Louise hand without giving any chance of the round man reply him "Come on Louise, we have to go."

"W-Wait!" The shopkeeper frantically shouted "S-Sir! P-Please! T-That just a joke! Sir!"

The Death Knight paused in his way and turned back to him, the pinkette he held only can stare with confusion at him and the shopkeeper who now sweating bullet

"It just a joke. A bad one I admit." The shopkeeper chuckle nervously "I-I will bring the real thing so-"

"Hahaha! That guy got you in spot baldy!"

A new voice draw their attention, this make the Death Knight instantly scan around the area. He sure he not detect anyone other than the shopkeeper before, so how come there someone here?

His eyes swept around the shop, however he did not see anyone other than weapons. Invisible person? His hand went to Arondight slowly, legs take step once and he stand protectively in front of Louise

"Oh? Went on guard immediately? Not bad." The voice remarked with slight amusement

"Derf!" The shopkeeper whirled to the wall, eyes gazing to the sword that stuck in there "What I said about bothering costumer?!"

And much to Louise and Saito shock, the sword moved. It clacked against it sheath as if it were a mouth "Bothering costumer? I did not!

"Is that... Talking sword?" Louise asked with shock "A sentient sword?"

Saito meanwhile have his face morphed to grim expression, eyes glowing with omnious eerie blue light and create cold mist around it. The last sword talking he face... Image of man with eerie cold blue eyes clad in skull decorated armor stand over him while carrying broadsword with skeleton ornament flashed in his head and he unconsciously grip Arondight more tight

"That's right, lady. Its a sentient, magical, intelligent sword. I wonder what kind of mage could make a sword speak... But its got a rotten tongue, always arguing with my costumers."

"Hey! It not my fault most your costumers doesn't even know how to swing sword! I only stating the truth!" Derf retorted "But still... This one clearly better than your other costumers! He know when yout ry to trick him!"

"I'm not tricking them!" The shopkeeper rebuked but the sword only snorted in response

"Right, and I'm sword with legs." It replied in sarcastic voice "But still... Oi you over there! The one who holding pretty lady!" Louise face flushed a bit at the sudden compliment, however she regain her composure and- "Not you pinky! That pretty lady! The one in his hand!"

Saito and Louise glanced at the former hand, and the pinkette face turned to blank in instant while the Death Knight glaring at Derf

"You gotta be kidding me." Louise deadpanned, right eye twitching in irritation. She can't believe she just got compared to such thing! And she the one that losing!

"A rusty and old sword like you try to flirt with young woman like Arondight? Know your age and appearance, garbage." Saito said with distaste

"Hey! I have you know I'm six thousand years old!"

"Exactly my point, old and rusty."

"I'm not rusty! I'm the mighty Derflinger! I still can cut you into two! Come over here and try me you brat!"

Saito wrinkled his nose and turned to the shopkeeper "You said you not keeping magical weapons?"

"On my defense, after I sold it, the one who bought it return it to me while complaining about it being lousy and annoying." The shopkeeper said dully

Despite the sword seems harmless and not like Frostmourne, Saito keep his eyes sharp while glaring at the sword. And it can't be blamed seeing the sentient sword he ever face is the one that responsible for killing him and turn him to this monstrosity, Arthas maybe the wielder but that blasted sword is alive as well, which mean it play part on him turning to undead

"Louise, how much gold coin you bring?" Saito asked

"Around 3000." Louise answered. A new brand broadsword at least around 200, however she bring more since she aware at least entering black market will cost more money and they not buying sword, but wand-rapier

"Bring the real wand-rapier we want sir, we will buy it around 1600, if you not deal we will go to the guard now." Saito instantly offered, his eyes show that he no longer in mood for pleasantries, the thought of Arthas enough to make his mind darker and he not even attempt to hide his irritation anymore judging by how his blue eyes blinking with eerie blue mist

The shopkeeper obviously know this and nodded, wordlessly he go back to the warehouse to pick the real item. Derflinger, the sword only silent before it speak "Oi, take me with you."

Saito eyebrow narrowed "Why?"

"Because I'm bored in here, you seems like a guy who know how to use sword. With you will be more fun than spending times here."

"..." Saito only silent and not respond, his eyes show high amount of skepticism to the sentient sword. He turned to the shopkeeper that returned "Pack that sword as well, we will pay 1700 in total."

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Pack?! Hey! I'm not some kind of stuff that-"

Saito ignore the sword rant as he open the new chest and observe the supposed real item. The appearance actually same like the fake, however this time the Death Knight can sense the magic that covered is more intense, and he can tell the one that blanketed the whole edge is more powerful

This time it the real deal...

"Here sir." The shopkeeper said as he hand Derflinger that stored inside chest, the sword muffled voice can be heard through it

"Good, then we done after this." Saito glanced to Louise who nodded and pay the shopkeeper. The duo leaving from the shop without any words after that

As they go and ride their horse again, Louise can't help but asked "What with that? You seems look pretty upset. And why we purchase that rusty things?"

Saito glanced down at where Derflinger stored and his face darkened "Let just say I have bad experience with sentient sword." He said darkly, even one that not as strong as Frostmourne can be considered as troublesome weapon, they are vampiric rune blade, an imitation of their predecessor, Frostmourne, and it can be said as near sentient sword, one that enslave it owner and turned it into undead slowly

"Really? There sentient sword in your place?" Louise appear to be surprised

"Their existence is not good one I assure you." Saito responded "They leeching to their owner, enslaving them and slowly feed on their souls..."

The pinkette appear to be appaled at the idea, and she did, she really did. A sword that eat the soul of it wielder... What kind monstrosity is that?! Se shoot the sword inside the chest that strapped on the Death Knight horse terrified look "T-Then... I-If it that dangerous then why-"

"So I can keep it under watch." Saito answered before his summoner finish asking "That shopkeeper hardly know what he keep. We lucky the one that bought this things so far were idiots, it better if thing like this in our possession where we can watch it." He stated "In fact, I would feel better if I have this thing melted down or delivered to church in here." He whispered darkly to himself

"... Saito..." Louise called after moment of silent "I-If I may ask... The sentient sword in your place... You said it leeching over someone and consume the owner soul right?" She asked

"... Yes..."

"Oh..." Louise decide to stop prying. Judging by how Saito behave, judging by what he said about bad experience there only few things that can be taken as conclusion

Someone wield that sword and start killing people, and Saito watch it... Or worse, someone that Saito know have their soul eaten by the sword and the man forced to put him down

Saito meanwhile focused his gaze to the front, his face collected and calm like always but if one look closer, they can see the sadness in his eyes, his mind drowning in memories that he barely able to remember.

The moment he turned to Death Knight, everything is blur, hazy... After the Lich King loss control over him, it take almost a year for him to remember who was he and what he had done actually. Despite the image were blur, but he clearly recognize and aware just what deed he had commited...

And it hurt... A lot... It really hurt...

But what worse is, that pain is exist only for a short time before they all erased as if they never there, they never exist... He did not feel anything at all... And that, actually what hurt the most for him... Because it proof, that he, is a monster in form of men

Unknown to the Death Knight and the Void Mage, Derflnger actually listen to Saito story and the sword already fall silent when the undead explain the definition of sentient sword in his place.

* * *

 **Well... That's that... A new chapter come out**

 **Like I promised, reason why Osmond decide to tell Saito about Gandalfr. Saito in here is not like Saito from canon where he basically innocent and still teenager, no, in here Saito is war veteran, one that actually still active in the field**

 **Osmond won't treat him as young man, no, not when the young man proved to be dangerous and know where he stand. So he treat him as adult, and trying to compromise with him, that's why he told Saito his status**

 **And shopping with Louise, as you can see Saito presence not just alter Louise personality a bit but also make her more thoughtful. Louise maybe still went tsundere in here with him and won't admit her feeling openly with easy, however she won't be ass to him, not when said the person is dangerous and she perfectly aware of that as well**

 **She already make plan to hire Siesta more early because Saito decision as well. Since she clearly going to be busy and she thought her room would be a mess... Well, she going to need extra hand no?**

 **As for Derflinger. Poor guy seems going to have his chance to be used got pending, apparently Saito still find sentient sword to be... Bad and dangerous. Well, giving how Frostmourne is you can't blame him, there possibly over thousand soul inside that sword!**

 **As for Guiche... I promise you guys he will make appearance but... Sorry, I kind of forget about him... And when I remember I realize there no section I can slip him in so... About him, it will be explained in next chapter**

 **Next chapter will be start of Day of Void arc! Stay tune if you want to know how the story continue! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	6. The Sword of Gandalfr

**Chapter 5. The Sword of Gandalfr**

* * *

"Hmm... Interesting." Saito mused aloud as he stare at the two objects laying in front of him, hand rubbing his chin in thoughtful manner

Wand-rapier. Now he understood why it called rapier. Despite it actually doesn't have shape edge and more like wooden sword that used for training, but it capable to do what wooden sword can't

It able to stab

Rapier is actually weapon that originally used for stabbing or piercing, not cutting. And this wand-rapier, indeed capable such feat. It quite magical phenomena actually, that ability come out when the user channel their magic to it

The moment their willpower flow to the wand-rapier, the enchantment that crafted in the weapon will channel it to tit tip, coating it with magic more than the other parts, reinforcing it to become stronger than normal and capable to rivaling sword in term of piercing

Of course that mean, to cast proper spell more willpower will be needed. But it quite worthy, those who wield wand-rapier normally able to use rapier at least, so it almost like have wand and rapier at same time. When enemy come too close and the mage can't afford to cast spell, all they need to do is to flow their magic to the wand-rapier and use it as melee weapon

It created with simple mechanism... And yet quite effective actually

'Well... For weapons that created with Rune Magic that backward, this quite good. It not complex, only using the basic but the result quite satisfying.' Saito thought with approval

"So how is it? Can you tell how it work?" Louise who sitting on his side asked

The duo just returned from the city and right now were in the school yard. As soon as they back from the village, Saito waste no time and began to inspecting the weapons, they both go to quite place where they can do their activity in silence since they don't want to be disturbed

"It simple... But very effective, yes I know how this things work." Saito told his summoner as he grab one of the wand-rapier and observing it from close

Louise facial expression went from curious and slight concern to absolute beatific "Then! You can made it?"

"Sadly no." Saito answered, face still straight like always

"E-Eh?!" Louise face turned to absolute shock "W-Wha?! Why?!" She asked, her voice now filled with dread and sadness at the thought she won't be able to cast magic properly

"I'm not Earth Mage." Saito said, he place down the wand-rapier and turned to Louise "I know how to create this, I understand how it work, I also know the material that needed. But I can't make this." He gestured to the weapons "It because I don't know the spells that used to make this and I can't cast it as well. It enchantment and conduct ability actually is no problem, I can replace it with Rune. The part of it Jewel and durability as vassal though." He shake his head in negative manner "The Rune can't cover it, there no enough space for craft it."

There limitation numbers of Rune that crafted to one place., even Arondight only can hold three.. It not because the crafter doesn't want to but it can't. Rune work by synchronize to it surrounding, drawing power or enchant around it. If there too many Runes that have different effects or function placed in one place, it will make their ability contradict against each other and make it useless, worst case it act like unstable bomb and need to be used with soft manner or explode immediately when used

Using Rune to make it durable and able to conduct spell? Sure it not problem, Runeblade is example of this. The problem part when come in crafting the Jewel and it ability to be like vassal. The Rune that crafted in there have big chance contradicting against the wand-rapier due to it made from different material and purpose

And that still not mention Runes that needed from Louise magical energy so the wand-rapier can become proper conductor and able to allow Louise cast normal spell

"I can craft and make one like this, but I going to need assistance from Earth Mage." Saito said to the pinkette before putting thoughtful face "The amount of time that needed... Maybe a week, or could be longer, depend on the ley lines and the Mana in the air." He give nod in confirmation to himself "I need Earth Mage to be at my side so I can forge it."

"Earth Mage..." Louise muttered, eyebrow scrunched to concentration "That's easy then! I can just rent someone or ask them to-"

"I prefer it to be inside people not just random one." Saito cut her firmly "If you pick random person there big chance it would blabber out my method and attract unwanted attention, bringing problem for us in future."

Louise lip set to thin line. He's right, if she rent someone or pick random people big chance it would spread the words to other people and attracting useless attention

'I can ask help from Éléonore. But knowing her, she probably going to yell at me and make Saito pissed, and that would mean...' Louise inwardly shuddered as she spare small glance to her familiar that rummaging his bag. Truthfully, Louise is quite afraid to her familiar. There something from him that give her foreboding sensation, something that told her to not make the man angry

It kind of remind her of her own mother but it different. Where she afraid to her mother due to her strictness and wishing to not suffer from her wrath, she afraid to Saito because she know he won't hesitate to kill her. She don't know why she think of such things giving the man did nothing but helping her this far, but it safe to say that while she trust Saito, but she not completely trust him with everything she have

Saito clearly won't be working with Éléonore very well, the former probably going to try killing her and as much she want to see her sister got taken down few peg but she did not want her to be strangled by her familiar

It was that time she suddenly feel magical power from Saito direction, the magical energy was enough to broke Louise from her stupor as she turned to her familiar. Her eyes widened when she see something unfamiliar in his hand

It was crystal. Violet is it color, pure violet. It glowing with light that so _beautiful_ and emitting misty aura that seems made from energy.

Louise had seen many jewels, despite her mother and sisters not fan of one, but they still bought it at least for the sake of necessity, to make good appearance in public. However all those jewels she has saw seems pale compared to what currently her familiar holding

"Saito..." She called, voice sounded quite raspy "What... Is that?"

The Death Knight turned to his summoner that openly staring at the gem in his hand, and he can't help but inwardly smirked. Of course this gem is beautiful, this is one of the masterpiece from his World "This, is Taladite Louise. It is magical Jewel that made to be enchanted to weapons." He said while showing the jewel to her

Louise hand raised slightly, eyes glued to the jewel, mesmerizing it. She slowly took it from her familiar hand, fingers latching and palm rubbing it as if it some kind of treasure of the World "It's beautiful." She said in wistful voice "People from your World made this?" She asked to him in astonished voice

This jewel can be considered as Royalty treasure, or even kingdom perhaps! It was so beautiful and she sure even her mother that dislike jewel or jewelry will approve this gem!

"You can say so." Saito grunted in confirmation "This Jewel is not easy to made, I only have few of them in my arsenal."

"Obviously." Louise muttered as she observing the glowing stone, it was so beautiful! "It magical right? Even if you not said it I can feel it just by being close to it. What it can do?"

"It help to master over your ability." Saito answered, prompting blink from Louise

"Master ability?" She repeated in puzzled voice

"Help you control your power and increase their effectiveness." Saito elaborated "This is one of Jewels will be used to creating your weapons, with this, you can control your Magic properly and have big chance to manifest it into other elements." If what he thought of Louise power is true, then with good mastery there chance she won't have problem using normal spells

"Wow..." Louise breathed in genuine awe at the explanation. Such powerful jewel! Not just it beautiful but it have such ability! She already can make lists of people that want this jewel! "Wait! One of jewels?"

"This going to increase your mastery, but this won't be the main one. No, I going to need another jewel that focused to conduct your power." Again, if what he thought about Void element is true... Then the jewel that needed to conduct it power at least would be Epic or Rare level.

Damn, there goes his collection

Louise meanwhile only can stare at Saito who seems in deep thought -clearly thinking about his gems collection-, her face were blank for moment before she take deep breath and close her eyes "Saito..." She called

"Hm?"

Her face turned to absolute beatific, eyes practically sparkling and her smile even seems shine "You are the _best_ familiar in the World."

The Death Knight blinked his eyes, once, twice, before he let out small laugh "You haven't see anything yet, Louise. Don't make judgement that fast."

"I don't care! You're the best!"

Saito shake his head in amusement at Louise jovial behavior. Such childishness, what a sight to be see "Don't feel happy that fast, remember, we need Earth Mage."

Aaaand the beatific expression shatter in instant, replaced by grimace "C-Can't you just create it anyway? I don't know, using some kind of replacement like some magical items or another jewels?"

"Perhaps..." Saito answered, his voice filled in uncertainty "But it would be better if we try to search for Earth Mage." He told her "I have limitied supply in here, and it maybe could be useful in future so I did not wish to waste it."

"Well..." That was true. She actually want to demand more, but seeing Saito already did quite much for her and she still not return any of his help -tutoring him about this World is not counted since it included to responsibility for dragging him to here-, so she decide to not pull the Death Knight leg anymore "I will try to look for one then." She said. She going to send letters to home, asking her mother or father, they would be more than happy to help seeing this can be chance for her to able to use magic properly like everyone

"Make sure you do." Saito grunted before he extend his hand "The jewel."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, here." Louise handed back the jewel to her familiar who put it to his bag 'That bag... Wow, it so small and yet can carry so much.' It certainly very useful item, the bag not even bigger than textbooks or dictionary but it can carry so many things! "What else you have in your bags?" She asked in curiosity

"Weapons, cloths, bath tools, potions, books, and my personal collection."

The pinkette blinked at him "You... You bring your whole stuff with you?"

"I'm traveler, I'm not often staying in one place or left my things behind." Because he is Undead, and many people dislike his kin, there big chance all his belonging got stolen or destroyed when he go out and left them behind

"Oookay..." Louse shoot him weird look before decide to shrug it off "So... We going to find earth mage first?"

"Find earth mage first." Saito nodded in confirmation "After that, we going to create your wand-rapier. In the meantime, you going to practice wielding this while we looking for one." He take wand-rapier before give few quick and clean swings "Since you going to be battle mage, you need to change your fighting style, mean we going to improve your physical body and everything else." He turned to Louise "We start your training tomorrow."

"Physical training?" Louise gulped a bit "You mean like..."

"Running around school while carrying weight, push up, sit up and dodging spells? Yes." Saito nodded in confirmation and the pinkette can see there strange glint in his eyes "Yes, that exactly what you going to went through." The chuckle he let out afterward is anything but benevolent "Fair warning, I'm extreme and hard person, you may going to end with sore muscles in next few days."

Louise can feel sweat practically pour down from her head, she even swear she see some kind of demonic visage around Saito "I-I will go back to academy! I-I need to use toilet." She squeaked as she stand and turned away, she can't appear weak in front of him, from her experience when dealing with her mother, the punishment will be more harsh when she appear weak

Saito allow chuckle from his mouth as he watch his summoner scurry away from him. He see the pinkette figure slowly disappear, and as soon she did, the Death Knight turned to the box that resting in tree "Now then..."

The Death Knight slowly stand, he approach the box before kick it down to the ground, eliciting squeak from the thing inside it, then he click open the box and stare at it "How to melt you down and destroy your soul." He spoke in cold voice

He can think many ways to dispose this things. He can use Necromancy or Death Coil to kill whatever living being inside it but clearly it won't be that easy because if it was then the Alliance won't have problem facing Arthas. He tempted to break this sword by himself but he didn't dare to risk to touching it, Gods know what this sword could do the moment he did that

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Derflinger obviously found the idea being broken not appealing judging by how frantic his voice "Dude! Not need to be that extreme! I'm not sword that going to suck your soul or such things!"

"No thief will admit itself as a thief." Saito rebuked as he slowly unsheath Arondight "I guess I could start by cutting you into two."

"What kind of abomination you think I am?! I must have you know that I was being wielded by legendary swordman in past!" Deflinger yelled in frantic "... Or is it woman?" He muttered in confusion

"And I must have you know that _abomination_ sentient sword in my World wielded by entity that could be dubbed as Godlike. Now."

Saito eyes began to glow, blue smoky mist emitted from them, he call his power and activate the Rune in his sword. This is magical sword, sentient one, even with powerful strike he doubt he could break it, but if he empower himself the chance will be bigger

"Wait! Wait! Wait! This is murder! Hey! Stop it! I want my lawyer! Someone call me lawyer! I don't want to dieeeeeee!"

Power began to hum from Arondight, blue, ice aura coated it edge and Saito rise the sword and brought it down

" **Obliter-** "

"SAITO!"

BOOM!

The pinkette gawked when she suddenly see ice cold blue smoke explode from where her familiar standing, her mind trying to comprehed what the hell just happen and after few seconds she snapped

"SAITO!" She resume her run, faster this time as she approach her familiar, she feel chill immediately when enter the blue cold mist but she ignore it, feeling worry about her familiar. Then suddenly, a strong burst of wind appear, forcing her to pause in her step as the wind blown away all the mist, reveal her familiar that looked annoyed

"Louise. Is there any reason why you shouting out of sudden?" He asked with slight irritation in his voice

"Reason? W-Wha-?! Saito!" Louise take time to regain her composure and when she did, she glare at him "What you just do?! You..." She paused when she notice the area around the Death Knight

Frozen cold and destruction. Where there supposed to be green, clean grass and earth, it turned to frozen tundra. The place few foots around the undead turned to frozen solid as if they were lake that frozen, and close to him, is five foot size crater that also freezing as well

And in middle of that crater... Is a sword. Old and rusty sword. A very familiar one to Louise

"I about to destroy this thing." Saito gestured to the crater and the old sword near him "And I about to, had you not shouting and disturb my focus, making me miss and strike the ground near it."

"Help me! Lady! He's crazy! He just about to kill me! Sue him! He's criminal!" Said the sword yelled and screaming from where he currently laying, fear was obvious in his voice

Louise stared at the old sword, face blank and looked unamused

"Shut up." Saito said stoically to the sword as he raise Arondight once again "This time I won't miss."

"Lady! Heeeeelp! Please! I still want to live! I have children and wife to take care! What going to happen to them if I died?!"

"Wife and children? So there more like you, after I finish with you I will destroy them as well.l

"WHAT?! YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU?! NOOOO!"

"SHUT UP!"

Apparently the pinkette brain has decide it was enough. Seriously, what kind of conversation she heard?! Sword have wife and children?! And what the hell with Saito response?! He look like some kind of deranged serial killer right now!

"Saito! Don't do anything to that thing!" Louise ordered, annoyance clear in her voice

"You tell him lady!" Derflinger supported from the background

"Louise." Saito eyebrow narrowed slightly, eyes become sharper "Don't tell me you want to keep this thing? Didn't I told you how dangerous sentient sword?"

"I actually don't give a damn about it." Louise deadpanned "However you can't just destroy thing like that. Saito sentient sword maybe dangerous from where you come from, but remember this is not your World." She turned to Derflinger "You said you are six thousand years old right?"

"Eyup!"

"That's..." Louise put thoughtful face "That's around Founder Brimir era." She murmured "Then you must be know many things. Saito, we can't just chop it. Not at least before digging all information it have."

"Thank you for being care!" Derflinger said dryly

"Shut up you." Louise replied in irritated voice

"Louise..." Saito lower his sword a bit and facing his summoner "While what you said is true and we can get many informatiom from this thing, but surely you know some things are better left unknown."

"I know, but imagine the things we can discover from it! I mean, there big chance it could know something about my..."

Saito lip set into thin line, understanding dawned to him. So that's why she want to keep it, Louise hoping to find out about her magic and this sword may have solution for her... And seeing this sword come from Founder Brimir era

'It undoubtedly have some knowledge about Void magic at least even if it on opposite faction.' But that still not enough reason, the risk is too high. If this sword as dangerous as Frostmourne, then it better to left that knowledge "Don't dabble into things that you don't know Louise." Saito warned, voice filled with stoicness "Some things is better left unknown, the risk is too big."

"This is different World Saito." Louise repeated what she said moment ago "The rule is different, granted Derflinger possibly is the first sentient sword this World have and there chance it can go south, but..." She turned to the old sword "It look pretty harmless, I mean if it dangerous, then shouldn't it take control of the shopkeeper when he pack it and escape?"

She's right actually. Derflinger have chance to escape and yet he didn't. This make the Death Knight frowned in displeasure for missing such thing, it seems he too caught in his anger at that time. Okay he maybe a bit biased, but in his defense, Frostmourne is clearly one of the most vilest thing in Azeroth, it clearly did not make good impression for sentient sword, it descendant, the other vampiric runeblade also not good things

"Then what you suggest?" He asked

"We bring it to professor Colbert. He love researching, I'm sure he will happy to see sword like Derflinger." Louise suggested "You can watch the procedure, I'm sure he won't mind."

"... Very well." Saito grunted, albeit his voice filled with disapproval "We going to bring this thing to Colbert."

"Would you stop refer me as 'it' and 'thing'?!" Derflinger yelled with annoyance "I am a HE! I'm not simple thing you know!"

"Be quite." Saito kick the sword again, making it... He yelped "You not off from the hook, yet, I will keep an eye on you and if I find you try something funny..."

"Pfft! Whatever you maniac." Derflinger snorted with disdain "And to think he is user... By Void, he will be the worst wielder I ever have." He grumbled darkly to himself

"So Louise, why you yelling moment ago?" Saito asked

The pinkette blinkied at the question, then her eyes widened in realization "That's right! Saito! We have problem!"

"Problem?"

"Yes! The Day of Void! The event has already decided!" Louise nodded rapidly "It's Familiar Show!"

"Familiar Show?" Saito repeated with quirked eyebrow "Is it what I thinking?"

"Event where Familiar make performance, if that what you thinking then yes!"

"... Let me guess, the reason you panic is because you know I won't do a things in it right?" Saito deadpanned. He not some kind of animal or clown in circus, he is Death Knight! He is weapon! Immortal soldier! What kind of undead that go to the stage and doing performance like a monkey circus?!

Lord Darion Mograine will laugh if he heard about this, he sure of that

"Yes!" Louise answered with frantic nod

Saito allow sigh to come out from his mouth "Louise I hope you not going to beg or pester me about this, I won't participate and-"

"It would be fine!" Louise cut him "If it only a show! I don't care even if you only bowing to the crowd! But there Princess Henrietta come here! _Princess_ Henrietta as a guest and representation from Royalty!" She emphasized the 'Princess' words heavily while making gesture by flailing her arms in frantic manner

Saito blinked. A princess herself come and watch the show? Well, damn wasn't that something? "I still won't perform." He stated

"Saito!"

"Hypothetically speaking I would do something in this contest, and what you want me to do in stage?" Saito asked. The pinkette open her mouth to speak, but she slowly close it again and have unsure expression "Exactly." There nothing he could do. Unlike all familiars who not sentient and have intelligence, he is different. What he should do? Performing Magic in front of them? That can be counted as mockery in front of Noble -Magic can be said as blessing from Founder after all, even many not look at it like that anymore but it still hold meaning in political aspect and will affect Louise family reputation

'Maybe I can kill the Princess herself and raise her back from dead. That clearly going to get big attention from the crowd.' He thought morbidly

"You can use your... Super strength?" Louise suggested weakly "You can lift that... Satyr who over nine foot with one hand! It mean you super strong! And your sword! You skilled in sword right?! You can make performance with that!"

"... As Knight and swordman I found it very insulting that you suggest my skills to be used like some kind of circus show." Saito deadpanned, prompting grimace from Louise

"C-Come on Saito! I-I have to be appear decent _at least_! Even if it not much! I want to impress Henrietta!"

He can see she very close to begging, however her Pride clearly not allow her to do so, this as far she going to ask, nothing more and Saito can respect that. It was that Pride what make her survive through a years of ridiculing, insults, and jeers from people after all

"... Well, it can't be helped." He relent with sigh, making Louise face confronted to hopeful expression "If it simple ambassador I probably only going to bow to the audience but since it the Princess herself coming... I guess to help our position in political standing I have to do something at least."

"Thank you!" Louise beamed, feeling relieved that Saito willing to make some performance

"Don't mention it, when the show will be held?"

"In next four days." Louise answered "About our training... I'm afraid we have to pending it Saito." She said with sheepish smile "The students asked to help few staff to help the teacher settling the decoration so..." She give apologetic look to the Death Knight. Truthfully she glad it delayed, not at all, judging by Saito expression and words it clear she going to went through gruesome things. Something that she not look forward obviously

"Is that so?" Saito asked in nonchalant tone "Then, it can't be helped. How about we start everything after Day of Void pass? Finding earth mage for your wand-rapier, and also your training at same time."

"Okay. So..." Louise make uncertain face "What now?"

"Now? We hand this sword to Colbert." Saito answered while looking at the Derflinger, he bend down and about to took the sword but hesitate when his fingers near it

"I won't take your soul the moment you touch me you know?" Derflinger deadpanned

"... Hn."

Saito grasped the old sword sheath and lift it up. He turned to Louise and nodded "Led the way."

The pinkette nodded back before turning around and began to walk, followed by Saito who not too far from her

"She doesn't know what she is, isn't she?" The sword whispered to Saito

The undead spare small glance at Derflinger, eyes narrowed in suspicion before resuming his gaze to forward. He not that surprise somehow the sword know Louise Void Mage status, as matter of fact it just make it dangerous level raised further

"Relax, I'm not going to harm her, I only sword, I can't do anything without wielder." Derflinger grunted, appear to be sensing his unease "You and I, we need to talk Gandalfr, and it about things that going to come in near future." He whispered to the Death Knight "I'm not your enemy. My memory maybe jumbled due to time, but I remember clearly I mean to be your weapon, Gandalfr _weapon_ precisely. That's the purpose I created so there no way I can forget that." He said firmly

Saito did not bother to glance at him anymore, he simply keep his eyes to the front "We will see." He grunted

"What?" Louise asked, seems hearing her familiar speaking

"Nothing."

The pinkette shrugged and resume her pace, the Death Knight remain stoic and neutral behind her

"Find place where we can talk, alone and undisturbed."

"..." Saito only silent while keep following Louise. He contemplating what the sword said for a seconds, considering the pro and con he going to get. After a moment he come to decision "Louise, let's not bring this thing to Colbert."

"What? Why?" Louise asked while blinking

"I have my own method to extracting information, and I want to try it first." Saito answered "Don't worry, I won't turn it to pile of garbage. At least if I do that I will gain important information." He reassured when noticing the pinkette look

"Well... If you say so... Promise me about that okay?"

"I promise."

* * *

That night

It was somewhere in forest near Tristain Academy. The Death Knight did not particularly care where he heading actually, other than he need to be alone and secure face, even if it basement it would do

However since the academy obviously have people inside it, he went to forest near the school. And to make sure no one listening, he create small ward around him

His gauntlet finger carved to the earth, creating runic symbol one by one. He focusing his magic to the ley lines around the school, manipulating them to enchant his rune power and making detecting spell that around academy to can't find him

The ley lines of the academy is used, yes, but the rune and the way it settled can be said as basic. A very good and firm basic, but still basic nonetheless. Thus, it easy for the Death Knight to alter and use them for his advantage

"And done." He murmured as he finished inscribing the last rune to the ground. After doing this, he rise one hand and the rune in it gauntlet shone slightly as he began to chant, soon the runes on the ground began to shine as well with eerie blue light. It not even longer than five seconds before the light died and the rune did it job

He didn't create good defense actually, only one that have function to detect it surrounding to alert him if someone come and repel all spells that used to spy the area he marked. It take quite time to make it because he need to be careful so Osmond did not notice he dabbling with the school ward

"Now..." He turned to Derflinger who stabbed to the ground, the Death Knight clad in his armor except helmet just in case if the sword trying to do something suspicious "Talk." He ordered

"I will, geez! You really impatient huh?" The sword responded with irritated voice "Okay, what you want to know first?"

"Void Mage." Saito said instantly "What is Void Mage?" His eyes narrowed a bit "From where I come, Void actually element of dark force, it was direct opposite of the Light, opposite of the Holy. Just by standing near it as living being you can even tell it was all but Holy or Light." He stated "So why these people call Void holy element?"

"... From scale one to ten just how bad Void in your World?"

"It was force that suck all life, twisting them into mockery of themselves, it want nothing but to feed itself. Doesn't care if it baby, innocent or criminal, it still going to eat your soul. It main goal is to plunge the World into Void by consuming them all. It Father of All Evil." Saito explained entirely with dull voice and expression

"... Well, damn..." Derflinger whistled "That pretty morbid." He mumbled "Okay then, while you in this World, I want you to erase that thought away from your brain. Void magic it not source of Evil in this World." He told the Death Knight "Listen, I'm not expert of Void, heck! I only ever see the spell being cast but I don't know how they work or the mechanism. All I know about Void is pretty sure one thing. Void Magic, is literally like it name, nothing."

"Nothing?" Saito inquired

"Nothing. Blank. Empty husk. That's what Void Magic is. It is power of the Creator Himself. It draw from everything and nothing. And it have power over Creation... And destruction."

"Power... From nothing...?" Saito muttered. That pretty much quite big words. Magic is always said to have source, elements from their respective spirits, Fel from the Chaos, Dark from the Void, Holy from the Light. Power that come from nothing by drawing everything around it and yet at same time not "Could it be... Old Gods?" He whispered with realization

Old Gods... Entity that unknown, they come from nowhere, their existence was mystery. And yet their power is absolute, mass, tremendous, their powers even so big that it surpassing the legendary Titans Pantheon, original race of Sargeras the creator of Burning Legion. There metaphor that saying if the Old Gods awaken even Sargeras going to plead for peaceful death, Sargeras who has responsible for destruction numerous dimension and Lord of Army of Endless Demon himself!

Does Void Mage power derived from Old Gods power. Possibly, very big chance now if he think about it. The power to create and destroy at same time. The power that come from nothing and yet everything at same time.

'Familiar is used as catalyst to mages who still unaware of their elements. There no doubt Louise is Void Mage, but what possibly make her summon me? I'm nowhere near Old Gods, I'm not even cultist so how could-'

 ** _"Give In to Your Fear_**

 ** _You are a Pawn of Forces Unseen_**

 ** _There is No Escape... Not in This Life... Not in the Next_**

 ** _All Places, All Things have Souls... All Souls can be Devoured_**

 ** _The Void Suckst at Your Soul. It is Content to Feast Slowly_**

 ** _I am the Lucid Dream, the Monster in Your Nightmares, the Fiend of a Thousand Faces, Cower before My True Form! BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GOD OF DEATH! MADNESS WILL CONSUME YOU!_**

 ** _Look Upon the True Face of Death! And Know that Your End Come Soon!"_**

Saito clamp down the panic and foreboding feeling inside him that about to surfaced to his face in instant. But even so he still can't surpass the shiver that went through to his spine, making him shudder involuntarily at the memories. He remember the face of the Old God that rumored to be progenitor of his former King.

How the hopeless situation he in and how close he to death at that time, he even feel more close to death despite his status being undead and he already death once. It as if he really going to dead at that time and nothing will remain from him. And the Old God was very far from completely awaken, nowhere close as matter of fact but the power it display clearly enough to rival Lich King power!

'Death Knight... It is said the Scourge build from Yogg-Soran blood...'

Is that the reason why he summoned? Death Knight was said to possessing certain amount of power to create from their necromancy vast knowledge that derived to them from Lich King. They are pale imitation of the God of Death while Lich King power to bring the one who death back from alive is said to rivaling the Old God of Death itself

"Oi... Oi you fine? You look like just see ghost."

"I'm fine." Saito instantly reassured "Just old memories." He stated, all while maintain his calm facade "Tell me, is there some kind of Gods in this World? Not Brimir, he is head figure of the religion, not the God itself. I want information about the latter."

"Sorry can't help you about that." Derflinger answered "I don't know anything that related to where Void power come from. I mean, I'm weapon, what you ask is about theory or some kind of research, there no way I will be placed in near things like that."

The sword is right. Why bother to bring weapon to research place? Even if it sentient, Saito doubt Derflinger as smart and as talkative as now. The sword probably still thought and wondering about his own existence in past, like a drone or things like that

'And there goes my hope studying more about Void.' He clicked his tongue in distaste. Truthfully, what he got already pretty much, however his knowledge is come from his World, a different place from here. For all he knew there another source of power in here and it not Old Gods power, it just similar and in result it draw him to Louise

He shake his head, saving that information to be thinking later for now he have another question "Then, Gandalfr. You said you are weapon of Gandalfr. Tell me about it."

"Well... Gandalfr is master of weapons, the Left Hand of the God. The power of Gandalfr though not limited to that, for what is mastery without strength to back it? No, becoming Gandalfr not mean you only have mastery over any weapons, it also enchant your physical body. Strength, speed, endurance, reflex, all of them increased, of course it have cost."

"Reinforcement Rune huh?" Saito muttered as he glanced at where his runic symbol supposed to be. Rune that used to enchant someone physical body, that was not uncommon in Azeroth, Rune Master often did that, they usually engaged in brawl with their bare hands due to the strength they got from their rune

Of course there limit the body could take and the rune could provide. If not being careful, there chance your body will explode from inside due to overload energy

This actually quite gift. Undead like him actually can't have rune like that crafted to their body. It because he already dead, and his body have their own type of energy that function to keeping them alive and not drop dead

'And this rune also apparently derived and bonded to the summoning familiar ritual. Fascinating, unlike all these mages, Brimir seems understand how ley lines truly work if he can keep this rune to exist and pick particular person!' The sheer of his genius... There no doubt Brimir was genius when he live!

"How strong Brimir?" He asked to the sword

"Well... Brimir can wipe out battalion of ship without being exhausted. Heck, he can wipe out mountain from the map." Derflinger answered

Medivh... There no doubt anymore. It was absolute that Brimir level is on par with the Guardian Medivh or the Demigod Cenarius in few aspect.

'I have to test my strength when using this rune later.' He noted in his mind "You said you are weapon for Gandalfr. What can you do?" He asked

"What can I do... Hmm that's quite question." Derflinger murmured

The Death Knight eyes narrowed "If you try to hide something..."

"Hey! Cut me some slack! I'm old! My memories already jumbled! It hard to remember you know! Especially since I almost never used in battle anymore!" Derflinger retorted "Add the fact when I sleep I dream strange things! It influence my memory!"

"Sleep?" Saito blinked

"Yes, I had been sleep for thousand years! There no way I can stay awake and talk like this without got bisected if someone found out I can talk! You not the first person who wish to do that." Derflinger explained with huff "My wielder and creator put spell on me. I don't know when precisely but I've been sleep for so long! It hard to remember."

"Then... You just awaken recently? Why?" Saito asked with frown "Why you just awaken recently? And for what reason?"

"I don't know. All I know I wake a year ago in pile of garbage then I got picked... I don't remember much since when I just awake my head like a mess for few months." The sword answered "But one thing is sure lad, I'm not awaken without purpose."

Saito eyebrow scrunched, face turned to thoughtful as he take what the sword said carefully. Then he is right, something about to happen, and Louise will be in middle of it when that time come

"Anything else you can tell me about the Void?" He asked "Magic, familiar, artifacts, anything?"

"... Familiars... Yes, Brimir familiar is not only Gandalfr." Derflinger answered after moment of thinking "Gandalfr, my user. There the Heart, the Mind and the Right Hand and..." The sword paused "I guess that's it. Their powers, I already forget though but the Right hand is related to animals."

"Is that so..." Saito murmured "Then it safe to say there high possibility Louise will get another familiar in future?"

"Maybe, I don't know. You talk with the wrong guy lad." Derflinger 'shrugged' in his sheath "I'm not expert in things like this." The sword told him "Now it's my turn to ask. Are you vampire?"

"... Vampire?" Saito quirked his eyebrow

"Don't try to fool me lad, I can sense you not alive when you touch me." Derflinger snorted "Your covert magic is good, yes, even I can't sense something wrong with you. But when you touch me, let just say as Gandalfr weapon I can sense you better." He explained at the stoic Death Knight "You reek of magic, you more like creature of magic than Human. And yet, you not alive, I also see you use strange magic, close to Primal Magic perhaps. You undead, and you can use magic similar like Firstborn Magic, so you are Vampire right?"

Saito fell silent. When the sword put it that way. He indeed close to definition of Vampire in this World, he is undead and wield magic that never be seen or uncommon in face of public

"Then again, you not burned went got hit by sunlight so... A mutant vampire? Or something else in your World?" The sword already know that Saito not native of this World, he heard about it when the undead and the pinkette talk after all

"I'm something else, but yes, I'm undead." Saito confirmed with grunt, knowing there no need to hide it since the sword already know "And if you try to blabber this out-"

"Relax! Geez!" Derflinger groaned "You really something ya know?! Like someone that have stick stuffed to their ass! Always so serious! Take it easy will you?"

Saito stare at the old sword with unreadable face. Truthfully until know he still very tempted to break it into two. Despite he already giving information that useful but the Death Knight still not truth the self-proclaimed weapon of Gandalfr

He normally not this cryptic and paranoid, but his experience with sentient sword clearly hard to brushed away, giving just how monstrous and dark Frostmourne is. It make him hard to not look at the sword like it was the Lich King blade

Add the fact the other vampiric runeblade also not give good impression to him. He had hunt Death Knight that went astray and most of them wielding vampire runeblade, feeding upon living to strengthen themselves

"So lad, since I already told you useful information, when we going to go and cut something?" Derflinger asked, snapping the Death Knight from his stupor "It been a while since I dance in battle! And I can see you are very good swordman! I doubt you will need Gandalfr power in term of sword and..." The sword trailed when he notice the blank look on the undead expression "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" He let out groan of exasperation "Lad! For God sake! I'm not going to suck your soul! Not like you have anyway since you are undead!"

"Don't get me wrong Derflinger." Saito ruffled his hair in slight annoyance "I doubt you are like Frostmourne, trust me if you are I already destroy you." Even clueless person can tell Frostmourne is evil just by looking or standing near it. This far he not detect any malice intent or dark energy from Derflinger, as matter of fact the sword feels more like... Pure energy. A spirit that created from pure energy, like elemental spirits that Mage usually summon to aid them in battle

"Frostmourne... That's the sword troubling you?" Derflinger asked

"Was..." Saito corrected "It no longer exist, broken, I see it by _my own_ eyes." He said coldly, there hint of satisfaction in his voice

Frostmourne is bad memory for him and many people, the sword of the Lich King has claim so many lives. Thousands or possibly more, trapping their souls inside it and feeding their power to Arthas

But for Saito... Frostmourne is more _worse_ memory than Arthas...

"Beside you are old sword Derflinger, I can't use you, you look like going to break if I smash you to tree or rock." Saito said in flat tone

"Watch it you walking corpse!" Derflinger snapped "I'm old! Yes! But I'm far from fragile and weak you little cretin!" He yelled "Swing me to that armor of yours! And let see who break!"

Saito eyebrow narrowed "My armor is magical, while I didn't doubt your durability but with that body, you going to break."

"Just do it you damn brat! Or I won't be silence and keep yelling! I also can make 1001 dirty jokes without stop! Let me start with old sailor that went to-"

"Shut up you rusty iron." Saito snapped the sword shut to it sheath, he have feeling this thing will bring headache in future "Very well, I will swing you."

"Good!"

He unsheath the sentient sword, putting down the sheath he give few clean swings with one hand in air and he found the sword quite balanced. Not much but for old sword, this thing clearly good

Then he spin the sword, reverse grapping it in his hand, and jamming it to himself, his armor torso precisely

CLANG!

And the sentient sword break

Saito blinked. Once, twice. Then he rise what remain of Derflinger "Well... Shit." He said flatly. Before he could think or act suddenly a sound of someone gurgling come from his below and the Death Knight instantly snapped his head down to see "What the-!?"

Arondight was glowing with pure eerie blue mixed with blood crimson and unholy green light. The Death Knight can sense sheer amoutn of magic emitting from his sword and he waste no time to draw it out, he quickly began to inspect the runeblade to find what cause this reaction when suddenly she speak

"Oh damn! That clearly feel like shit!"

An unfamiliar feminine voice come out from Arondight. The accent and the way it speak though, very _familiar_ to the Death Knight who blinked

...

...

...

...

...

Then wordlessly, the sword fall from the under fingers, slipped down and clattered to the ground, this make the sword let out small squeak

"Oi! Watch it! I just got transferred here!" The feminine voice yelled in irritation "Huh? What the heck! My voice now sounded different!"

The Death Knight stared at his sword... His sword that now talk. And judging by what he heard, he already know what happen... And he didn't like it

His eyes turned to sick, pale and unholy shade of green in instant. The same twisted colored energy also radiated from his body and in second, everything around him _die_. Earth turned to dark, dirty, and _corrupted_. Plant die, rotten to the _core_ and in their spot in instant, their bright color twisted into mockery of black and gray. The air itself seems scream and _screeching_ in anguish as the unholy power sap into them, turning every substance into them to bringer of death

" _Derflinger_. " His voice no longer like man or normal, but it whispy and reverberating with coldness and barely restrained fury " _You have five seconds to explain before I decide to melt you down into puddle of iron._ "

"Well..." Derflinger have decency to sounded nervous and sheepish "You see, for thousand years I actually moved from one sword to another. I mean, there no way there a metal that can survive for six thousand years and not weakened." It explained "Everytime I got broken my... Consciousness will transferred to nearby weapons. It not pleasant sensation mind you, it like have your head smashed by thousand rocks!" It said with groan of displeasure

 _" I don't care about that! You manipulate me so you can transfer yourself to my sword!"_

"I'm not! I was really thinking I going to survive but. Ugh." It let out another groan "It seems that old body really piece of crap. What your armor made of anyway?!"

" _You even won't know what it is if I tell you._ " His armor truthfully very durable. It can be thrown from top of this academy and there won't even scratch on it. The Death Knight then notice that the area around him got affected further by his presence, he quickly clamp down his emotion, calming himself and pull back his unholy presence

And it worked. The sick green colored energy that radiated from his body receded back to where they belong. However the damage is done, the place where he currently stand area around him has turned to nothing but place for death

Not good. He should have control his emotion better, look what he did to his surrounding now because of it. Thanks all Deities that exist out there he has cast privacy ward around him, if not, Osmond clearly going to sense the unholy aura he released

"Look Saito, sorry for messing up. Maybe I kind of reckless moment ago but hey! On my defense, I'm weapon! A legendary sword!" Derflinger huffed in annoyance "Being treated as if I'm fragile thing. That stung my pride you know!"

Saito only can stare at his sword. Face unreadable and blank. Slowly he shake his head and pick Arondight "Perhaps... I also being biased." He muttered. His superior also often comment how he seems developing unhealthy hatred to sentient runeblade, granted Death Knight live from negative emotion as well but that amount is not good for his sanity... Perhaps he also in fault in here "I will give you one chance Derflinger, one chance and only one." He emphasize the word 'one' very firm "Mess it up, and I will melt you even if I have to destroy Arondight in process."

"You got it partner!" Derflinger replied, voice filled with happiness at the trust that given "Speaking about Arondight... It kind of strange to have female voice like this." The sword murmured "Ohh! I can feel the magic from it! Wow! You really wasting no time to create this sword aren't you?! This is very powerful body!"

"Arondight is my partner. She's the only one that company me ever since I leave from my group." Saito then frowned to the sword "Truthfully I still want to burn you, but since destroying you mean also destroying Arondight. I guess, I have no choice. Add the fact she also very durable." He murmured. After many problem he went through to strengthen Arondight, there no in Hell way he going to break it!

"I remember what I can do!" Derflinger suddenly shouted "Saito! Hit me with spell! Any spell quick!"

Saito eyebrow quirked in skeptical manner "I think I won't. Few seconds ago you told me to smash you to my armor and look what happen."

"I'm serious this time! Do it!"

"If you break along with Arondight, I will lock you in box and throw you to the depth of ocean." Saito warned darkly. He stab Arondight to the ground and take few steps back. Immediately he call his power, eyes glowing with unholy green light and his hand let out sick green aura " **Death Coil!** "

The unholy energy launched from his limb, in instant it take shape as a grotesque ghastly skull with green color. Horrible screech emitted from it supposed mouth as it slammed to the sword in the ground

There no explosion or anything much to the Death Knight shock. The moment his spell meet the sword, it halted, as if there invisible shield around the sword that protecting it from the dark magic. Suddenly the ghastly skull twisted, it spinning as if reality itself bend and rotate it, then much to Saito astonishment, the spell absorbed to the sword, like a giant drinking from straw, it sucked in and left no trail of it existence

"I can absorb spell!" Derflinger proudly claim "Yes! That's my main function! I used to fight Magic!"

"Fascinating." Saito murmured as he approach the sentient sword and pick it up "Sword that can eat Magic completely? I can make list of people who love to wield you." Even in Azeroth there no sword that capable to do such feat! Deflecting spell or such thing? Yes. But absorbing spell like that?! No, no sword can do that

"Of course! I'm that awesome I told you!" Derflinger said in arrogant and prideful voice "I'm legendary sword after all."

Saito checking his sword once again. And much to his shock, the Anti-Spell Rune he placed in Arondight has changed. The rune symbol, he doesn't know what kind of symbol it is, this is the first time he see this rune.

This unknown rune amazingly seems sync very well with other runes he crafted much to his further fascination! This is great! New rune to study! He can feel excitement at the idea of inspecting this rune

"Oi, oi, the way you look at me... I feel violated for some reason." Derflinger speak with voice that contain slight fear, there something wrong with the Death Knight eyes. It as if the undead just leering over it

"I still going to call you Arondight." Saito said "No way I going to call you Derflinger, what an ugly name." He wrinkled his nose in distaste

"What?! You take it back mister! I have amazing and cool name!" Derflinger rebuked

"I don't care, from now on you are Arondight. So get used to it. Accept it as punishment for possessing my sword."

"I already loss my manhood! That's enough punishment!"

"You are genderless spirit. Beside you are sword, who care if you man or woman?"

"You refer Arondight as woman!"

"Arondight is special for me, that's why I think of it as woman. Beside, if there woman statue sometime you refer it as 'her' as well. It simply like that. Now be quite and accept your fate."

Derflinger... Or Arondight now huffed, obviously irritated "Well, I guess it's not too bad. Since I wielded by new Gandalfr I guess it just proper to change to new name as well..." She grumbled

"Is there anything else you remember? Perhaps your transfer stimulate your memory and make you remember something."

"Other than my ability? I guess not for now but..." Arondight paused and seems in deep concentration "Nope, I got nothing. I will notice you if I remember something."

"Make sure you do." Saito grunted as he rise Arondight and stand properly. He take a look to his surrounding that corrupted by his unholy aura moment ago. This area clearly will take time to recover, he need to do something about it "Let see what I could do to cover this." He muttered

* * *

Next day

"Saito..."

"Yes?"

"It can speak."

"Regrettably, yes."

"It have female voice."

"Of course, Arondight is female after all."

"..."

Louise only can stare blankly at her familiar. She can feel her eyebrow twitching and her hand seems wanting to touch her wand and snap it to him. But knowing what kind of person Saito is, she refrain herself

"You said you want to extract informations from that sword last night." Louise said, trying her best to remain calm but obviously her twitching eyebrow spoke the otherwise

"Yes I did." Saito nodded "Unfortunately, it was a that, a sword. It know nothing much about magic since it spend most of it times in battlefield. Add the fact it already very old, it become forgetful."

"Will you stop calling me old!" Arondight snapped from where she strapped "I know I'm old yes! But please stop using that word at least! It become annoying!" She then huffed "If this how you treat lady you won't have any lover." She grumbled

Saito did not bother to reply her and only staring at Louise who gaze at him blankly

"While that is unfortunate." It really is, seeing it another dead end to know what wrong with her magic is "But CAN you TELL me how the heck we have another TALKING SWORD NOW?!" She really tried to hold it. She really did, but let just say her temper besting her calm facade, on her defense, she not having good morning since thinking about the Familiar Show that soon would be held "That's, that's Arondight, how can it talk now?!" She sure as hell that sword did not when the Death Knight show it to her "And where's that old and rusty sword?!"

"Stop calling me **OLD!** " Arondight yelled with enraged voice

Louise blinked. Her eyes traveled to the sword that strapped to her familiar hip before slowly tilt back to said the familiar. It didn't need genius to put the puzzle together after hearing that "Explain." She demanded

"It's complicated." Saito said

"I don't care, explain."

" _Very_ complicated."

Louise take deep breath "Saito. I respect you." She spoke in solemn voice "Until now you did nothing but being good companion, you always helpful and even willing to become my familiar to save me. Even if you annoying and strict but you did it for good reason." She respect him, she truly did, all what she just said is true "But by name of Founder, I swear, if you didn't TELL me what the HECK happen, respect you or not I GOING TO _BLAST_ YOU FROM MY ROOM!" She screamed, her calm facade once again broke and her face become red from anger as she glaring to the undead. She even waving her wand now to emphasize her point

Saito for his credit manage to remain collected, it was thank to years of training actually albeit he still feel sheepish inside "I broke the sword in accident. And when it did, it consciousness apparently decide to latch to nearby weapon, which happen to be Arondight."

"... And how you broke that sword in first place? It was look fragile and rusty already! Don't tell me you decide to swing it to some kind of magical armor?" Louise asked sarcastically

"Of course not." Saito lied without missing beat, face remain calm and collected "I'm not that stupid." Looking back at it he feel stupid, very stupid to did what Derflinger asked, granted it maybe because there part of him that wish for the sword to be broken that was why he swing it, but it still stupid nonetheless

"Then how it broke?!"

"I may accidentally tamper with the enchantment of it and... Let just say the reaction is unexpected and it broke." Saito explained "It also cause small explosion, thankfully the place quite far from here so it cause no problem or danger."

Louise eyebrow twitched in obvious annoyance, she pinch the bridge of her nose in attempt to calm her temper down. And thanks Brimir it worked "Let... Let just go to dining hall now, I'm hungry." She grumbled before shooting dark look to Saito "Is there any other bad news?"

"On contrary, I think I found idea to make performance during the show."

"Really?" Louise dark look softened a bit before she give small nod "At least there good things. Come on then let's go get breakfast." She said as she walk away

"You going straight to Hell after you dead you know that?" Arondight deadpanned from her place as they both follow Louise from distance "To _Hell_."

"I expect no less actually." Saito deadpanned back "And for your note, I _already_ dead."

"Touche."

"Shut up, the less you talking the less headache I have."

* * *

 **Well... That's a thing. It seems our favorite Death Knight manage to find way to replicate the wand-rapier, albeit he still need some earth mage help to make perfect replica**

 **Or is he? Well... Actually no. Truthfully he can use some item as replacement if he wish to but Saito love his treasure and he sure as hell won't use them if it not emergency, they are his collection after all**

 **Saito and Derflinger... Or Arondight now. Yes, their relationship clearly bad, and thankfully they manage to restart and start on the right foot... And then Derflinger had to flip it up and possessing Arondight... And becoming Arondight now... Yeah, clearly not the best thing to do, they will face problem in future together xP**

 **I know few of you going to be surprised about this but you shouldn't. If you all reading the last few chapters it clear that Saito have fondness to Arondight, so there no way he going to use Derflinger even if he is better weapon. So how to solve this? Simple, mix them together... Albeit the result was surprising and can be said as not good -not in aspect of strength, but relationship of course.**

 **And Old Gods. Another unexpected things right? Apparently Saito follow the event in Ulduar and has face the Old God of Death itself. Yeah, that clearly not the best experience actually seeing it appearance even enough to make me cringe just by imagining it reality version**

 **Void power, be it actually come from Old Gods or not is mystery, so don't start complaining. This just Saito make assumption so keep your horse at bay!**

 **As I said, this is AU. I did this because my knowledge about Warcraft is limited. I only play Warcraft III, so forgive me if I make mistake. I did try my best to find more through wikia but... By Gods it so thick! There's so many! No wonder there not much Warcraft crossover, I mean, with the Quest and everything _**

 **Next chapter, the appearance of Princess Henrietta! The Familiar Show! And the enemies that coming! There will be some action coming! Stay tune if you wish to know what going to happen everyone! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	7. Day of Void (I)

**Chapter 6. Day of Void. Part I**

* * *

 _It was mass of power. Not just mass of power, but mass of powers. Infinite. Countless. Endless. Immeasureable. Never-ending. Unlimited. Inestimable. All of those words somehow manage to be packed into one bright mass that floating with firm and strong_

 ** _My child_**

 _It spoke, it did not have single voice, but multiple, a mixture of woman and men, making it gender can't be identified_

 ** _A terrible darkness is return and threatening to destroy our World_**

 ** _They had come in past. But the children of Nature able to repel them... But not without cost... Their Mother, weakened from battling their mad God. She no longer able to shine as bright as she used to be_**

 ** _And now they has come once again, with intent to seek nothing but destruction and annihilation of all live._**

 ** _I, The only one who can stop them. But my power is not as great as Mother of Nature. I, only small fragments that grow with time, and I need more in order to gather enough strength to push them but time is not in our favor_**

 ** _Even if I have strength now but I cannot descend to the mortal realm... Not without cost..._**

 ** _I have delayed their advance. I have done what I could... But in the end, I'm not enough. One of my children has been corrupted and now stand with them. And using my power, he manage to allow the darkness slip to our World_**

 ** _It was too late to stop him from calling the darkness to our World... But it not too late to smite them back to where they belong._**

 ** _Do it before he bring more of them. Do not let him succeed. Stop him before it too late. For the sake of the World and all living, you must not fail_**

* * *

"So what you plan to do in Familiar Show later?" Louise asked to her familiar

"I plan to perform my sword skill obviously." Saito answered while polishing some of his sword "While I did not like to have my sword used like it some kind of circus show, but I guess since it for Royalty... I can tolerate it." He have went through more embarrassing things when he live, politic and Royalty sometime have their stupid and crazy moment... _Very_ stupid and crazy...

"Then what you going to do? Capturing beast and tame it in front of audience?"

"... While that was very tempting and will become quite show, but I don't think we have time for capturing monster." Saito said in dull tone as he place down the sword he hold and take another one

Louise stared at Saito for a second before she shake her head. Dry and have strange sense of humor, that was what she would describe Saito personality this far. He laught at joke that strange, uncommon -they funny but they still strange, and even morbid sometime. He even found something that supposed to be terrifying is appealing

Oh and he also love to take bath... Seriously he really did. What kind of men that clean himself three times in one day?!

It has been three days, and tommorow is the day where the Familiar Show will be held. It was morning now, there no class or school activity today because the Princess herself will come in this noon, the staff and the other busy with preparation to welcome the royalty, the princess specifically

Saito and Louise currently in the garden of school, quite and isolated garden that they keep using recently. Apparently the Death Knight found the place quite enamoring, mainly because it quite and it's rare for students to come here

Louise doesn't have problem with that though. She has been alone for a year, so go to place where there no people not bothering her, and she also found the silent quite peaceful as well

She mind one thing though...

Scattered around the field, is weapons... So many weapons... Swords, axes, maces, hammers, shields. There probably around dozens of them, enough to army a group of people!

 _And all of them magical_

"Just what in name of Founder you do for living?" Louise asked with bewilderment in her voice "Why you have so many weaponry when you only use one?"

"Collection." Saito answered as he take another sword and began to polish it "I've been travel for long time Louise, I did not just stop in one place and doing nothing in there. No, you can say I'm more like adventurer." He explained

"Collection... So this all some kind of treasure?" She asked as she poke one hammer with her wand

"Loot or reward mostly. I got them by killing group of criminals or monster, after that I got rewarded by local if not, I usually take it from the former." The Death Knight answered

"Criminals or monster?" Louise asked with gulp

"Yes."

"And... You kill them?"

Saito paused in his polishing and give look to her "Of course. Sometime I capture them but mostly I kill them."

"I... I see." Louise replied in slight shaky voice as she turned away from him

She not that naïve to believe Saito is kind and passionate person. No. The way he carry himself, it remind Louise of her mother. A veteran, warrior in past and has participate in great battle. A killer. But unlike her mother who has decide to put down her armor, Saito still wield his, he still active in duty

And that's why Louise afraid and behave properly to him despite she also feel safe with him... Even if they close and the man promise to be her protector but she knew the man won't hesitate to cut her down if she went astray or try to treat him as slave.

The Death Knight meanwhile obviously notice how the pinkette uncomfortable with his statement. And while he indeed feel slight bad about it but it's better to be this way, it make her know he is not completely good person so she ready when she see him commit something cruel in future

The undead blinked at his own thought. For some reason there something amiss in there... Something that strange and-

"How long you've been traveling around Saito?" Louise asked, cutting the man from his own thought

Saito spare small glance to Louise. He put down the sword he polish and take some axe this time then began to polishing it "Three years." He answered. Four years ago, he and the other bring down the Lich King and after that he spend year in Knight of Ebon Blade before deciding to travel around the World

"Three years." Louise muttered before she frowned "Saito, just how old are you?" She asked "I mean, you not look that older than me."

"I will leave it to your imagination." Saito answered simply, all while still polishing his weapon

The pinkette frown deepened at the way her familiar answer her question. However she decide to leave it at that, doesn't matter anyway how old Saito is, he probably can't be five years older than her

Oh _how wrong_ she is

"Hmm? This one look old."

Saito glanced to the pinkette, his eyes narrowed slightly when his summoner holding an old, and rough design looking one handed axe. It even made not from steel but from rock that carved

"This not magical weapon." Louise said "Why you keep this one?" She asked while tilt her head a bit

 ** _"Who's there?! Show yourself!"_**

 ** _He can hear and practically taste the fear in her voice, even if it firm but there small shake in there. She attempt to be brave, how amusing_**

 ** _"I'm not your enemy." He said as he step closer, revealing himself "I come to kill the orc lieutenant." He stared at the dead corpse of the female orc that laying in front of her "But it seems she already dead."_**

 ** _"You... You also fighting these... Monster?" She asked in uncertain and slight fear_**

 ** _"Monster is just matter of perspective..." He swiftly answered "But I guess you can call them monster. Yes, I also fighting them."_**

 ** _"Really?" She asked, voice a bit cryptic. He nodded in response and this make her seems relaxed "Oh I'm glad I'm not the only one fighting them."_**

 ** _'She instantly drop her guard... How naïve of her.' He thought with small disapproval._**

 ** _"Ah! Forgive me if I flustered." She said to him with small nervousness "I've never killed anyone before and..." She trailed off and glanced at the dead orc with sad look_**

 ** _'Her first kill and it was orc lieutenant? Impressive.' He glanced at the corpse, inspecting it further. He find there deep gash in middle of the orc chest, his eyes slowly traveled to the axe that near of the prisoner, it edge covered by the orc blood "Be strong. This isn't time to moping around." He said in calm voice, making her turned to him "You are prisoner correct? Then let's go, there other waiting."_**

 ** _"Other?" She perked up in instant "There other with you?"_**

 ** _"An army precisely." He answered before he make gesture by tilting his head "Let's go."_**

 ** _"Army? Really?" Her face broke to cheerful expression "Thanks the Light! The Light must be watching me today!" She about to stand but paused, her eyes roamed to the bloodied axe for a second before she took it and stand "Then! Let's go! I will follow you!"_**

 ** _He nodded to him before he turned around "Make sure to keep your voice low. We don't want attract more orcs." He ordered_**

 ** _"Sorry." She apologized, voice become lower and sounding sheepish "I'm Yrel, student of Karabor. Who are you?"_**

 ** _He glanced at her from corner of his eyes, for second he contemplating to not answer her but since there no harm in it, he responded "Saito. Saito Hiraga."_**

"It's memento from friend." He answered calmly before resuming to polish his weapon

"Memento?" Louise frown a bit "Really? A stone axe for a memento?" She asked in incredulous voice

"We were at crisis situation that time." He simply said "And no, she not dead. She pretty much still alive." And successful as well since she is Exarch now, a military leader of her people "That axe is what save her life, she quite fond of it actually and give it to me as a sign of..." He trailed in unsure tone, his eyes seems looking loss as he remember the white haired draenei. That axe actually crafted by Yrel herself and help of other, it made as quick as possible for emergency, safe to say she actually fond of it since it her own creation

But she give it to him

 ** _"This isn't good bye, we going to meet again in future and when we did you have to return it to me."_**

"Sign of love?" Louise asked, she can't help but feel seems wanting to know now. Her romantic-teenager mind began to wandering as she imagine her familiar romantic life

Saito blinked at his summoner, once, twice, before he throw away his head and snorted. Love? Him and Yrel?! He is Death Knight and Undead! Yrel is Paladin and Draenei! What kind of demented story is that?!

They are friend, close friend perhaps despite her race and peers dislike him and they only spend times together shortly but Yrel always friendly to him. And they also share same loss, same experience, albeit the draenei have better end

 ** _"That's enough, Draenei." He spoke coldly as he enter the conversation "Do you even realize what left from your mouth? Do you even realize how stupid it sound?" He asked_**

 ** _"And who are you to speak? Death Knight?" The large Draenei sneered at him "You dare to lecture me while your existence itself is mockery and insult to all live?!"_**

 ** _"Maraad!" Yrel chided in instant, appear to be scandalized by the way he talk_**

 ** _"I'm perfectly aware of what my nature is, Draenei. But are you?" Saito challenged back, appear to be unfazed at the Draenei that towering him "Vengeance. That is the true nature of the Light you said? Funny, the last Paladin saying that he turned his own kingdom to ground of undead."_**

 ** _"You dare to compare me to your Progenitor!" Maraad barked with strong voice, founding the idea very insulting and he look very close to attacking the undead_**

 ** _"I dare because like now you act just like him before he went to northrend." Saito responded coldly "He go there, abandoning his kingdom with intent to avenge his people, to kill Mal'ganis. And you, you abandon your people to avenge your kingdom." He stare at the Draenei that shaking in fury "If only there Frostmourne near you, I'm sure you will become like him."_**

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _He expect the blow to come when he say that, he really did. But damn! It more hurt than he thought! Well, that actually should be suspected from Draenei! And he even add Holy power to his fist! Damn it! That was hurt as hell!_**

 ** _"Saito!"_**

 ** _He heard Yrel screaming in worry but he didn't care. He slowly push himself from the tree he just crashed into and found himself glared by Maraad who now approaching him_**

 ** _"Maraad! Please calm down!" Yrel instantly went and put herself between the Paladin and the Death Knight "Saito not mean bad by saying that! It just! You taking this too far!" She stared at the blue eyes of the Paladin and softening her voice when she got his attention "We will strike, yes. But what he mean is you need to calm down, you can't facing the enemy with too much rage in your mind."_**

 ** _The massive Paladin paused at that, he seems contemplating what his kin just said. He close his eyes and take calming breath "Perhaps... You're right..." He said in reluctant voice "I need some time alone..." He murmured_**

 ** _"You do that." Yrel smiled to him kindly "Rest Maraad, I will lead our strike to Naval Base later."_**

 ** _"Very well..." Maraad nodded "I... I will go for a moment."_**

 ** _The draenei after that turned away and leave without anymore words. Seeing he gone, Yrel turned to the Death Knight who in ground and waste no time to be on his side_**

 ** _"Saito, you okay?" She asked with pure concern as she help him stand_**

 ** _"I've went through worse." The Death Knight grunted as he wipe the blood from his mouth_**

 ** _"Wow lad, that some guts ye showing." Thaelin whistled_**

 ** _"Standing up Maraad one of the best Light champ'? The Death Knight really brave soldier aye." Hansel agreed with chuckle_**

 ** _"More like stupid." Yrel grumbled "Seriously Saito, what were you thinking? This isn't time to fight each other!"_**

 ** _"It need to be said." Saito said stoically "That man really have deep hatred. I can understand his reason, giving what he went through, but it affecting his mind." He stated "He need to see that he walk in same path with Arthas now." His eyes becoming grim "And we know how it end." He commented darkly_**

 ** _"Lich King reaaallly create big mess up." Hansel nodded, the dark dwarf remember how many undead plaguing kingdom when he alive_**

 ** _"He still hear you Yrel." Saito said to the draenei who look unsure and concerned "He still willing to listen. He maybe walk in same path with Arthas, but there's no Frostmourne that tempt him. And his goal to reach vengeance is have another objective, to protect his people, unlike Arthas who blinded completely." He give stern look to the Vindicator "Don't let him fall... I fail to save mine, make sure you not loss him."_**

 ** _"Saito... I..." Yrel face confronted to conflicted expression for a second, however she shake his head before give the Death Knight firm look "I will."_**

In the end, Maraad still dead... But he died protecting Yrel... His end is more bright and happy... Unlike Arthas... And Saito happy for him... Albeit there part of him that jealous the draenei meet better end but he buried that part down and lock it away

Yrel deserve _better_ after all

The Death Knight admit among Draenei Yrel is beautiful, and she also one of the people that he hold dear in his heart, and he will cherish their memory together for eternity but love? No... He did not...

Even if they did love each other -or one of them did, there no way they can be together, the difference between them is too much.

"No... There no romance relationship between us." Saito said with calmness after he regain his composure "The difference between us is too much."

"Why? Sometime opposite attract each other." Louise asked with small pout. Well, there goes her chance to tease her familiar

"I know that, but trust me, this time it not." Like he thought, the difference between them is too much. Yrel is Paladin, champion of Light and he is Death Knight, abomination that practically spit on the Light. Beside Death Knight don't deserve love. Pity? Yes maybe but love? No. Love have no place in their existence

"Then what about other woman?" Louise pressed "I mean, surely you have meet many in your travel!"

"I did." Saito admitted as he putting back the axe he polish and take another weapon "But I have not make any attempt to pursue romantic relationship with them. We are friends, that's it, nothing more." Not like he going to get any if he try, who want to love walking corpse? It better to mate with Worgen rather than his kin "What with this topic of conversation anyway? You seems so interested." He asked in confusion

"Of course I'm interested!" Louise huffed "Romance story is good one! I mean! You are Knight! So you must be save many woman before! And then you two will fall in love to each other! That's romantic!"

Saito rolled his eyes at his summoner that ranting about love. Once again he reminded that he dealing with children, teenager. Even if Louise seems more mature than her peers due to her situation but nonetheless, she still teenager

'Good things for her. She should enjoy her life in peaceful time like this.' He thought with approval "How about you?" He asked back "You are Noble right? Sometime Noble engaged to another."

The pinkette face slowly turned to the same color of her hair at the question "W-Well... A-As matter of fact..."

"So you do have." Saito must say he not surprised, things like that also common in Azeroth "Is he from this school or..."

"No." Louise apparently manage to regain her composure, albeit she still flustered but her feature slowly return to normal "He work as Knight for the Kingdom. Last time I heard he become one of Captain that commanding elite army."

"Captain? Impressive." Saito grunted "So what he's look like?"

"Umm... We not meeting often, the last time I see him is about two years ago before I entered academy." Louise answered

"That's quite long time." Saito eyebrow narrowed a bit while commenting this

"I know, but he is busy. Our schedule unfortunately contradicting against each other. When holiday come for me, he busy with training new trainee." Louise explained

"I see... That's unfortunate."

He doesn't know what else to say other than that. In one hand, he disapprove what Louise fiancé did, he not there to offer her support when she need it but in another hand, he is Captain and he know how busy that position is, he was one in past after all when he alive

"Sir Saito, Ms Vallière!"

A familiar voice that calling their name cause both of them turned and see certain maid approaching them

"Siesta." Saito greeted back, voice contain slight politeness. Louise on his side meanwhile only grunted in greeting manner "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked

"Ah, no. I just come here to inform Ms Vallière that it close to noon." Siesta answered while glancing to Louise who blinked and looking at the sun "The Princess will be here in next hour."

"Really?!" Louise appear to be frantic as she stand immediately "Saito! Pack your thing! We have to dress up to greet her!" She ordered

"Dress up?" Saito deadpanned

"Yes! Dress up! You need to appear fancy and elegant! This is Princess we talking about!" Louise yelled in frantic and urgent manner "Don't you dare to wield your usual armor! That's only going to make you look like demon! Wear something more neat and clean! You have it right?!"

As matter of fact he did. He have armor that used when he still alive. It was destroyed during Lich King raid, yes, but he had reforge it. It was gift from Darion to him, Saito actually didn't like the armor because seeing it only give nothing but bad memory. However at same time he accept it because it remind him to never forget who he was in past

"I guess I do have some."

* * *

"You have armor like this all time and still wear that creepy pieces of metal?" Louise asked in bewildered voice as she stare at the Death Knight

Gone now the demonic and monstrous armor that make him look like knight from the depth of hell. What he wear now is elegant, clean and noble looking armor

It basic color was silver, but it pauldron and greaves is bold blue and gold. It cover every inch of his body, from foot to torso. The gauntlets colour is pale gold and in middle of it chest, is a golden colored face of lion, symbol of the owner previous kingdom, symbol that was represent power and strength in past. Those who look at this symbol will know who it belong to and install fear to whose dare oppose it

But now it just a mere symbol

"I must have you know that 'creepy pieces of metal' you dubbed can be burned and frozen, and there still won't be any scratch on it." Saito pointed. It's truly been a while since he don this armor, the last time is when he try it. He never thought he going to wear it again, the last time he did, it was when he try is it fit for his size or not

"But it's sore to the eyes who see it." Louise deadpanned "I'm sure even puppy or kitten will run away as soon as they see you! It was scary!"

"It _designed_ to be like that."

"What kind of person who want to have their armor have such monstrous design?!"

"Me of course."

Even before he becoming Death Knight, he always find those kind of design to be cool. Monster is cool in his mind, not their behavior but their appearance, like dragon or that feral armor...

"I give up." Louise muttered as she palming her face. Like she thought moment ago, Saito have morbid and dry sense of humor, and also have strange taste. She herself already clad in elegant and fancy dress, that make her look regal and deserve to be called Noble

"My, my, look what we have here."

The Death Knight and his summoner turned and see Kirche who clad in her own dress approach them. The Germanian look stunning in her outfit, she not appear to be revealing like she usually was, as matter of fact it was the opposite. The dress she wear is like one that Noble wear if meeting someone important

"Nice dress Vallière. I don't know you have such thing in your closet." Kirche complimented as she observing the petite girl

"Zerbst." Louise spoke with usual distaste in her voice "What do you want?"

"How rude of you. I just come here to complimenting your dress." Kirche replied, she wrinkle her nose a bit at the rude response she received

"Is that so... Then I guess I should say thank you." Louise spoke the word of 'thank you' with absolute sarcasm "And it's also good to see you dress properly and not like a tramp as always."

Saito held back sigh at the interaction between the red and pink haired woman. After his display at the garden when the senior students bullying Louise, it safe to say no one dare to touch her anymore. They still insult or mock her in class, however no one dare to make blatant and direct harm to her

And at same time Kirche and Tabitha seems starting spending their times with the pinkette. The Death Knight usually not presence when Louise in dining hall since he not need to eat but when he saw her form far he always see the duo with his summoner

While Louise accept Tabitha presence and seems getting along with the bluenette, same thing clearly can't be said when it come to Kirche. The Vallière and the Zerbst getting along like a cat and dog, always bickering and ridicule each other. Sometime it was his summoner who act like bratty, and sometime it was the Germanian, watching those two were amusing and painful at same time

"Ms Tabitha." Saito greeted when see the bluenette who on Kirche side "You look charmimg."

The blunette also wearing dress. However unlike Kirche and Louise who wearing beautiful and extravagant dress, Tabitha dress is simple, there no ornaments or such things, just a light blue colored dress

"Thank you." Tabitha responded in monotone. She then narrow her eyes up and down to him "Look good."

"Look good?" Kirche chimed in with fake disbelief voice "He look ravishing! Dare I said, he almost like a prince! A Royalty!" She stated as she leering at the man shamelessly, looking at every inches of his body and his armor

"Thank you for your both compliment." Saito responded in polite voice

"And polite like always." Kirche sighed almost in dreamy manner "I won't be surprise if you actually a prince." She stated before let out small hum "You are not one aren't you? Because if you do then I'm sure Vallière will have her head in plate if she turned Royalty to familiar."

"Fortunately for both of us, I'm not." Saito answered nonchalantly

"Zerbs! Stop flirting with Saito." Louise hissed as she elbowing the bust girl "Seriously! The princess about to come and you still act like this!"

"Technically I'm not Tristain people, I'm Germanian, so I don't have to-omphf! Vallière! How barbarian of you to using force like that!"

"Barbarian?! Coming from you?!"

Aaand there goes again, bickering and arguing like there no tommorow. The Death Knight shake his head while sighing, rather than the princess, right now they are the source of the attention no thanks for their loudness

He feel tug in his armor and find Tabitha give him look. It was weird look, and it took few seconds of him to realize that she give him sympathetic look

"I'm fine Ms Tabitha, this not problem for me." Saito said in nonchalant voice "I've experience worse after all."

Truthfully Saito is more wary to the small bluenette rather than Colbert and Osmond. At least the last two did not have any ill intention toward him or students in here. Tabitha meanwhile is something else

She so... Calm... So apathetic... No normal person can be this stoic... Not without cause. It was obvious she have bad history to Saito, the students maybe shrug her off as weird girl but the Death Knight know better. The way the girl walk, and carry herself... She experienced, she is fighter, a warrior... Oh she is subtle about that, she hide it well, but he still can see it because it remind him of himself when he young

And it is something that someone at her age not supposed have... Not in era of peace like this...

"Look!" One of students yell, snapping the Death Knight from his thought

Four golden-helmeted stallions led a carriage quietly on the road of the entrance of the Magic Academy. The carriage was exquisitely adorned with gold, silver, and platinum sculptures. Saito instantly recognize those sculptures were the Royal Seals of Tristain from the book Louise read for him. On one of those, a unicorn crossed with a crystal staff signaled that the carriage belonged to Her Majesty the Princess.

Speaking about unicorn, the Death Knight scrunched his eyes when he notice there something strange with the horses that drawing the carriage. And in instant he recognize what they are

Unicorns... A steed that usually used by nobility or high-class person, a symbol of royalty even sometime. So in here the horned horse also hold same meaning like his World

And then the princess come out from the coverings

Regal, beautiful, and kind eyes. The Death Knight admit the princess indeed beautiful, and just by one look Saito knew that this princess is truly noble in heart. She was definitely striking in her beauty, but at the same time it wasn't intimidating, somehow she managed to be graceful but also approachable. Yet at the same time there was an aura about her, a regality that, though gentle, still conveyed a sense of authority.

And that... Actually very familiar to the Death Knight, she remember one of his friends that possessing similar aura. Jaina Proudmore,the Grand Magus of Kirin Tor and Ruler of Dalaran. Perhaps it because they both also princess from their kingdom

Saito wasn't surprised when a majority of the student body started talking when the princess cast her gaze across them all. The boys mostly as he was sure he heard they all instantly swore to become her personal knights and would throw their life for her sake. Th girls meanwhile more subtle as they looking at the princess with either mild jealousy or admiration. For her part Louise was staring at her childhood friend with a look that was happy but had a tiny edge of something else.

'Perhaps this is how Jaina would be if she decide to take her duty as princess rather than went to study magic?' Saito wondered as he watch the princess approach the kneeling teaching staff of academy.

It was then he feel something watching him. His experience from countless battle warning him and he waste no time to try find the one who alert his sense

He found it... Her precisely

Green forest meet ice blue. The Death Knight eyes instantly locked to the one who watching him and it was one of the guard that come along with the princess. She have short dark peach colored hair that styled in tomboyish manner, her face even a bit masculine. She clad in elegant cape and armor underneath it with two swords strapped on both his hips side

'Dual wielder, experienced, high chance she is not magic user judging by her weapons, and obviously the type of person that always wary.'

He can list those things by simply glance at her for few seconds. Even if currently the academy secured but she still keep an eye to student and search for potential threat, and since he is the only one who garbed in armor, it was obvious he stood out like a sore thumb

"Well, not even one minute princess come here you already make one woman to your enemy." Arondight commented from his hip "Look at the way she glare, man, I won't be surprised if she want to dissect you."

"She's no threat to me. We both know that." Saito said flippantly, still not breaking eye contact with the female knight "But just in case if she decide to confront me... I will clad in armor for the rest of the day."

* * *

Saito allow the warm water to wash himself as he let out pleasant sigh

It has been few hours ever since the princess arrival and night finally come. There nothing much happen save for students that gossiping and Louise talking with Siesta personally

Apparently the pinkette has decide to buy her contract to rent her as her personal maid. She said that because she going to need her obviously to take care of her stuff since she sure after the Day of Void and they start their training, the Void Mage will drop dead in her room and need to have her dinner and such things delivered to her room

A very wise decision in Saito opinion. He already have plan for Louise tortur-train. He already have plan for Louise training in future and how to improve her movement. It was obvious that the pinkette may have better stamina than most of her peers due to her hard life, however it actually nowhere near enough

With her status as Void mage, there no doubt she will face problem in future and right now she is very far away from ready

The Death Knight close his eyes and slick back his hair while also massaging his forehead to lessen the headache he feel

How the heck he gotten into this situation? It was just a quest to exterminate Satyr that seen lurking around! And yet somehow he found himself in another World and become babysitter of a brat. And not just a brat, but brat that possibly have power that would rival Magician like Guardian Medivh in future!

To be honest, he dislike this World and if given chance he will return to Azeroth any moment. He worry about his World truthfully. Recently the numbers of the Demons around Azeroth were increased, Khadgar has said that somehow the Gul'dan from the alternate World where Yrel reside manage to come to their World, in their current timeline.

His eyes turned to cold and filled with fury as he remember the Warlock of Legion. The atrocities and dark deeds he commited, he maybe not Gul'dan from his World but the Death Knight was really looking forward to crush the orc skull in his hand

And now... He no longer have chance to do that... Because he trapped in this damn World!

He actually not too care about this... Perhaps it because he too enraptured in this World for a moment. But when Louise ask him about the axe that given by Yrel, it trigger memory inside him, making him aware that he not belong in this World, remind him that he left all he know behind. Even if he only have few people in there but...

Jaina... Oh Gods Jaina... She was very bad and in worse condition after what Garrosh did... She already loss so many. Arthas, her mentor, her father and she loss her people! The Death Knight feel his throat becoming dry. Right now Jaina also walk in path that similar like Arthas, vengeance

He travel around Azeroth to hunt down Legion, every single of their members... But what the fucking hell he doing in here now?!

'Could it be... The compulsion magic?!' He thought with wide eyes and realization. His face turned to snarl and for a second the warmth water that raining to him turned to _cold_ , his eyes turned to eerie blue mist

The compulsion magic... There no other reason... It must be that. That damned ritual that used to summon him here! It already start to working!

He was confident with his mind power before, it because he have went through worse. He was under control of Lich King, absolutely powerful entity that has best the twenty five of Azeroth Heroes along with Tirion with easy. It was just pure dumb luck that they manage to survive, because Frostmourne manage to be broken if it not...

But now... He found out there big possibility that the power that trying to enslave him is actually come from Old Gods. Entity that would make Lich King tame like kitten in comparison

'That's it! I'm going to kill that girl! The risk is too big and I don't want to take it!' He thought firmly. It would saddened him to kill Louise, but for his own sake, he will do it without hesitation!

 ** _"What are you doing here?" He asked in monotone_**

 ** _"What kind of question is that?" She asked back in voice that spoke 'duh' "I'm eating." She said while gesturing to the food she hold_**

 ** _"You eating in front of someone who can't eat?" The Death Knight deadpanned_**

 ** _The acolyte white eyes widened at the question before she grimaced "Ah... Well... Then..." She push her plate to him slightly "You want?"_**

 ** _The look he give to her was anything but amused_**

 ** _"Fine!" She huffed her cheek like a petulant child "I just want to eat at your side!"_**

 ** _"... And why in name of Azeroth you want to do that?" He asked in blank voice "You have friends over there." He tilted his head to the other draenei who gather together "And you all just rescued. Don't you supposed to be spend time and having fun together?"_**

 ** _"And forget our rescuer?" She asked with quirked eyebrow "I don't think so. What your problem anyway? You seems want to left alone." She frown a bit and her face have concerned expression "Isn't that kind of... Lonely?"_**

 ** _"Obviously."_**

 ** _"You're jerk you know that?" She deadpanned_**

 ** _The Death Knight shift his gaze from the flame in front of him to her. He tilt his head slightly before let out small chuckle "I forgot... There no Death Knight in your World. Ner'zhul never become Lich King since Garrosh thwart the Legion plan." He chuckled in humorless manner. It wasn't secret t hat draenei absolutely loath Death Knight and he can't blame them giving the latter nature. The chuckle died then "Do you know what I am?"_**

 ** _"Umm... Nope." The draenei shake her head "I can sense you not living though and... You seems radiating grim and kind of dark aura..."_**

 ** _Grim and dark aura... That was nowhere enough to scratch the surface. He spread disease and plague just by existing! He need to cleanse himself properly so that not happen!_**

 ** _"You praise the Light correct? Then let me tell you, I am what you should slay. My existence is mockery to your belief, to the Light. I'm abominations to everything the Light stands for, creatures that must not exist in your book."_**

 ** _He give menacing glare to the draenei who look at him with fear. He sure it because his eyes already become misty again and his voice now becoming hollow echo. Good, let her fear him, that's how it supposed to be after all. He didn't come here to make a friends._**

 ** _He aware there few draenei that seems wanting to approach her now, probably trying to defend her, but they too intimidated by his presence. He scoffed and turned away "Go away and stop bothering me." He ordered as he close his eyes and laying in naked ground, trying to sleep even if he doesn't need it in first place_**

 ** _It maybe going to make his mood better after all_**

 ** _"Nope."_**

 ** _"Excuse me?" He asked, eyes opened and found the draenei glaring at him_**

 ** _"I won't go away. I want to eat in here, this is good spot." She answered while chomping her food_**

 ** _The undead stared at the draenei with bewilderment, what is she? A child?! "Don't you know what are you doing now? You-"_**

 ** _"So what if you abomination? You're not bad person." She cut him, prompting the undead to taken back "You here now aren't you? You come to World that not yours and save us. I can make list of people who won't bother to do that. And they all pray to the Light."_**

 ** _"It's not that simple!"_**

 ** _"It is! You just make things complicated! You are good person! And that's it! There no reason why I should stay away from you if you are good person! It not like you going to turn me away from the Light!"_**

 ** _The Death Knight gaped at her, mouth open and closed few times as he try to muster words and voicing just how incredulous this woman statement_**

 ** _In the end though he only can shake his head_**

 ** _"... You are... Unbelievably naïve." He spoke in resigned voice_**

 ** _Yrel grinned in response "Well, I was spending my most times only in temple after all."_**

The memory of his conversation with the draenei stop his murderous thought in instant. He clench his fist, biting his lower lip and take deep breath

No... He won't become what he was once. He won't murder innocent with cold blood for his own gain anymore. He make vow to try his best to atone for his sin no matter what. And few seconds ago he about to break it

'It seems it not just compulsion magic that I need to be worry of. I've been two weeks in here and doing nothing. I need to find something to tortured.'

As Death Knight, the energy inside him demand him to inflict pain and suffering to other. This was system that made by Arthas to keep them working for the Scourge, and keep them from turning good. If they do not sate this need, they will become wracked with pain themselves and eventually turn into nothing but a mindless killing machine

The dark and murderous thought that crossed in his mind moment ago is clearly result of that. It was sign and warning that he need to sate the dark desire inside him before it become physical pain

"After Day of Void then..." He murmured "I need to clear my mind first before decide to take act." It was sounded good. Decision has been made, he turn off the shower. He quickly call upon his power, and in instant his body become cold, freezing all water that in his skin

With one movement, all the ices in his body shatter, falling to the ground, leave him dry and cold. He grab his outfit, wearing them and out from the bathroom

"You finally done?" Louise asked to him as she laying in her bed "This time you seems longer than usual."

"The water feel comfortable tonight." Saito answered simply with shrug as he walk to his armor that hooked in the wall

"Only you Saito, only you." The pinkette said while shaking her head, her familiar certainly strange one. She then notice there something off with him, it wasn't obvious, but spending two weeks in same room with person make you notice this "Saito... You okay?" She asked

The Death Knight turned to her, face remain nonchalant and stoic but inwardly surprise at the question "What are you talking about?"

"It just... You kinda... Off." She said in tentative voice

"... It just your imagination, I'm fine." Saito replied as he take his armor and start to put it

"If you say so..." Louise give slight concerning look but decide to not pry any further "Why you wear your armor by the way? It already night."

"I just want to." Saito said in monotone as he clench and unclench his gauntlet to testing it "I'm fine sleeping in armor so it's not problem for me."

"... I will said it again. You are strange person Saito..."

"So I've been told."

Their conversation halted when someone knocked on the door

"Who visiting at this late?" The Death Knight muttered as he walk toward the door. His summoner meanwhile take her school uniform cape and use it to cover herself, don't want to appear indecent in front of someone now do we?

The undead opened the door to reveal that their surprise visitor was two persons actually, and both of them covered entirely in a black hooded cloak. One of them -obviously woman judging by her heel- instantly looked around, and then quickly stepped in, her companion follow her as closing it the door behind.

Normally at this point Saito already have sword to their throat, however thanks to his better sight he manage to catch glimpse of the woman face when he open the door so he allowed them to enter and didn't do anything

Louise obviously also caught sight of the woman face under her hood as she spoke with shocked voice "... You are?"

The hooded girl made a 'shh' gesture with a finger on her mouth, and took out a staff from the folds of her black cape, lightly waving it while chanting a short spell. Louise felt the sensation of magic rippling out as glowing powder filled the room and then faded from view.

"A silencing spell?" The pinkette asked to which the veiled girl nodded.

"There might be extra ears and eyes around."

That voice... If there any doubt in her mind now it cease to exist, she know well whose voice that was.

The two hooded figure pulling back their hood, revealing themselves to the Void mage and her familiar. Princess Henrietta, heir to the royal throne of Tristain and one of her most trusted bodyguard, Agnes.

In instant Louise frantically knelt in a suitably courteous fashion even if there so many question in her mind, specifically about why the princess coming here

"It has been a while, Louise Vallière." The princess of Tristain spoke fondly

* * *

Princess Henrietta, who had just appeared in Louise's room, looked like she had been overcome by emotion and hugged the kneeling girl in instant

"Oh, Louise, Louise, my dear Louise!"

"This won't do, Your Highness. Coming to a humble place like this..."

Louise was speaking formally, almost ceremoniously, but it looked as though the young royal heir didn't agree with the way she spoke.

"Oh! Louise! Louise Françoise! Please stop acting so formally! You and I are friends! We are friends, are we not?"

"I am not worthy of such kind words. Your Highness." Louise replied with a steely tone that was trying to be strong, but the strain in her voice is obvious

"Stop that, please! Neither the Cardinal, my Mother, nor those greedy court aristocrats who buzz around wearing friendly faces are here! Oh, don't I have any friends who will open up to me? If even Louise Françoise, my old friend whom I've missed dearly, acts so distant, I would just die!"

"Your Highness..."

As Louise lifted her face, many emotions crossed in there for a second. Happiness, joy, relief, all of them clearly positive one

"When we were little children, didn't we get together and chase butterflies at the palace courtyard? And got all muddy?"

A shy smile crossed Louise's face as she nodded in agreement to Henrietta's recollections of their past together.

"... Yes, and Lord La Porte the chamberlain told us off for getting our clothes so dirty."

"Yes! That's right, Louise! We were arguing over those puffy cream cakes, and ended up having a real scuffle! Oh, whenever we fought, it was me who always lost. You would grab my hair, and I'd just start crying."

"Not at all, you achieved victory on at least one occasion."

Louise's smile now had a distinctly sentimental look to it. She clearly remember that day when the princess won and how happy she looked

"You remembered! Looking at the two of us, one could call that battle the Siege of Amiens!"

"That was when we were fighting over a dress in Princess' bedroom, wasn't it?"

"Yes, in the middle of our 'Make-Believe Royal Court', we ended up fighting over who would play princess! And it was my blow to your stomach, Louise Françoise, that successfully decided it."

"I'd fainted in the presence of Princess."

The previous awkwardness that had been present was gone now as the pair of girls exchanged glances and broke out in laughter.

"That's more like it. Louise. Ah, I'm getting so nostalgic, tears are coming out." Henrietta spoke in slight embarrassed voice as she wipe her eyes. The princess can tell same thing also occur to her childhood friend, she about to speak again when another voice interrupt their moment

"You about to draw sword to Princess."

This make the princess of Tristain and the daughter of Vallière family turned to the source of the cold voice and both of them seems shocked when see the scene

On contrary of peaceful and joyful reunion between Henrietta and Louise. The two knights seems only few foots away from attacking each other. Agnes and Saito look at each other with stony face, the former practically glaring at the latter and if look could kill, the undead would be writhing in ground now

"Am I?" Saito asked, voice composed and stony

"Don't try to lie, I see your hand on your hip, your thumb even placed in the guard of your sword, ready to flick it up." Agnes accused in voice that contain hidden fury "Such act is more than enough to have your head placed in the plate."

" _Hypothetically_ speaking I did such thing, is it wrong? Who normally visiting at this late anyway? You can't blame person for being cautious."

"There's nothing in this school, only students, are you implying that you willing to draw sword in face of children?"

"Well I could say same thing to you since you wearing your full gear just to escort princess here even if there teacher and security in here."

""Agnes/Saito!""

Henrietta and Louise instantly called their own subordinate -familiar in Louise case, fearing there wil be fight if things keep going like the way they talk

"My apologies princess." Agnes bowed in apologetic manner to Henrietta

"Saito, don't antagonize princess guard!" Louise angrily shouted at the man "And why you not bowing?!"

"I didn't do such thing." Saito shrugged "You clearly heard it Louise, she started it." He said, ignoring the glare Agnes send to him "As for why I'm not kneeling, you two clearly having moment so I did not dare to interrupt you by introducing myself."

Louise glared at the Death Knight, she may tolerate and respect the man, but this is not the time to be a smartass! There's currently _princess_ in her room for Brimir's sake!

Before the pinkette can yell again at her familiar, she being cut by Henrietta who spoke

"No, he is right Louise, it was Agnes who started it." Henrietta said as she give small look to the Agnes who keep her head low

"B-But your highness!"

"If I may know your name sir?" Henrietta asked kindly

This time the Death Knight decide to lower himself. Albeit he don't want to, but politic is kind of ass and he don't want to create politic problem. He slowly unsheath his sword, making the guard of the princess and Louise tensed, but their worry were unfounded as the man decide to place his sword down to the ground and kneeling in front of the royalty

"I am Saito Hiraga, your highness. Traveling Knight that somehow summoned by Louise Vallière and become her familiar." He spoke in polite, respectful and humble voice

Louise instantly gawking at the sudden change of her familiar personality. Never in last two weeks she heard Saito speaking with such formality and respect like this!

"Traveling Knight? I see..." Henrietta spoke in kind and graceful voice like always "I was surprised when heard that Louise had a human Familiar." She said with slight thoughtful voice but then her face turned to concern "Though... I heard that at that time when you summoned you were fighting a beast. Is that true?"

"Yes your highness, and unfortunately because of that my summoner got harmed by the beast while I still in dizzy due to the sudden pull of summoning. But rest assure, Louise already fine now, no harm done and I make sure the beast meet it demise in painful manner." Saito answered in firm and humble voice

"Is that so... Then please raise your head sir Hiraga." Henrietta asked softly and the man did what she said. She give him benevolent and kind smile "Thank you for saving my friend sir Hiraga, you have my gratitude for doing so."

"I'm only did what is right, there no need to thanking me for do such thing your highness." Saito responded, his voice still firm and respectful but his demeanor clearly softening

"Humble, kind, and polite." Henrietta smiled in approval manner at the behavior the man display "Sir Hiraga, by any chance are you a Noble?"

"No your highness I'm not Noble. Though I did could use Magic but I'm not one." Saito answered

"I see..." Henrietta smile slipped a bit from her face. Someone who not Noble but can use magic? Is he exiled one? It seems this man has went through some hardship in his life

Hardship didn't even scratch the surface of hie life actually

"Sir Hiraga, I also want to apologize for my guard rude behavior."

"It not necessary your highness, your guard only did such thing because she worry about your safety, had I'm in her position I may do same thing."

"Really? Are you?"

"No." Saito deadpanned "But I would if I'm not in front of you. And I may do something worse."

This make the princess let out chuckle, clearly found what the man said is funny enough "Somehow I can imagine it." She said with laugh "You are funny person sir Hiraga."

"Thank you, your highness."

"You truly has summon interesting individual to become your familiar Louise. How lucky are you." Henrietta remarked to her friend who stare at Saito with thoughtful look before give the Death Knight smile of fondness

"You can say so princess." Louise admitted openly

In response of this Saito merely bow his head once again as sign of respect

"Now Agnes." The princess turned to her guard who stiffened "I believe you have something to say to sir Hiraga?"

Agnes glanced at the man, for some reason the female knight can see hint of smugness and amusement in his eyes despite his face show nothing but stoic and calm expression. And it make her wish to smack the man with her sword "I apologize for my rude and improper behavior." Agnes spoke in formal voice and bowing to him

"Apology accepted." Saito replied in smooth voice. Then he turned to princess "Your highness if I may speak?"

"Yes? What you want to say sir Hiraga?"

"This is informal meeting correct? So can I stand and act like casual now?"

"You can't ask such thing to the princess!" Louise snapped as she smack the Death Knight on the back but the man not even budget

"Do what make you comfortable sir Hiraga." Henrietta meanwhile amused. This actually the first time someone ask her that question

"Thank you."

With that the Death Knight slowly stand and put back his sword to the sheath. He then turned to Louise "You need to have that hand treated, I heard some of your joint dislocated."

"Shut up! You the one who caused this so you have no right to order me!" Louise yelled as she craddle her wrist, it not that hurt actually but it still hurt nonetheless

"I'm not the one who slapping someone when he wearing armor."

"Allow me to see your hand Louise." Henrietta asked as she approach the pinkette, smile of amusement plastered in her face

"W-Wha? There's no need for that princess! It just small sprain." Louise denied in instant, having princess to look at your wound! That was obviously too much!

"Be that may but it still need to be looked at. Or are you doubting my ability Louise, hmm?"

"Of course no!"

"Then allow me to tend your wound."

The petite pink haired girl obviously look conflicted, accepting the princess very generous offer that's too much for her or rejecting it and make it look like an insult. However it appear she decide to accept the offer as she timidly extend her hand to the princess who took it gracefully

Pulling out her staff, the heir of the throne of Tristain began to chant spell. Light blue colored aura come out from tip of her staff, then the princess allow it to touch Louise hand. In instant the pinkette hand encased by the blue light and it was there for a seconds before it slowly dissipating

"There." Henrietta spoke as she pull back her staff, allowing Louise to move her wrist and flexing her fingers "Is it good?"

"Yes! Thank you princess!" Louise said in her most grateful voice

"Anytime Louise."

"Your highness." Agnes spoke, suddenly cutting the princess and Louise from any further conversation "I hate to cut your time but we already must go back." She said in polite and respectful voice

"Is that so... If the guards find out I'm not in my room then there will be panic." Henrietta spoke with small frown "Then I guess I have to go back now." She allow herself to sighing, obviously displeased that her time with her friends were cut

The princess and her knight turned to the door, then the former hesitated for a moment before turning back and embracing Louise.

"It's so good to see you after so many years Louise, I'm so happy to see you again."

"Me too Princess." The youngest Vallière replied returning the hug.

The embrace broke and Henrietta stepped back she give kind and benevolent look to Louise and Saito

"I look forwards to seeing both of you do your best tomorrow." She stated, her tone warm and encouraging, "Please do your best for my dear Louise sir Hiraga."

"You not need to worry." Saito instantly reassured "Rest assure your highness, I will put decent show tommorow for you."

The princess give him beautiful smile "I'm sure you will."

With that the heir of the throne of Tristain turned away, she pull back her hood and the door opened by Agnes. The knight also put her hood back, she give respectful bow to Louise before glancing at Saito. Slowly she nodded in reluctant manner and the Death Knight return the gesture

As the princess and her escort leave, the pinkette turned to Saito with praising look "I don't know you can talk so well to Royalty."

"Talking well? That actually normal one." Saito replied with slight puzzled voice "I don't think I being too polite."

"Not your words." Louise waved her hand in dismissal manner "But your posture. Your body language and the way you carry yourself." She told him "There no stiffness or any sign you being nervous even in presence of royalty." She then narrowed her eyes "That tramp Zerbst have some point. You maybe not royalty but..." She tilted her head "Are you serve one?"

"I'm Knight, who do you think I serve to?" Saito deadpanned

"You can be Knight that work for nobles or mercenary." Louise shrugged "Such thing is not uncommon. So you serve royalty then?"

"... A prince..." Saito answered after moment of pause "I was... One of Knight that serve prince of my kingdom..." His eyes seems dazed for a moment, obviously loss in memory

"Prince? No wonder you very good." Louise mused "What kind of person is he?"

"Brash, rude, reckless and troublemaker." Saito deadpanned

Louise blinked, obviously that wasn't the response she expected. She was thinking the man would spoke highly about his prince but it was the opposite

"His temper need some work, I remember in our younger day when I escort him. Arthas always led me to did troublesome things. He is too easy-going for prince, I mean, what kind of prince that late to his meeting because helping some old lady cat in his way?! Seriously, there was time I doubt he actually his father son, I heard Lord Menethil not as wild as him when he young."

Arthas... Was brash person.. That was things that never change even when he reach adulthood. While it indeed not a good things but there was times his brash attitude can be helpful... Unfortunately mostly it bring nothing but problem though

"But he love his people." Saito said fondly "He unafraid to speak when he have too, even if it must crossing politic, his people always come first." One of the reasons why Saito respect the man dearly before he become monster, Arthas was clearly what his people expected as prince

He was also not afraid to speak when he have to, and he is straightforward person. It can be said that he did that perhaps because he was a man who always sought approval of others, the prince certainly seems have quite low self-esteem due to being looked up by many people

Lordaeron after all was the biggest kingdom of Humanity after Stormwind fall and Terenas Menethil, Arthas father, was great ruler, example for many and loved by not just Human, but elves, sorcerers, and respected by many as well

"He seems amazing person." Louise spoke in kind tone. The way Saito describe this Prince Arthas, it was obvious the man is good ruler and would be benevolent and magnificent king in future just like Henrietta! And...

Wait, judging by how Saito speaking of him, it's obvious that he and the prince were close! In fact, it kind of remind the pinkette to...

"Saito..." Louise voice becoming dry as she imagine the scenario "I... My summoning... It.-"

"No. You did not separate us..." Saito cut the pinkette in monotone "Like I said when I come here, I actually hardly have friends. Only few left... Most of them already passed away during war... Including the Prince."

Die? Ohh no, die is too plain for what happen to Arthas. He went through worse. His soul twisted beyond repair, roughly taken away from him and his body turned to nothing but an empty husk that work under Lich King fingers... If Arthas from the past could seen just what he became in future, the prince certainly will chose to kill himself to ensure he won't become what he was

Louise gasped, face taking horrified expression at the grave news "Saito... I'm sorry to hear that..." What else she could said other than that? She can't imagine what her familiar went through, just imagining that Henrietta died is already like nightmare for her. And Saito was obviously close to the prince himself

"Don't be... It already a years." Saito simply replied, his face is calm and his voice collected like always "Now... It better if we rest, we obviously going to need it so we can appear in our best tommorow." He said as he began to strip from his armor

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Louise agreed absently with him as she extinguished the lamp as soon her familiar no longer in armor, took off her cape and climbed back into bed.

The undead sit on his bed, one that given by Louise, even in the dark his sight still pretty good. He take deep breath to calm himself, burying the painful memory that just resurfaced seconds ago

He want to go home yes, that's without doubt. But he can't afford to did it in dark way, no, he has done with that. After this show, he will become more active in searching his way to home, he also going to craft Louise her own weapon -he promise her after all and after he done, he going to travel around this World to seek more knowledge to return home if he can't find way to back home in this place

* * *

The sky were clear. There no single cloud covering th dark sky. Sea of stars shone among the darkness, turning the supposed grim view to beautiful. Twin moons, red and blue illuminating the rest of the World with their bright and beautiful light

It was beautiful night to many. Peaceful, quite, and calming times.

But to some, it not

A growl. Voice that belonging to mad animal. Deep, guttural and savage. It echoed in the deep of the forest as if mocking the peaceful night existence

Another growl soon respond the first one. It depth, guttural, and savagery were same as well. Soon another one join the two growls, the voices volume increase and keep increasing until the area around the forest filled with nothing but beastly voices

A sound of something elastic like a whip lashed in air, flesh instantly carved and green blood splattered to the air, followed by sound of something fall to the ground. The moment the liquids touch the earth, it let out hissing voice and the very ground itself disfigured, as if it was poison that fall instead of bloods

"Shut up animal, I'm talking."

Masculine, deep and firm voice commanded to the growling voices. And they obey him, their growl and beastly voice turned to slight whimper and quite whistling

Satisfied with his work, the man turned to the entity in front of him and kneeled in respectful manner "Pardon for the intrusion my Lord. They are very disrespectful maggots."

"Indeed they are." The entity responded, it voice were deep and guttural almost like the growling voices but it more controlled, not savage like the latter "So what the purpose you contacting me?"

"The princess has finally arrive in academy my Lord." The servant spoke humbly "The preparation has been made as well and everything is ready."

"Is that so?" The entity inquired, it eyes seems peering to the soul of the man, seeking any lie or deception. It found none "So be it." It spoke with satisfaction in it voice "I shall be there in next evening, just few hours before their festival held. Meanwhile control your armies and make sure they not noticed."

"I will my Lord."

* * *

 **Welp and that's it for now.**

 **As you can see this chapter clearly calm and moment before the storm that will coming in next one. First though, I want to say sorry, I said I will make small action in this chapter but I did not. Sorry, I truly am, when I write this chapter and realize it already reach more than 5k words I found myself gawked, obviously I adding too much and I even still have many plans for this chapter**

 **And since I afraid it will be too long I decide to erase the action part and decide to move it in next chapter**

 **Anyway, back to track. In this chapter there many things that revealed and undiscovered, we getting know our main protagonist past and have clue what he went through in his adventure. I'm edit his adventure that he went through a bit such as when he rescue Yrel, I make the conversation seems becoming more... Realistic instead following game blindly**

 **We see in here he conflicted with his own emotion and the Gandalfr rune finally start to take effect in subtle and slow manner. It was obvious how he response when realizing this, and before you all protest how he should kill or leave Louise, remember, Saito is not normal Death Knight. The normal one pretty much already chopping Louise and turn the whole school to undead place if he being told he summoned to be branded**

 **Make no mistake, he is not saint, he very far from it as matter of fact. He maybe have good intention but his method is ruthless and cold just like his true nature, something that you WILL see in future**

 **And before you all complain about Louise being OOC and not her bitch-self, yes, she indeed being OOC. But it not baseless. This chapter pretty much already explain why she decide to refrain from lashing out at Saito. Say whatever you want about her but Louise is not stupid, she pretty much know that Saito won't hesitate to kill her if she trying to do something stupid like treat him like dog. Saito pretty much not even try to hide or keep his status as killer and fighter as secret from her as well and after seeing how he trashed that Satyr brutally... Yeah, I'm sure as hell even idiot will be convinced**

 **Agnes, Henrietta knight. I will nerf her a bit because seriously, she is commoner and while she indeed display amazing ability and sword skills in canon but I highly doubt that enough to make her approved in eyes of Noble and Royal, even Wardes who is Mage, strong and can be considered to have raw power rivaling Square Mage treated a bit badly. She will have more skills and better than her canon-self but she won't have Magic, you will see how she fight in next chapter**

 **And another thing I want to say. It about the level power of people in Warcraft verse. As I said in beginning I'm absolutely ignorant and new about Warcraft. While I can read theory of their magics and else but I need to know at least the level of their strength. I mean like... Does they have spells that can blow city without much problem? Their raw power, I want to know are they some kind of walking nuke. Archimonde, Kil'Jaeden and Deathwing obviously did, I know that and Sargeras pretty much can destroy a planet**

 **But what about Medivh, Thrall, Jaina, Lich King, Illidan Stormrage, Kael'thas or other lore character? If you know please tell me since I really need it**

 **Now the power level of Familiar Zero verse. Truthfully I also only know a little about this, however as far I know they are clearly not weakling as well. Their spells just backward, however in term of power I don't think they very weak to the point Warcraft character going to trample them... Unless that characters pretty much the big one like Lich King, Archimonde or else**

 **For the sake of plot and making story interesting, I will maintain the balance though. I will delve further into Warcraft verse, studying their magic then mix them with Familiar Zero theory where it would make sense at least in one or two way**

 **And lastly, romance. Gods, I already can hear one of you demanding harem somehow. I will repeat what in Saito mind "Love has no place in their existence". It's obvious aside from his libido practically died Saito did not care about love, he is undead after all, he know enough that such things clearly not belong for him. But that doesn't mean our favorite Death Knight won't have pairing, nooo! That will happen in future I assure you, I already have plan how he going to able feel love as matter of fact! It just right now he particularly didn't care about such things**

 **And now... The plot finally become very thick. With the mysterious figure that hide under the shadow and words from unknown entity in beginning of chapter... This story will twist away from canon, this arc mainly will be the cause. Things obviously going to change from this point.**

 **Next chapter will be the storm! Stay tune to find out what kind of storm that coming! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	8. Day of Void (II)

**Chapter** **7\. Day of Void. Part II**

* * *

 _The Death Knight place his armor to the wall. He take step back and looking the plate up, down for a seconds, eyes roaming to every inches of the metal before he give nod and turned around_

 _He went to his shelf, opening it and see the entire interior were stacked with cloths. Seeing this he frowned, there too many cloths in here, he usually never wear them so what for are they? He pull out the cloths and toss them away one by one_

 _After making sure there some space in there, he seems satisfied. Turning around he about to went to grab his bag when there knock on his door_

 _"Who is it?" He asked aloud, voice sounded monotone though "Is it you Edgar? Didn't I said I want to be left alone since I busy?"_

 _The door opened in response of his question, the Death Knight eyes frown turned to one of surprised expression when see who the one that visit him_

 _"Busy enough to not meet your friend that come from far?"_

 _She stood there, in front of the door, looking beautiful and elegant like always. Her long and smooth blonde and white haired hair resting in her chest, her blue eyes filled with bright mood, small smile crossing her face. She still wearing the same noble looking purple hoodie cape like last time he saw her, with same colored pauldron and long sleeves. In her right hand is her staff, one that she always carry when travel around_

 _"And look at this place. By Magic, really Saito? You always neat and clean person but what with these armors, weapons and metals?" She asked as she staring at the room that look like just went throug storm. She then blinked when she see something in corner "... Is that the cloths I bought for you?"_

 _"Jaina." He speak the name in surprise due to his friend sudden appearance "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Is that the first thing you said to me after a months? Not "How are you?", "I miss you" or things like that?"_

 _"Don't be ridiculous." Saito deadpanned in instant, his surprised face gone. But his deadpan face also gone as well in quick, replaced by fondness "Of course I miss you." He said kindly_

 _He take step forward to greet his friend but before he able to, the sorceress stop him "Haalt! Stop right where you are!" She ordered, prompting the undead to did this in reflex. The woman leaned her face forward a bit, sniffing the air few times before she wrinkle her nose and cover it "Saito! By Magic! You smell awful!"_

 _"Am I?" Saito blinked. His smelling sense actually bad. Other than sight and hearing that enchanted to be superior from Human, his other sense pretty much dulled. Not removed completely, they still exist but it function were very weak_

 _"Yes! God! You smell like walking corpse!"_

 _"Jaina, I am walking corpse."_

 _"That was figure of speech! And it doesn't excusing you! The other Death Knight below not smell as bad as you!"_

 _"You sniffing every each of them?"_

 _"Of course no! I can smell them like normal people do!" Jaine replied with heat in her voice_

 _"You smell people silently like that? How unlady of you Jaina, what would your ancestor say from their resting place?"_

 _"That's not the point and you know it!" The woman now sounded quite irritated by the Death Knight words "I won't approach you or let you close to me, not with that smell, seriously Saito."_

 _"Seriously?" The Death Knight deadpanned "Jaina, it just smell! It was-wait, what was that in your hand?" He asked when noticing there something in the woman hand now. He won't ask that had there no something strange with the way his friend smile now_

 _"This? This is soap." Jaina answered with sweet smile_

 _Saito glanced at the soap for a seconds, then to Jaina, back to the soap, and to the Jaina again. Then his eyes narrowed in threatening manner "No. Jaina. No."_

 _"You pretty much not leave me any choice."_

 _"Jaina, if you do this I will freeze you." The Death Knight threatened coldly_

 _"You, freeze me? Me?" Jaina sounded amused rather than feel threatened by her friend words "Really Saito? Ice and Water is my specialty and you challenge me?" She shook her head and rise her staff_

 _"Jaina, don't you da-"_

 _A stream of jet water slammed to the undead before he can finish his word. The water did not push him, as matter of fact they all instantly slithering over the man body, encasing him whole and forming sphere of water in less than second_

 _"JAIGHWEMMPH!"_

 _"Close your mouth and eyes Saito, here come the soap." Jaina said cheerfully as she toss the soap to the sphere of water that roaring, spinning and twisting like a mixer. The moment the soap enter it torn apart by the sharp and powerful stream of the layer sphere, in less than ten seconds the sphere of water has turned to sphere of soaping bubble_

 _Gurgle and muffled voice can be heard from inside the sphere, Jaina meanwhile not even bother to look at it as she observing the room and frowned. What a mess, Saito usually is neat and clean man! She remember the young boy in past when Arthas introduce him to her and how he almost like brother to the Death Knight in all but blood_

 _Saito won't even think twice and probably going to follow Arthas to his journey to northrend had Arthas father, King Terenas, did not have the young knight to be in another city and facing another horde of undead_

 _When the man find out that Arthas went to journey by himself, Saito was needless to said, enraged. He even about to go and catch up with Arthas in northrend, it was only King firm order that Saito presence were needed in Lordareon that stop him due to orcs that also rampaging around_

 _There reason why king Terenas did not send reinforcement to Arthas knowing the young man went to against one of undead general after all, it not like he don't want to but he couldn't._

 _It was a stage. A very well planned plot. Plot to separate Arthas from them, from people who can pull him back from his path. Even she also forced to abandon him... If only she or Saito was there with him in northrend then..._

 _"I think that's clean enough." Jaina said as she swipe her staff, dispelling the sphere of water and allow the Death Knight to instantly dropped to the floor_

 _Needless to say, the undead immediately gasping for the air, his entire body was wet, water dripped from his pale white hair, face and everything_

 _'Was it too much?' Jaina sweatdropped at the sight of her friend who were in his knee_

 _Then the temperature of the room dropped. The change was so sudden and drastic. It was warm and yet not so hot, but then suddenly it turned to frozen. Corner of the woods giving birth to ice particles, turned to crystals, so do the surface floor of the room, they all frozen solid. The wind in the room seems flipped from up to down, from warm to cold as if the people inside the room were in north continent_

 _Cold, blue, misty and glowing eyes staring dagger at Jaina. If look could kill the Grand Magus of Kirin Tor surely will be nothing but puddle of water in ground now_

 _"Jaina Proudmoore." The Death Knight voice was clearly can freeze fire, literally judging by the cold mist that come out from his mouth_

 _The sorceress meet his cold gaze with amused look rather than feel afraid. The mirth in her eyes and face was so obvious judging from how she smiled at her friend_

 _Then the temperature raised. Not in drastic way but they did, slow but sure. The misty and blue aura surrounding the undead gone, dissipated into nothing but particles in air as the Death Knight sighed_

 _"Lady Jaina..." He spoke in respectful and resigned voice "I never thought you would do such mischief like this."_

 _"A lady need to loosen up, surely you know that." Jaina chuckled " And stop calling me lady Saito, you not need to be formal to me you know that."_

 _"If you say so." Saito dryly commented_

 _The sorceress smiled, then she take step forward and embrace her friend in hug, her head rested on his chest bask in his presence "It been a while..." She muttered softly "I miss you Saito."_

 _"It only been few months." Saito said, but he did not push her friend instead one of his hands raised and he hug the woman back "But yes, I miss you too Jaina."_

 _The blonde-white haired woman pulled back, her expression still one of joy albeit it decreased judging by her smile that slip a bit "You didn't contact me." Her eyes then narrowed "For four months!" The smile completely gone and she began to poke the man chest "For four months! You didn't contact me! No call! No message! Nothing! You just disappear and gone back to here!"_

 _"You need time." Saito answered simply, eyes reflecting melancholy feeling "I need time..."_

 _Jaina face also turned to sad one hearing that. Four months... It's been four months ever since their battle in the frozen throne, battle that finally end Lich King, Arthas mad rampage. The person who was lover to her and brother in all but blood for Saito_

 _No... The man they know actually already dead for so long... The one that walking and bring death to their land is nothing but his body, his soul though never pass to other World but trapped in that cursed sword... And he just freed four months ago_

 _"You still should contact me." Jaina muttered sadly_

 _"I know... It no longer bother me after two months."_

 _"Then why you didn't call me?"_

 _"I don't know how you deal with this..." Saito said in sad voice "Unlike me and Arthas, Jaina, you saw us. You saw us turned to twisted form of ourselves, you saw us become monster. You have fight longer than us... You more hurt than us."_

 _"You sell yourself too low Saito..." Jaina replied in same tone "I know you also fighting from inside, so did Arthas."_

 _"I did." Saito let out humorless chuckle "I did... But I loss..." He turned away, eyes seems loss in memory and look haunted_

 _On contrary of people thinking. Rather than in instant become puppet that have their consciousness erased. It was actually pretty clearly. Not like what people imagine... When Arthas call his soul back from dead and twist it into horror... His mind still clear... And he saw it..._

 _He saw how he slaughter his people. How he turned to abomination through reflection of the pool of blood from people he swore to protect in first place. His friends. Family. Everyone. And he scream... He scream. He cry. He shout. He yell. He shriek. It was nightmare. A lucid nightmare, that was real... And there's nothing he can do to stop it._

 _In Saito opinion... The Death Knight... They all loss their memory, they forgot their identity, who they was, and what they was... It not because they really forget them... It because they so traumatized that their mind just shatter... And to keeping what remain of themselves safe, it decide to erase everything and turn thems to empty husk that accept anything..._

 _"Beside, I have all time in the World seeing what I am." Saito spoke again, burying the dark thought away to regard his friend "But you? Well..."_

 _Jaina stared at her friend, eyes narrowed a bit "So you decide to not contact me and waiting? Are you telling me you make lady the first one to call you?" She asked in disapproval voice before shaking her head "And you complain to not have lover..."_

 _"I have you know there many that want to become my lover in past!" Saito denied vehemently in instant, feeling his man pride just stunged "You never saw one because I never mention it or show them to you!" He responded by dull look in her friend expression and he pinch the bridge of his nose at this "And I did not introduce them to you because you will scare them away."_

 _"Me? Scare them away?" Jaina eyebrow quirked "What kind of person do you think I am, Saito?"_

 _"When I visiting Dalaran at age of seventeen you drove away the sorceress that guide me." The Death Knight deadpanned_

 _"She trying to flirt with you, when she at job. That was not professional."_

 _"Then what about Lady Kiona?"_

 _"She was thirty old years and you are seventeen! The difference were too much!"_

 _"... See my point?"_

 _"Wha? Why you!" Jaina huffed her cheeks, puffed them momentarily and give glare to the Death Knight who smirked at her "You're annoying as always." She muttered "And to think you was so polite when you young..." She shake her head "The maturer you become, the more you like a child. Seriously Saito, we are no longer child."_

 _"Obviously."_

 _Jaina glared at her friend for his dry comment. This actually new perks of him, he become quite cynical and dry after regain his free weill. She can understand why he change, after what he went through it's hard to stay positive but it still annoy her_

 _It was then she notice where the man looking, area below her neck and in instant she pull her cape and cover herself, face flushing a bit "Pervert! You staring at my chest!"_

 _"I have no dirty thought, I just emphasizing the poin(. Undead, no libido remember?." Saito said dully with same expression "You were flat almost like a board when you was thirteen. But look at you now."_

 _Jaina face flushed slightly "H-How you even know that?! We only meet when I'm seventeen!"_

 _"You invite me to your study place and there some picture when you young." That was blatant lie. Arthas show him the picture when he drunk and babbling about his 'beloved' and the 'most beautiful' Jaina. The prince even had some... Special picture of his lover, and if the sorceress find out... Let just say he will be get bathed by her once again, only this time she will wash clean his eyes with the soap_

 _"Looking at lady privacy like that!" Jaina seems bought the lie thankfully. She frowned at the man and wrinkle her nose "And to think you used to be knight."_

 _"You said you hate it when I treat you as lady. And now I treat you like this you complain. Really Jaina?" Saito shake his head "Made up your mind. You not went senile just because you have white hair now aren't you?"_

 _And as soon he said that the Death Knight wish he could pull it back and smack himself_

 _"Saito Hiraga." Jaina spoke in sweet voice, too sweet in Saito mind and surely if it candy it will rot his teeth in instant "Did you just saying that I'm old?"_

 _"No!" Saito shake his head frantically, his usual calm face gone and changed to slight panic "Of course no!" One that can be considered taboo, never, ever mention Jaina white hair. Ever since she get it she become quite... Aggressive when people make comment of it. Saito know her white hair is not natural, it was due to her study to arcane and as side effect it change her hair. Though it did not much, only pack of single strand and the golden hair still so much "It just... Your white hairs increased and..." He paused when notice he will die if he stll mention her white hair judging by how she look at him now "You have beautiful golden hair." He instantly blurted out "I going to miss seeing your golden hairs." He added softly and as calm as he could_

 _Jaina blinked, once, twice, before she leaned back and let out small smile "Thank you." She said kindly. Then her smile gone and turned to dull look "Is that what you expect me to say? Really?"_

 _"... A man can hope right?" Saito asked in hopeful voice_

 _"Yes, yes you're right." Jaina nodded before she sighed, soft smile crossed to her face "And fortunately for you, your hope is answered."_

 _Saito did not allow himself to sigh, that would be unfit, so he settle to release his breath from his nose a bit much than usual_

 _"Anyway, what with these mess Saito?" Jaina asked as she gestured to the armor and weapons in the ground_

 _"I just cleaning this place." Saito said with shrug "I just return from mission that took me a week. And when I see the room, well, maybe it could use some decorating." He told his friend before he tilt his head_

 _"Is that so..." Jaina hummed as she took one of papers in table, Saito instantly recognize it as one of request that he took_

 _"And what are you doing here?" Saito asked back "Theramore pretty much very far away from here, and this also place for the dead."_

 _"Is it wrong if I just want to visit my friend?" Jaina asked softly_

 _"You can left message to me and told me to meet you at one place. Better one than this obviously." Said what you want about Knight of the Ebon Blade base, but one thing is sure about it, it clearly not best place for living one, let alone for someone like Jaina status_

 _"Perhaps..." Jaina chuckled as she place back the paper and then staring at him, her soft smile still there but her eyes, there some glint in there "I want you to come with me to Theramore."_

 _"... What?" Saito blinked, face confronted to taken back expression_

 _"Come with me to Theramore." Jaina repeated softly "You not need to live in here you know? You are my friend Saito, and also one of the heroes that bring down Lich King."_

 _"Doesn't change the fact I'm undead." Saito said bluntly. He shake his head and let out sigh "I know people of Theramore didn't have problem with Death Knight, at least not as much as other, however it doesn't change the fact there many Light worshipper in there. And we both know how they see us, undead." He said with frown "The people love you, I know that, but this..."_

 _Arthas pretty much still leave deep scar in heart of Human race, not surprise giving that he is the reason one of the greatest mankind Kingdom fall_

 _"Won't be a problem." Jaina firmly said "Saito, you are Hero, even if you undead it not change the fact you are Hero, you will be accepted."_

 _"... Jaina..." Saito eyes narrowed, the blue eyes that hold fondness this far seems become sharp "What is this about?" He asked, knowing that his friend have hidden intention "What are you trying to do?"_

 _"..." Jaina only silent and stare at him. Then she close her eyes, taking deep breath before reopen it and the undead can see ther steel behind her blue eyes "I trying to save you."_

 _"Save... Me?" Saito expression was one of the bewilderment "Save me from what?"_

 _"From yourself." Jaina answered, she then take step forward, grabbing the sack of the papers in table and rise them so Saito can see them "What is this Saito? Tell me."_

 _"It was mission I took. Just a request. You know Knight of Ebon Blade act like mercenary sometime." Saito answered swiftly_

 _"All this missions is dangerous! Saito! Look at this one! A request that Orcs from Blackrock clan has been sighted! You've done this and you did it alone, by yourself! You practically facing camp of orcs and warlocks alone!" Jaina exclaimed with slight anger in her voice_

 _"They are Legion servant Jaina." Saito replied calmly "They deserve to death."_

 _"And I agree with you, perfectly agree. But Saito, this is still something! You not done this just once! But many times!" She throw the papers away, allowing them to hovering and fluttering in air as they slowly floating down "More than dozens time in less than four months. Whenever there clue of Legion, you always go there! And even if it only empty clue and trap you didn't care! Saito, you have to stop this before you kill yourself."_

 _"I already dead Jaina." Saito dryly pointed "Beside you know I'm strong, there no way I can be dead against orcs like those."_

 _"That's not the point and you know it!" Jaina snapped, she then approach the man, her hands instantly grip his shoulder, her blue eyes meet with Saito blue's and the undead can see a genuine worry and fear in her eyes "Stop this please Saito." She spoke in raspy voice "The war is over."_

 _Saito eyes widened in instant. Those three words somehow struck to his core. His face confronted to shocked expression, and his eyes seems loss of their light_

 _"The war is over." Jaina repeated sadly "The Lich King has dead. Arthas has been freed. The undead were controlled. The Legion invasion has been thwarted years ago." She told with melancholy "The war is over." She spoke the words slowly, almost as if she was talking to a particular dull witted child_

 _"It's not..." Saito responded after few seconds of silent "Jaina, there still-"_

 _"Legion worshipper? Yes, but they now is shell of their former self." Jaina said firmly, cutting the man argument "It just matter of times before we get them all. They all now is body without head! The Horde and Alliance relationship also start getting better! They no longer trying to oppose each other openly! Sure there conflict in here and there but it only small_

 _"Don't you see it Saito? The Orcs no longer become problem. After nearly three decades ever since the orc appear, peace finally come to this land! All our enemies has been defeated! There's nothing to fight anymore! Time of peace has come!"_

 _"I... I..."_

 _Saito for the first time for four months, loss for words. His mouth open, but there no voice, nothing come out from him._

 _And it not just his words... Ever since he free from Arthas control, for the first time, Saito found himself don't know what to do_

 _And it did nothing but make Jaina heart wrenched when see this_

 _"Saito... Please... Stop this." She spoke in begging voice "I already loss my father, my mentor, friends, and Arthas... I... I can't loss you... Not when you just got back... Please."_

 _"Jaina... I..."_

 _Peace... How he longed for it... How he wanted it... And yet..._

 _"Kirin Tor, and everyone, including me, will look for a cure. We will try to find way to reverse this." Jaina placed her hand to Saito chest, through his tunic cloth the woman can feel his unbeating heart "Even if it won't be completely healed but there will be something we can do to help you..."_

 _In face of such offer... In face of his friend that begging him... What he could do?_

 _He found himself awed, enraptured by the blue eyes of the Lady of Theramore. He can see her kindness, compassion, nobility, everything that good, and yet at same time there steel in there, a hard, and very strong firm steel as a sign of her greatness and how she willing to go far for her people_

 _And he feel his heart beating once, even if it impossible giving his status_

 _"Saito?" Jaina called, noticing the man staring at him. The look he give to her for some reason... Is familiar_

 _"A-Ah? My apologize." Saito snapped from his stupor, instantly aware that he staring at Jaina. He see the woman quirking her eyebrow at his sudden polite demeanor "Sorry, it just... Seeing you I..." He paused, sounding unsure for second but decide to continue nonetheless 'What was that?! What was I feeling moment ago?! It was feel too real for a mere illusion! I was sure my heart really just beat!'_

 _"Yes?" Jaina inquired with narrowed eyes, there concern in there_

 _Saito quickly blurted the only thing in his mind "It remind me just why your people love you so much."_

 _After saying that Saito wish he can pull Arondight and stab himself in stomach_

 _'What the fucking hell I just say?!'_

 _Jaina blinked, once, twice, pink hue adorn her face at the sudden intimate words but it quickly gone as she let out melodic laugh "Thank you Saito." She spoke kindly "Then... Will you?"_

 _"I won't come with you to Theramore." Saito said, his voice though no longer firm and like before, there soft spot in there and it make the sorceress not rebuke him "But I promise you, I will decide to take a break from these." He gestured to the papers that everywhere "I just don't want to live in Theramore for now. I mean, with being undead and all I pretty much still need time to... Take it slow if you know what I mean."_

 _"But..." Jaina bit her lip in tentative manner_

 _"I will move out from here if you wish to, I will find place that close to Theramore so you can visit me, how about it?"_

 _Jaina stared at her friend, one of friends that still alive... Not alive technically but present until now. Then she allow herself to sigh "Fine." She relented "But I will be the one who find place for you, how about it?"_

 _"If it make you feel better." Saito shrugged, accepting the offer easily "But hey, I still going to keep contact and registered as Knight of Ebon Blade members okay? I mean, I can't just abandon them." He gestured to the whole building "They maybe not best companion or good friends, but they still mean something to me." He said_

 _"If it make you feel better." Jaina didn't like it, but she knew she can't push a things rashly. Not when she finally got chance to make her friend back to sociality_

 _"Don't be like that." Saito obviously sense her disapproval "It not like I don't want to stay with you, Jaina there's nothing more than could make me happy other than to stay at your side... ... ..." He blinked after saying that, and Jaina blinked as well. Then the undead smacking his forehead "That's come out wrong. Very wrong." He grumbled_

 _"Saito..." Jaina whispered in voice that filled with astonishment... Fake astonishment precisely "I don't know you feeling like that to me... No wonder you always glare at Arthas from his behind when we talking."_

 _"I did not!" Saito denied and he was being honest. He didn't! In fact, he fully approve their relationship!_

 _"You not need to be shy you know? I mean, I already have clue about it ever since I found your book." Jaina whispered with blush that so fake, even her voice also taking shy tone! Like a girl that in front of her crush! "The book about 'Knight and his Princess'."_

 _That make Saito eyes widened "You the one who stole it?!"_

 _"A tale of Knight that harbor romance feeling to the princess he guard. Only for himself to wrenched by his inner conflict since he is nothing but son of lowly farmer that manage to become Knight and the princess is genius lady." Jaina spoke in soft and dreamy voice "Saito... That was very sweet of you."_

 _This time Saito turned away and smash his head to his armor. If he could blush now he sure as hell his face would be like a flame_

* * *

Siesta must admit, the last two weeks can be said as one of the most pleasant times she ever have in her time as maid in this school

Contrary to what outside people think, working in Tristain Academy actually not as bad as they think. Oh don't get her wrong, the students in here could be a big jerk and pain in the butt certainly. And indeed there once case when the student doing... Inappropriate things to the maid in here, but when headmaster found out about it...

Suffice to say, Siesta respect for old man clearly increase drastically

The teachers in here not bad actually. They all maybe not looking at them as equals and few have their bad moments but one thing that enjoyable is they all appreciate their work. They respect what they did for them and won't hesitate to defense or speak about them in high regard

The only one who treat her kindly, respectfully and gently is one person. A man that clad in dark armor. A man that said has slay monster that look like Demon. A man that has defend the one who bring him here and give very good lesson to bullies of this school

Saito Hiraga

Siesta lips pursed a bit. The man... Is not unpleasant company. During the last two weeks she actually had a lot conversation with him. It not like he approach her or what, it was his summoner, Louise Vallière who call her

Louise Vallière... She actually have quite reputation with the staff. A good and bad one. The good one is, the pink haired girl make them think that she were like them, and it's good things. She is hard worker, unwilling to give up, always stood even when others looking down at her. Her attitude to the staff also can be said decent, she maybe not trying to be friendly but she did not look down on them or doing bad things to them

The bad one... Part of the staff obviously dislike her because she's one of the reason why the staff were so busy. Who do you think fixing and clearing her mess after she make explosion after explosion after cast her spell?! The staff of course! And let it be said that they clearly did not enjoy it! Not at all sir!

Back to track. Saito Hiraga. Siesta truthfully find the man company is... Enjoyable to say. He is polite -maybe too polite, kind, respectful and everything else. He treat her and other staff as equal, giving small bow as sign of greeting and offering help whenever he can. Even if he can use Magic but he didn't flaunt it around, he more use physical way rather than relying with his ability

If Siesta must say, Saito Hiraga behave almost like commoner rather than Noble should...

That thought instantly eliciting idea in the maid mind 'Could it be... He is birthed by Noble but he raised by Commoner? His parent die or don't want anything with him?' That actually not impossible, it would be very good explanation why he claim as not Noble seeing he actually raised by Commoner

'Could it be! A sign of change?! A Noble that raised by Commoner become part of the latter and fight for Commoner right!'

Say anything you want about Siesta, but the maid really like fairy tale, she really did, other than few kinky books she have there also collection of fairy tales that related to romance and adventure, one of them particularly about Knight that having romantic relationship with his maid

'No! No! That's only fairy tale!' Siesta shook her head, brushing away such thought from her head. There's no way such thing is real, it was too cliche and unreal, maybe Saito indeed Noble raised by Commoner, but create revolution and bring equality between Noble and Commoner? That was plain impossible and stupid

She broke out from her stupor when she feel tap on her shoulder, she turned and see it's one of her friends "Huh? Yes Maria?" She asked as she paused in middle of her cleaning

"There's someone looking for you." Maria answered

"Someone?"

"It's Louise Vallière."

Siesta blinked. What possibly could Ms Vallière want with her? And in Day of Void where this night the Familiar Show will be held no less. Nonetheless she comply as she excuse herself to her friend and went to meet with the pinkette

She out from the staff dormitory and see the noble waiting for her, she did not wasting time and give proper greeting "Ms Vallière." She greeted with slight bow

"Siesta." Louise greeted back with nod of her head, her voice polite and calm as well "I'm not in mood of pleasantries since Saito and I have preparation to made for this night so I will to the point." The pinkette stared at her "I want to buy your contract."

Siesta blinked, once, twice "Buying my contract? As if..."

"Becoming my personal maid? Yes, I did." Louise nodded "Let just say I going to need personal maid soon. And since you are the closer one to me and Saito, I want to hire you."

"... If I may ask though... Why you going to need personal maid?" Siesta asked

Louise frowned, she actually don't want to explain it but she know that the maid has right to know "Saito said he going to make me do some... Physical training. As you can see I have problem my magic and to solve that, physical training is needed." She explained while giving small information as much as possible. It not like she don't want to, but it was embarrassing to say that her familiar will grill her through days and nights since she need it since she going to use wand-rapier and must have her own fighting style

"Ah." Siesta immediately understand what Louise trying to said apparently. If the noble will went through physical training it mean she will be exhausted and she need someone to take care of her stuff

"I will buy you contract and pay you twice the amount of the school salary, this." Louise handed the maid some paper "Is the contract, the terms that written. You can read it and check on it just to make sure, if you agree then sign it and give it to me one hour before Familiar Show." She said as she looking at the maid who reading the paper "Now then, I will take my leave, have a good day Siesta."

"Ah, have a good day as well Ms Vallière." Siesta replied as she shift her focus back to the pinkette "And good luck with your show tonight."

* * *

Pale moonlight shone down on a small clearing in a forest outside the Tristain academy of magic. The glow illuminated the smiling visage of a person, that person was Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth, also known as Miss Longueville, the secretary of Old Osmond and a triangle class earth mage of substantial power and ability.

She was also a thief of great renown, known for breaking into the greatest of defenses and taking the most powerful and rare item from that targets collection. And now, Fouquet set her sights on the Academy's treasury and the rare valuables inside

Soon, in next hour the Familiar Show will be held, and everyone will be too busy or too unprepared to response properly. She already know what she wish to stole since she already enter the treasury room few times as an excuse to check on it have it cleaned up.

It will be quick, her golem, one that she already prepared for a week, would smash the vault and then she will grab the trasure and make a run. The security in there can be said quite lacking now because there princess in here, they all give extra protection to her after all

It was then when she enter the forest to finish her golem she sense something seems wrong

No, seems wrong did not even begin it. There something obviously wrong

"By Brimir..." She muttered with wide eyes

The forest... If it still could be called that... It was dying. And she literally mean it. Part of the forest she currently in were dead. Tree rotten as if they loss their essence, the grass turned to black gray and decaying, even the ground itself to safe as the loss their brown color and turned to same one like the grass

'W-What is this sensation?!'

She feel there something. Something sapping to her body, flowing inside her and it make her feel nothing but disgust... And yet, at same time it was not unpleasant it... It was...

"I never expect there will be someone come this deep."

In flash Fouquet spun to the voice direction, despite the abnormal sensation she feel, her experience and instinct still manage to win. Her wand drawed and ready, eyes instantly searching to the one who speak to her

And her eyes promptly widened in pure shock at the sight her eyes granted to her

"I don't know why you come here and what you intent to do. But I can't have you go back to school and alert everyone."

She waste no time. Her hand instantly move, incantation left from her mouth and her spell-

It was moving too fast. The moment her hand _about_ to move, It limb _already_ lunged at her, lashing like a whip and Fouquet find her arm that holding wand now is nothing but a lump of flesh

"Now tell me, Sorceress, what you plan to do."

The last thing she see before her World turned to absolute pain is eyes that not have any light, black like abyss, a hole that suck everything, including her soul.

* * *

The sky was dark like usual when in night, beautiful and countless stars blinking merrily in the dark sea. Pair of moon shone down upon the court where the Familiar Showr was about to take place in one of gardens of the academy. In front of rows of chairs filled with members of the Academy staff, few Nobles that come to watch the show and students from the lower years, as well as a small pavilion in which the seats of the Princess and the Headmaster had been set up, sat the large stage that had been assembled. A general air of anticipation hung over the assembled onlookers as they waited to see just what kind of show the new familiars would be putting on.

Originally the show was mean to be held at day, however since the show is assured will be... Colorful, they decide to held it at night then so it become more beautiful and attracting. Black after all is very perfect background for colorful show

From the back of the stage, Louise can be seen pacing around the circle. Anxious, worry, nervous, and concern clearly can be seen in her face

"Calm down Louise, calm down." She muttered to herself "You are Noble, act like one, nothing will go wrong. Saito is strong and skilled. It will be okay."

Saito has explain his plan to him. He will make a show of his swordman skill to pile of thick woods that he gather from the forest, mixed with small touch of magic to make it appear more extraordinary and eye-catching.

She know her chance to win is small. This show will be judged through two different way, one is the best among the students, and another is the best among their generation. Obviously she have small chance winning in the former but the latter... Only there can be one winning for students not two, so the best of the generation and the best from whole students can't be same person... Albeit if you manage to be the best among all students you are technically also the best in your generation, but for sake student self-conscious and praising their hardwork, it given to them

Her chance to be the best among all students obviously small, but the best in her generation? She probably could... Assuming Tabitha become the best among students. It wasn't hard after all, Tabitha has summon Dragon, a Dragon! It was quite feat actually, seeing the current best animals is Manticore that summoned by the third year student.

She actually won't be too nervous, she knew that Saito is far stronger than Dragon or Manticore, he can kill them like lion eating breakfast if he want to, even if she won't become winner but there no way he will make fool of himself in stage.

But what make her worried is, said the man now currently off

"Saito!" She called the Death Knight once again

The man seems snapped from his stupor, he shift his gaze from the forest to his summoner "Yes?" He asked

"You okay? I mean..." Louise frowned "This is the fifth time you look dazed. You've been like this ever since few hours ago."

Saito merely quirked his eyebrow before give positive grunt "Don't worry Louise, I assure you I will do fine when my time come. It was usual for me to be like this."

"Usual?"

"... Let just say I feel something seems off... There this nagging feeling that keep bothering me."

Apparently it seems he really need his feeding now. There no pain come, but the nagging inside his head start to get annoying and while he still can focus even in like this, but annoying still annoying. That's why he only silent and focusing to keep his head calm and not bothered

"Usual?"

"Let just say while I'm busy I still can focus to the thing I currently do. I can cut someone head while have my mind goes to vacation."

... Okay that was clearly morbid and omnious figure of speech. Louise wisely did not decide to make any comment and only sighing "If you say so..." She believe in Saito, this far the man never disappoint her or betray her trust after all

"What our number again?"

"Twenty seven." Louise answered, showing badge with number to Saito "We were after Montmorency."

"The lady that summon frog, having frilly hair and broke with her boyfriend that caught double-timing her?"

"Yeah, that one." Louise answered with nod "Where you hear the last one by the way?" It was just one week after they summoning familiar that event happen. Guiche caugth by Montmorency herself flirting with first year student. Needless to say, until now their relationship still bad to the point the blonde girl always glaring murder at the earth mage

"Gossip among the workers here." Saito answered with shrug

"I see..."

Saito not always spending his time with her, sometime he goes off and wandering around the academy, and at that time he clearly spending his time talking to the teachers -professor Colbert mainly, or the worker -which is Siesta in most time.

"The opening ceremony will begin." Louise informed as she take a peek from the background and see certain bald professor stepping unto the stage

"Good evening! Ladies, Gentlemans, Students, and Your Highness." Colbert greet the audience, he give respectful bow to the last one "Today, is the Day of Void, a day that marked the birthday of our beloved Founder. The Founder who has bless us with Magic and everything." He said with small smile "And to celebrate that day, this year, we, Tristain Academy, will held show, a special show. The show between familiars among our students." He give big grin in here "Tristain will show their best! A worthy show to everyone here!"

With those words, and the enthusiastic cheering of the assembled students, the show began

It about to had not some voice disturb them

"He, he, he."

It was deep, guttural, a voice that almost can't be considered as human. It resonated from nowhere, the deep chuckle was loud enough that it make the cheer stop and people tensed

"What the..." Louise stiffened from the back of the stage, obviously hearing that as well. Saito who stand near him also tensed, eyes narrowed in sharp manner

Then sound of wood clacked agains earth echoed. It come from behind, from where the entrance of the academy located. The students, the staff of academy, the princess, and everyone turned behind to see who talking

It was a man, even if he still quite far but they can tell it easily somehow. He garbed in nothing but what looks like rag that sew into some kind of hood, covering his appearance, an old and wooden staff that a foot size taller than him grasped in his right hand. By this point even the students who participating in the show already come out and watch the man

" _Worthy?_ You? All of you?" The man chuckled, his voice seems still echoed from every direction "You all not worthy, none of you did. Especially not that _pathetic_ woman you call princess or your highness."

This make everyone have anger and enraged expression in their face, the students, the princess guard, and Louise as well

"How dare you!"

"You bastard!"

"You going to die for insulting our princess!"

"Filthy freak!"

"You not even worthy to lick her feet or bow to her!"

Among all the enraged voices, Saito observing the man from far, his eyes sharper than usual and his grip on Arondight tightened. He obviously have better sight than everyone giving his nature, and he able to see that there something wrong with the man, something abnormal and... Familiar

"You all speak of the Void." The man continued while keep walking forward to get closer to them "Like you all know what is it. Like you all know what Brimir magic like." He then stopped when he about six meters away from the crowd "Like he bless you while in truth you are nothing but distant breed of creature that has oppose mankind for very long." He obviously sneering under his hood "You all is not worthy to celebrate Day of Void."

"Sir..." Colbert spoke with strong and loud voice, he already get down from the stage and now walking through the students and in front of them "I don't know who are you, and how you get here, but you are unwelcomed. Please leave before we decide to using force."

"Force? With who?" The man chuckled in deep and guttural voice "The guard who stand in entrance? Or the green haired secretary with glasses who walking in forest?"

This make the guards, staff, and everyone who already classified as adult mages tensed. They all immediately understand what he just implying, especially there only one secretary with one hair and wearing glasses

Colbert face that polite and firm turned to cold and stoic "What did you do them?" He asked in voice that expressed hidden fury, his hand already pulling out his staff

"Don't worry." The man guttural voice was sickly amused and he raise his head, revealing his face, his eyes that glowing with eerie green light and his demented grin "You will follow them _soon_ enough."

Saito who obviously seeing this freeze for second as he recognize what actually make this man familiar

'Fel magic! A Warlock?!' He thought with horror "Louise! Go and tell everyone to leave from here!" He ordered

"What?!" Louise asked in mixture of surprise and bewilderment

"Just do what I said! Everyone! Call your familiar and-"

It's too late

The Warlock swing his staff, and from it come a hurricane. It not figure of speech, a hurricane, cyclone really come out from it, no incantation, no words, no warning, nothing. It size was enough to make everyone look like a dwarf, over thirty foot in size, a pure gale of wind with power to destroy houses

And it launched to the crowd of students, staff, and everyone who grouping together... It was safe to say that what happen next is pure chaos

Students flung everywhere as if they were toys as the cyclone making it way to them, rampaging like a children that throwing tantrum to their toys. Scattering, repulsing, and throw everything in it path away like a ragdolls

And at same time they come

They burst in from all side. They break through the wall of stones that barricade the academy, breaking and turning them into debris as if those walls made from pile of papers rather than brick stones

Green is color of their bodies, size over seven foot, fangs bared, nose that larger and almost like a pigs, and heavy clubs or maces made from woods in their hands. These were orcs from Halkeginia World, however obviously there abnormal about them. Instead looking fat or chubby as usual, they all have muscles, really buff muscles that would put athlete into shame, and their eyes, all of them crimson blood and glowing

" **GRRAARRRGGHHH!** "

It was safe to say there nothing but absolute chaos and death in there

Those who escape and try to avoid the hurricane instantly ran to the orcs, and they all dead in less than seconds. Their mace or club smacking to their heads or body, snapping their bodies and turned to pulp if the strike too strong for the bodies to take. In less than one minute, more than dozen people already dead by the tornado or in hands of the orc

Then something happen

The tornado that rampaging suddenly gone. There no such thing as slowly stop or something like that. It just suddenly gone, dissipated, turned back to the gentle winds that only strong enough to snuff out small campfire

And stood in front of students that panicking, is Headmaster of Tristain Academy, Osmond with his staff pointed to where the hurricane moment ago... And he looked angry. Really, really angry. Scratch that, angry clearly not enough to express what he currently feel

"TEACHERS PROTECT THE FIRST YEAR STUDENTS AND THE COMMONER! SECOND AND THIRD YEARS, FIGHT BACK AND SLAY THESE CREATURES IF YOU CAN'T, TRY TO FIND SHELTER!" Osmond ordered. His eyes never leaving the Warlock who cause this mess, and there nothing but pure murder in the headmaster old eyes "You will pay dearly for the chaos and deads you bring here." He said in cold and rage filled voice, wind start to gather and surround him with hum of power

"Try it, old fool." The Warlock grinned in nasty manner "I will _show_ you the true power of the Void." He declared as the hellish green colored energy began to surround him

The old man did not said anymore words, in instant he mutter single incantation and move his staff, swinging it down. The effect were instantaneous, the wind that surround him few seconds ago lunged to the Warlock, their shape changes, no longer they look invisible, it like seeing something invisible that compressed, there more than dozens of them and they all take shape in arc wave that sliced the surface of the earth and turned them into debris

It did not meet with it target

A violet colored light come out from the ground in front of the Warlock, clashing against the barrage of winds that supposed to slice the Fel user apart. From the light, darkness come. It has no face, no gender, no solid-looking appearance, it as if gas compressed together, almost like an off-focus image, it color were dark almost like a night. It stood over seven foot, pair of eerie violet colored orb were it eyes, it has no feet, and it hands were like a claw with bracelets wrapped on it wrist

"What in name of Founder..." Osmond whispered at the creature that appear out of nowhere

"Beautiful isn't it?" The Warlock chuckled "This, is creature of Void called Voidwalker." He said with nasty grin "Now, die old man, **Incinerate!** " He roared as he thrust his hand forward

Hot blazing flame instantly soar to the old man who immediately rise his staff, channeling his willpower, he mutter quick incantation and create barrier made of wind that shield him from the dark spell.

The old man practically can feel the sheer of the heat from the flame. It was quite hot, bordering to line and triangle spell, which is quite amazing seeing the man only use single incantation to create it. But still, it was very, very far away from enough to bring him down

He swing his staff almost like it was sword and brushing away the flame completely. Then he spin his staff before chanting spell, the wind around him began to take shape once again, and in less than few seconds, countless 'spear' made of wind gathering behind the old man and with flick of his hand, they all launched at same time to the warlock

But once again, rather than hit their target, it blocked by the same creature that repel Osmond attack at first time. The wind rained upon the voidwalker, however it appear to be undamaged quite much, if it did clearly it not show any sign of being hurt

" **Soul Fire!** " Warlock roared

Different from the first spell, where the flame only about to reach five foot tall, this time, the size of the flame double bordering to tripled the size of his previous attack. Osmond waste no time to summon his own wind spell, he use it to strengthen and carry him, making him dodge the spell. The moment he did that another incantation already left from his mouth

" **Emera Baram!** "

And another tornade born. However this time, it was bigger than the one the Warlock casted, and rather than coming like normal, it come in horizontal manner, almost like hurricane that 'shoot' by the old headmaster staff

If he can't get him even if he attack from multiple direction, then he just need to blown that man away along with his creature

Earth split, ground crack, debris, dirt and every substance in the ground tore apart by the powerful blades of wind that concentrate in shape of tornado that roared with force, the spell was strong enough to reach the wall of the school and burst through it, a testimony of just how powerful the headmaste of Tristain academy is despite his old age and always looking laid-back

"As... As expected from Osmond the Raging Wind."

Osmond eyes widened when he heard the enemy voice from the dust and smoke everywhere, shocked that the man still somehow able to stand or not blown away by the sheer of his spell, that was solid Square level!

"The man that rumored to teach the Heavy Wind in the past, the strongest Wind Mage in the Tristain and possibly Halkeginia, the Mage who stand against hundred or thousands of Mage from Germania alone."

The dust and smoke blown away, revealing the warlock that stand firm and proud. His ragged hood appear to be tattered and more dirty, there injuries and wounds in his body but they all seems not enough to put him down

'That was close one, if only I didn't summon extra Voidwalker to tank the damage...' The Warlock thought with inner frown 'It's time to end this, I also have Flame Snake to deal with, he maybe knocked out now from my surprise attack but soon he will regain his consciousness.'

Wordlessly both magic user taking stance and preparation to resume their battle, obviously they intent to end this battle. However before they can they both freeze when they sense something in air

'This is...'

'What a malevolent aura!'

The air seems stench with sense of hunger. Thirsty. Rage. _Blood_. To the headmaster it was remind him of how when he was young, when he standing in front of someone who thirsty for blood, someone who undoubtedly malevolent and need to be put down, a monster.

 _A threat_.

* * *

"PROTECT THE PRINCESS!" Agnes roared to the guards that around her, her swords already drawn, eyes glaring at the orcs that coming to her and princess direction

The guards around them roared in agreement, swords and weapons drawn and they instantly make protection formation around their princess with Agnes leading them.

She was actually worried when suddenly the unknown mage launched tornado at them. No incantation, no warning, he just did it with a swing of his staff and summon tornado that can be considered almost to square-level spell!

However her worry were gone when she see the headmaster himself step forward and counter it with his own spell. Say what you want about Osmond, lazy, pervert, softie, but it can't be denied that he is powerful. There reason why he become headmaster of one of the best academies in Halkeginia after all, and Agnes also heard from the Queen herself that Osmond for all his laid-back persona is strong mage

"I can fight too!" Henrietta said to captain of her guard, albeit her voice is firm but undoubtedly there fear and terror in her face. This is the first time she stood in middle of.. Of.. Of attack like this, she even see one student crushed by the orc mace in instant for a second and safe to say it enough to make her feel terror

"It's too dangerous for you to face orcs directly your highness!" Agnes replied in instant "But you can support us if you wish to! Keep up with us your highness!" She added, there no time to be stubborn and let the princess didn't do anything. She is Mage after all, Triangle level and quite powerful as well, she clearly will be helpful

While thinking that at same time Agnes mind began to calculate and make observation about their enemy and status. The guards numbers is about two dozens while the orcs is... Hundred, judging by how they all right now almost everywhere, it safe to say their numbers were hundred. And the one that charging at them probably two dozens as well

This will be proved to be tough battle. Normal orcs can be said to be five times stronger than Human, the leader or the head of one pack usually six times or more. However judging by how all those orcs look so muscular... She doubt they would be normal.

"SOLDIERS CLEAR THE PATH! WE WILL MAKE WAY FOR THE PRINCESS AND BRING HER TO SAFETY! SHOOTER! AIM FOR THE HEAD! WHEN THEY CLOSE AND ABOUT TO MEET OUR FORMATION MAKE SURE YOU SUPPORT THE FRONT LINE BACK!"

With another roar the guards did what they ordered and they began to charge, all while surrounding their princess from the orcs that coming and taking formation

"Princess, can you freeze the surface of the path they walked in when they near?" Agnes asked

"I can." Henrietta answered with firm nod

"Good then..." Agnes rise her arm in commanding manner "On my mark. Ready... FIRE!"

Sound of gunpowder explode resonated from the guards to the dark night as they all shoot the first wave of orcs with rifle. And after that, they all retreat and allow the second barricade to launch another barrages of bullets to their enemies

The attack hit their targets dead on. Many of the orcs find bullet immediately buried to their heads, few that missed hits their torso, chest or abdomen. However those actually proved to be quite inefffective as the orcs simply flinched before resuming their charge

Their numbers dimmed, decreased from the barrage of the bullets that kill more than their halves, but it did not stop them from keep charging to their prey, all while roaring with beastly voice and murderous crimson blood eyes

"Now your highness!" Agnes signalled

The princess did not waste any time, finish with her incantation, she pointed the tip of her staff to the surface and cast her spell. Light blue colored beam soar downward to the grassfield and in instant the green colored ground turned to blue crystal land, freezing in spot and it spread, crawling forward to the orcs that charging at them

The result were not need to be said anymore

"HALF OF YOU GUARD THE PRINCESS! HALF OF YOU WITH ME!"

Agnes jumped forward, her legs pushing her body as strong as she could. Her twin swords raised and she crashing down to one of orcs that slipped and immediately stab through it head

'!? The skull and organs thicker than normal orcs! Very, very thicker!' She know there big chance it would be like this, however when she struck them she still can't help but surprised "Don't stab them in in body! Head or vital organ! They are thicker than average orcs!" She warned her subordinate

Agnes not even bother to said anything else as she pull back her swords with sick 'squelch' sound. She quickly tracked another target that open and vulnerable then lunged at it with roar

The Muskeeter of Tristain. A group of commoner that choosen by Royalty themselves as a symbol for equality and consolation between Commoner and Noble. Many Noble look down to them because they are not gifted and unable to use magic

However this group of commoner, is not _normal_ commoner. They all has trained by Noble, by those who doesn't care their status. It could be said the training really can be dubbed as torture, Agnes herself still remember the hellish training she went through

But it was worthy... They maybe not as strong as mage, unable to cast fire, water, wind, earth. But if they all fighting Noble in close range and open environment, they all better than most Noble and their magic

So it not surprise that they manage to adapt and move with swift even if the ground were nothing but ice that slippery and make people usually fall

Agnes use the icy land and sliding between an orc leg, while doing this her sword raised upward and it sliced the creature thigh, eliciting sqeual of pain from it. However the woman not done, just when she pass through the orc, her other jammed to the ice and hold herself to slide further from the beast. She quickly spun in her place, using the sword as anchor and she push herself upward, her feets digging the cold land surface and before she can slipped, she pull herself using the anchor and soaring to the orc back

Her sword instantly pierce through the orc neck. She twist it to add more damage before pull it roughly from the dead body. She stand on her back, taking her sword that used as anchor moment ago and panted to regain her breath

This is what? The sixth or eight orcs he slain? And yet, their number seems endless! She glanced around to see how her man fair, and she not disappointed that they seems handle themselves pretty well and not lose... And yet

They trained to not take down beast or monster, they trained to take down Men, Noble, Mage, who would betray the Royalty or the corrupt one. Obviously among Nobility there distrust from each other, and there many that abuse their power as well

This group, her group, was made to face those kind of Noble. Assassin who going to harm Royalty or things like that. While they has trained to face stronger opponent -Golem that conjured- but this is still different

'The princess!' She thought with worry as she spun to see how the guards around princess

And much to her horror, they clearly not fair better than them. Unlike they who have advantage over the icy land, the orcs that take another route by circling the frozen land clearly can fight better. Their numbers only two, but that three orcs manage to bring down six of her men! Six men who trained by the best of Tristain itself!

This is ridiculous! Not just the orcs power seems twice or possibly _triple_ times stronger than average one but the way their move... It was well planned! She knew orcs is not very stupid, but this?! They not this smart either! They targeting the princess! Not them! What the hell is going on?! How can orcs recognize the princess where they barely able to tell the difference between mage and normal human!

"Five of you! Go back to the princess! Protect her at all cost!" She barked order to her men that in ice

Before any of her men can respond or move, their assitance already unneeded

And Agnes freeze as her mind reeling back to the days when she young when she see what coming

It come from west. Fast, undoubtedly so. It shape were like snake, it size were over eight foot, but it not a snake. Snake made from flesh and bone, this? This made from nothing but fire, a very hot fire. It swooped to the pair of orc, swallowing them whole and they let out shriek of pain as they burned alive

The guards who see the orcs burned only can gawk at the sheer of the intensity of the flame. They all can see the orcs burned with fast, it as if tossing some kind of meat to overheating pan, their bodies turned to nothing but ash that soon also eaten by the flame greedily

"Your highness!" Jean Colbert who just got blown away by the tornado in beginning return. His cloths and cape tattered, there also wound and injuries in his body, blood oozing down from his forehead but he look fine

"Professor Colbert." Henrietta greeted back, relief was clear in her voice "I'm glad you okay, you were got hit by the wind spell moment ago."

"I guess I let my guard down for a second there." Colbert chuckled dryly, he maybe still strong but he not as young as he used to be, he has stop fighting or practicing for years after all "Anyway, princess, we have to get you out of here first, your safety is our priority." He said grimly

"W-Wha? But the students-"

"As much I want to aid them but you are top priority." Colbert insisted "Don't take me wrong, I don't have intent to abandon them, after I escort you, I will return here. And forgive me for this, but right now I very tempted to leave you and help my students." He stated in strict voice "But if I do that, and you somehow got killed, the blame will not just to us, the academy, but the students family as well."

Henrietta bite her lips, her eyes instantly gazed to her surrounding for the second time ever since this chaos started. She can see there students that died, their bodies crushed, pummeled, bending in wrong way, or have their organs turned to like a jelly

It... It was awful and horrible sight. It take everything the princess have to not vomit in spot or at least weeping for them. She feel her heart crushed to see her people, students no less die like this

"I..."

"We better move now." Agnes said as she approach the princess, already snapping from her stupor and got back to the Royalty. She shoot small look to Colbert, giving the professor reluctant gratitude nod. It not like she dislike him, she just don't like fire mage... A result of her past "Your highness, please."

Before any further act or conversation can be held they all freeze for seonds when feel something grip their hearts

'This is...' Henrietta held back choke from her throat, it was not pleasant sensation by any mean. It as if something gripped her heart, threatening to crush it at any moment, and yet somehow she did not fear it. It quite... Indescribable if putted in the words but one thing clear it is not good feeling

'This... This is bloodlust?' No, it not bloodlust, close to it but it not. It almost like the opposite but at same time not. Whatever it is, it make his attention somehow pulled to the source. The bald professor turned to see what could produce this malevolent feeling and he find it in instant, making his eyes widened at what he saw

* * *

"S-Saito!" Louise shrieked in voice of absolute terror "W-What should we do?! This is-!"

There many things that can describe what her currently felt, but three is the tops. Fear, terror, horror. That what the main emotion the Death Knight can see in her face

The moment he see the tornado coming, he about to jump in but when the wall bursted in and what this World called orcs running while roaring at them with weapons he stopped

In instant his mind began to work. His experience from when he alive and dealing with orcs, how he make his men able to stand against the assault of the creature that obviously far stronger than them.

"Everyone!" He barked to the students who not panicking or seems shaken, there many that leave and scatter when the tornado come but there also few that stay... Then again, they maybe too afraid to move or already have such experience "I know you all afraid and shaken! But you can't afford to panic, do that and you die! Those who Earth Mage, turn the ground where they charging to mud or oil! They can't stop in instant due to their speed, so make them trip and as soon they fall strike them!

"Do not aim to the body, aim to head for instant death or legs at least so they can't move with effective! Don't let them close to you! If they did you die! Construct some kind of golem as distraction or shield!

"Those who have familiar that able to fly, carry as much as possible and bombard them from the air or try to gather their attention so the land attacker can be safer! They have power but not brain, outsmart them! GO NOW AND MAKE TRISTAIN PROUD OF YOU! SHOW THESE PATHETIC CREATURES THEY DECIDE TO INVADE THE WRONG SCHOOL! MAKE THEM REGRET FOR DARE TO ATTACK US!"

Roar and cheer of agreement instantly meet them. The fear was still there, but they all swallowed and overcame by the will to live. The third year students who has some experience immediately sprung to act first to set example to their junior

Seeing this Saito feel slight satisfaction. He then turned to Louise, Kirche and Tabitha "You three, use Ms Tabitha Dragon and destroy them from the air. Ms Tabitha, Ms Zerbst, can I leave Louise to you two?"

"Leave it to us Saito." Kirche nodded, her sultry or laid back demeanor gone, she know this isn't time for such thing after all "Tabitha, Louise, let's go."

"W-Wha?!" Louise meanwhile seems opposed the idea "B-But!"

"Louise this isn't time for such things! We are attacked now! Forget rivalry for second if you want to live!" Kirche barked while gripping the Vallière shoulder firmly "Tabitha!"

"Ready." Tabitha already in her dragon and the red haired woman waste no time to drag the pinkette with her to ride the dragon

"Wait! Saito! What about you?!" Louise asked as she sat in the dragon

"I will protect who can't defend themselves." He said, eyes turned to group of commoner that surrounded by the teachers and few students in protective manner

He actually very tempted to pursue the Warlock, if he cut the man down then obviously these orcs will be in disarray. They strong, but they pose no threat against him, he has face stronger armies after all. But that thought ended when he see the headmaster himself step in to confronting the Warlock

It could be a good chance to see how powerful Mage in this World fair against someone from Legion army, so he decide to save other first, all while observing the man strength

He brush away that thought and staring at Louise "Time to put your explosion to use Louise, blast them one by one."

"B-But-"

"No time to talk! Go now! Every seconds you wasted more people die!" He bellowed to the pinkette

As soon he said that he leapt forward from the stage with as much strength as possible, the power from his legs enough to make the surface wood turned to splinters in instant as he jumping straight few meters away from his previous location in one leapt

His hand to his sword the moment in air, eyes become sharper as he see one student down and about to pummeled by the orc club. In instant he draw out his sword and he brace himself

To the view of third person perspective, Saito is nothing but a blur that come and move with fast, slipping himself between the orc and the student, his feet instantly digging the ground skidding in it about a foot as he spun around, Arondight dripped with blood.

Then the orc head fall from his body, and the latter soon follow as it crashed to the ground, death, blood oozing out from his neck that have clean cut as if it was a cake that sliced by knife rather than flesh and bone

'Fel... They all strengthen by Fel...' Saito thought grimly as he stare at the dead and green body of orc he just slay, the undead turned to the student he save and immediately he know who he is "You are..." He tilted his head a bit "Gogichi?"

"I-It's Guiche!" Guiche corrected in shaky tone, his voice mixture between slight anger and fear, mostly fear. He just seconds away from being crushed after all "T-Thank you I-"

"You are earth mage right? Second year? Then be careful and create distance between them, don't fight it alone. Gang on it." Saito said simply before he rushing away, not even sparing second glance to Guiche as he dashed to the group of teachers that defending the commoner and students

"You clearly have way with your mouth partner." Arondight commented in pleased voice

"Not now. Be quite and just enjoy being used."

He dashed as fast as he could, launching himself and use one of orcs head as step stone, he make sure to stomp it as hard as possible so it skull cracked under his greave. He landed in ground, in front of one orc and he waste no time to swung Arondight, not even bother to talk as the runesword cut through the thick and muscular body of the orc like butter meet knife, separating the upper and bottom parts

He about to run once again when notice there one student who he save accidentally by killing that orc. She have long brown hair and purple eyes, judging by how young she look the Death Knight assume she is first year

"First year?" He asked in monotone

The student only can give shaky nod, fear still obvious in her face

The undead waste no time to scoop her in instant, making the girl squeaked but he ignore it as he move again, running as fast as he could and sometime using another orc head as step stone. He did it efficiently and in less than ten seconds he already near the group that gather together,

It wasn't good, they create triangle formation with the commoners and first year students inside them to be protected, and the orcs surround them from all directions. The number probably two dozen or more, the orcs did not charging like a bull anymore but being careful, so do the teachers as they know when they shoot spells the orcs will charge since they need short time to make incantation

But judging by how the situation now... It was clear that there no way the teachers can win without any casualty. There big chance they going to lose as well, clearly not good situation for them

'I need to pull their attention.'

He actually don't want to do this, so much for his cover and being subtle. However since there Fel Magic in here, and Warlock no less, it safe to say this World clearly is not as peaceful as he thought... Somehow, Legion has reached to this World...

But first...

"S-Sir Hiraga?" The girl in her arm called in shaky voice when feel her shifted in his arm

"Pardon me, but I'm going to throw you." He said blandly

That make the girl blinked "Eh?"

He didn't explain it any further as he flung the girl upward like she is some kind of doll to the direction of the group of teachers. He watch the girl screaming and shrieking as she soar in air before fall in middle of group, probably crashing against another students or commoner

Satisfied with his job done he give mental pat to his own back before staring at the group of orcs that surround the teachers. He absentmindedly swing his Arondight

'This... Is what I need!' He thought with manic grin that unseen by anyone. For a seconds there nothing around him, nothing. No screaming or sound of spells being launched. Just him alone. Death Knight is creature that feed from dark emotions, he already late for his daily feeding, and now there feast in front of him

No matter how he hate his nature and curse it, but this is his live. This is part of him now

He actually still clad in his Lordareon armor, Louise apparently didn't like his real armor and he agree, appear menacing clearly will decrease the point from the judge. If only he knew things will be like this...

Well it's fine, his armor now clearly can't be compared to his original one, but he doesn't need it to deal with these peons. He put helmet that matching with his armor, covering his face, can't have people see his grin or smile now right? It would scare them too much

" **Blood Presence.** "

Then he radiate it

Crimson Aura. Stench of **blood**. Just like it name, his presence representating blood itself. Thirst. Rage. Bait. It like a droplet of blood that dripped to the sea that filled with hungry and monstrous white shark, it draw attention of everyone in instant, including the orcs

His blue cold eyes now gone, replaced by crimson blood like his current enemies. Crimson energy humming as it surround and cover him like a shroud as he watched the orcs now turned their attention away from the group of teachers that defending the students and commoner and focused solely to him

Arondight tilted slightly, it dark color seems absorbing the moonlights that shone around the undead "Well, you all obviously uglier than orcs from my place." It was honest statement, these guys more like Quilboar rather than orcs with their pig snout albeit Quilboar seems more feral looking since they have wild boar nose. He briefly wonder how Thrall or other orcs would react if they see these creature "Now come forward you disgusting pigs, meet your death."

The orcs who glaring at him and seems unsure what they doing snapped from their minds at the insult as if they understand him. In their mind, this man, little man, somehow become the biggest threat in this field. Even if there mages or other people, but they all seems tame and compared to the man in front of them

And thus, they all come to one decision at same time. Their nostril flared, growl and beastly voice come out from their mouths as they glared to the Death Knight

" **GRRRAAARRRHHH!** "

They all roared before they decide to abandon the mage and human that they surrounded moment ago. Their weapons raised, fangs bared, their foots heavily leave imprint and mark in the ground like a giant that stomping around, their eyes seems become more eerie and filled with bloodlust as they charging to the man

The Death Knight said nothing other than taking stance, then he rushed at them, Arondight poised and he meet his enemy

And blood spurt out to the air under the moonlights

* * *

 **Aaand another chapter done.**

 **I promise you all action, and well! You have it! More than half chapter filled with fight and action XP**

 **Okay, granted Saito did not do much and he only make brief show, Osmond and Agnes meanwhile is the opposite. The old man is strong I assure you, in term of strength Osmond probably could blow out part of village using Square level spell and Agnes herself is not weakling, you can see it in here**

 **I don't have many things to say despite I know you all will be wish for explanation. It because right now I'm not in good health, yes, I'm currently sick. This chapter supposed to come out two days ago since I already done and only need to add Author Note but... *sigh* make sure this is become lesson for you all, don't eat foods from random and dirty place no matter how good they are... Though I'm a fucking hypocrite since I sure as hell in future after I recover I will did it again**

 **This is it for now! Next chapter will be the continuing battle in academy! Stay tune to find out how it continue!I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
